The Soul Trio
by twilightprincess219
Summary: Hikaru Shiraku is a soul reaper. Or at least, she was. Now she's living in the human world, like a normal high school girl. However, what she doesnt know is her life is about to change-including her growing feelings for a certain orange head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach. It would be cool if I did though! lol.

A/N: Alright, so I'm not writing this story by myself. My friend Kylie is helping me. So I gotta give her LOTS of credit for this too!! So anyway, I hope you like this!!!^.^

**The Soul Trio Ch 1**

Hikaru Shiraku is a 15 year old girl. She has long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She's very pretty. Hikaru is a Soul Reaper. Or at least, she used to be. Until some things happened, and she quit. She left the soul society a few years ago and has been living in the human world ever since.

Hikaru stalked through the hallways of her high school with her friend Tatsuki. "Great. Another day of high school" she sighed. "Well school itself isn't so bad. So much as him."

"hey Hikaru! What do you think you're doing? Class is THAT way" a boy said walking up to the girls.

Hikaru scowled. "I can find my own way around strawberry"

"That's Ichigo!"

"Whatever" she pushed past him on her way to her first class of the day, math.

"Nice job! You sure showed that orange haired weirdo!" Tatsuki said with one of her evil grins.

"Thanks" Hikaru said as she opened the door that led to chaos. Inside the room Orihime was talking to the new exchange student, a bunch of boys were bothering Rukia _'nice job!'_ she thought, and Chad was sitting quietly watching his friends.

"Hey Orihime who's that?" While Tatsuki ran off to Orihime, Hikaru sat down at her desk. Math was one of her best subjects and this gave her a chance to finish her english homework. After a few minutes and about 7 questions Ichigo came in

"Hey Rukia whatcha doing?"

Hikaru cocked your eyebrows. What was with him?

"Oh,fine! I'm coming! Sorry guys gotta go!" Rukia bolted out of the classroom as fast as she could.

"Hey Ichigo's out there! But didn't he just come in?" The new girl pointed out the window. She had long dark bluish hair that went down to below her butt and pretty brown eyes. From what Hikaru had heard about her, she was pretty nice, and a lot like Orihime.

"What?" Hikaru dashed to the window and gasped. Sure enough Ichigo was dashing down the street with Rukia at his side, and he was wearing, the soul reaper uniform?

"What are you talking about cousin? Nobody's there." Orihime said.

"Huh? Oh! Never mind then." the girl smiled nervously sweatdropping.

"Hey Ichigo! Come here!" Hikaru said.

"Huh? Oh coming Hikaru! What do ya want?" Ichigo asked.

"what happened on June 17th?"

"Heh? Errr it got hot?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Thought so." she said.

"What are you doing Hikaru? He probably doesn't want to talk about it!" Tatsuki yelled angrily

"Yeah sorry." _'There's only one reason this could happen. That's not really Ichigo! And that girl, why can she see him? And where have I seen her before?'_

"Class take your seats!" the teacher said.

"yes teacher!" Oh well, she could finish her homework in study hall.

An hour later Hikaru was walking through the narrow hallways with Tatsuki Orihime and her cousin, on their way to Study hall. Suddenly Ichigo had been acting normal again and Rukia was back.

"So what should we do during study hall?" Orihime asked "I was going to fix up my lunch! I have cinnamon and shoyu ramen with peanut butter!"

"Ooh could I have some?" Her cousin asked.

"Sure!"

"Are you two long lost sisters or something? How many people could like that?" Tatsuki asked grossed out.

"Actually this is my cousin Kyouko Chisoku!" Orihime said smiling.

"Kyouko Chisoku?" Tatsuki sad.

"Oh these are my friends Tatsuki and Hikaru!" Orihime pointed to the other two girls.

"Hikaru? OH MY GOD IT'S YOU IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS!" Kyouko yelled and gave Hikaru a bone crushing hug

"Huh? Do you two know eachother?" Tatsuki asked.

Kyouko grinned. "She was one of my best friends years ago! She was one of the best so-" She cut of realizing what she was about to say.

"What? Oh!" Now Hikaru remembered! Kyouko Chisoku captain of squad 7! One of the few soul reapers who was her friend. "This day couldn't get any weirder."

"What the hell?" Tatsuki shouted as she opened the study hall door. Inside Ichigo was covering his head with his hands. A girl was standing on one of the tables throwing chairs at him. She was quite pretty. She had long purplish-black hair that went down to the middle of her back. Right now it was tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing the girls school uniform. She also looked _very _angry.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT YOU FREAK!" She was shouting

"Ow! It was an accident! I just fell forward and needed to grab something!"

"NEXT TIME BE MORE CAREFUL WHAT YOU GRAB!" The girl shouted and threw another chair.

"Hey calm down!" Hikaru yelled "Hit Ichigo later! How can we work with all this racket?"

"Sorry." the girl scoffed as she hopped of the desk.

"Who are you anyways?" Hikaru asked.

"Hitomi Zaraki." The girl said.

"WHAT!?!?"

"OOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kyouko yelled. "HITOMI!" she ran to the girl and hugged her just like she had with Hikaru

"Ow! Let go!" Hitomi yelled.

"oh sorry." Kyouko let go of her still smiling.

Hikaru gasped. She knew Hitomi. She was the Lieutenant of Squad 11! Also, they were best friends! Her, Hitomi, and Kyouko always fought hollows together. No matter what. Other members of the soul society called them the soul trio.

"The universe just loves to prove me wrong" she whispered.

**Preview…..**  
Hikaru: wow. this day was weird...  
Kyouko: How can you say that Karu?! Your friends are back!  
Hitomi: Yeah, but you did stop me from killing that kid.*puts finger to chin* what was his name again?  
Ichigo: ITS ICHIGO!  
Hitomi:*pretends she didnt hear him* hm....oh well. who really cares

Ichigo: HEY!!

**Well, I hope you like this story!! Review please and tell me what you think!!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**The Soul Trio Ch 2**

"Man, these girls are crazy." Ichigo mumbled while rubbing his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hitomi yelled. Apparently she had heard him.

"Um, nothing." he said in a high voice.

"So what are you doing here Tomi-chan?" Kyouko asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." the girl said. They both stared at each other. Then they looked at Hikaru and smiled big.

"HIKARU!!!" they yelled and tackled her to the ground.

"OW!" she said as she hit the floor. Orihime, Ichigo, and Tatsuki just stared at all of them strangely.

After school Hikaru, Orihime, Kyouko, and Hitomi were walking home together. They got to Orihime's house first. Kyouko turned to her.

"Uh, I'll be in in a minute Orihime."

"Ok!" Orihime said and walked inside.

"Aright." Hitomi said as soon as the door was shut. "Now what are you both doing here?"

"I'm here on a mission. I'm supposed to keep an eye out for hollows. Apparently there have been a lot of attacks here lately." Kyouko said. "So why are you here Hitomi?"

"My brother told me Captain Kuchiki wanted me to come here and keep an eye on Rukia for a while. You know, find out why she's still here." Hitomi said. They both looked at Hikaru. "So?" Hitomi said.

"Uh, so what?" Hikaru said nervously.

"You know what, Hikaru!" Kyouko said angrily. "You left without telling us and we couldnt find you anywhere."

"Yeah, so why did you leave?" Hitomi asked.

Hikaru stared at both of them. She didnt know if she should tell them or not. They were her best friends. But still. She sighed. "I left because of what I did."

"What you did?" her two friends asked looking confused.

"My brother, Kyori, was sent on a mission. Which he died doing. I was devastated. Captain Fujiki went with him. And he told me what happened to my brother when he got back."

"Oh, Hikaru, we never knew." Kyouko said sadly.

"Its ok. Anyway, Captain Fujiki told me that Kyori was killed by a hollow. I believed him." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean, you believed him?" Hitomi asked.

"Later, I found out that my brother wasnt killed by a hollow. But a soul reaper. And the only other one who was with him...was Captain Fujiki."

Kyouko gasped. "So Catain Fujiki killed him?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yes. When I found out, I became furious and lost all control. I went after the captain and confronted him about it. He denied it at first. Then he finally admitted to it. He said my brother deserved to die. That he was worthless. And, after he said that, we fought. and....I killed him."

"What?!" Kyouko said.

"You killed a Captain?!" Hitomi yelled. "Are you insane?!"

"I know. But, thats why I left. After I did it, I kind of came back to my senses. I realized what I did and knew that if I stayed I'd be killed. So I left." Kyouko and Hitomi both sighed.

"You're a real handful you know that?" Hitomi said. Hikaru looked down and sighed. Maybe she shouldnt have told them. Just then Kyouko hugged her.

"Dont worry Hikaru! We understand how you felt."

"So, you dont hate me now?" Hikaru asked.

"of course not. How could we hate you?" Hitomi said smiling. "We're the Soul Trio remember?"

Hikaru smiled. So they were still her friends. They all hugged and said goodbye. Kyouko went into Orihime's house where she was staying and Hikaru and Hitomi walked off.

Hikaru walked with Hitomi until they came to a shop. Hikaru looked at it. "You live here?"

"Yeah, unfortunately.-_-" Hitomi said.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. Just then the door opened and a man came out.

"Hitomi! You're home!" He went to hug her but she punched him in the face.

"DONT TOUCH ME KISUKE!!"

"Man, thats what a guy gets for saying hello..." he said rubbing his face. Then he looked at Hikaru. "So, who's your friend?" he asked looking her up and down.

She glared at him and Hitomi said "She's a friend that you're gonna stay away from." Then she looked at Hikaru. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded and said "Yeah. See-ya!" and walked off home.

**Preview**  
Kyouko: Hikaru why didnt you tell us??*starts gearing up to cry*

Hikaru: uh...  
Hitomi: Oh great. Here we go again.  
Kyouko:*starting to cry* I thought we were friends???  
Hikaru: I'm sorry! Kyouko, please dont cry!!  
Ichigo: Whats going on now?? Why arent you giving the preview??

Hitomi: We're kinda in the middle of something!  
Ichigo: Aww man! Not again!!

**Reviews please!!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach isnt mine.

**The Soul Trio Ch 3**

Hikaru walked into her house and put up her arms to cover her face. Making sure to be on her guard she snuck into the dining hall.

"HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!" Somebody shouted and kicked forward and almost hit her face, but luckily she had her arms up. "aah great work my daughter! You've learned to keep your gaurd up haven't you?"

Hikaru sighed. "Dad! I'm your daughter! You've been like this ever since I left the soul society!" She shouted.

"Can't have you slipping up on your training now can I?" Her dad grinned and punched at her. Quickly she grabbed his wrist and flipped him

"DAD!"

"aww. You may as well be nice while your family is here to visit! You know we're leaving back to the society soon!"

Hikaru rolled her eyes and threw her backpack into the corner then sat down at the table. "Hey sis."

Her sister looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh hello Hikaru." She replied airily and went back to her book.

_'Why is my family so weird?'_ Hikaru thought.

After a quick snack of pork buns and rice Hikaru went back to her room and sat down at her desk to begin her work. "Okay, b6 =the square root of 312" She continued to do her math homework.

"Hey! I was sent here to handle the hollows!"

"Well I was sent here first!"

Hikaru angrily shoved the book on the desk and ran to her window. "BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!" She shouted at the people outside. Then gasped. Outside Ichigo, Kyouko, and Hitomi, all were standing with their zanpakto's clecnched in their hands. Rukia was standing with them next to Ichigo. She was the only one not in her soul reaper form. _'Ichigo, he's a soul reaper?'_

Rukia and Kyouko were yelling at each other while the others were just sighing and shaking their heads.

"Look, why don't you go away a squad captain shouldn't have to bother with this." Rukia was saying sarcastically.

"Oh you just want me to leave! well guess what weirdo not happening." Kyouko growled.

"Look you two! There's a hollow around and we need to fight!" Hitomi replied.

_'Hollow?'_ Hikaru thought. There had been a lot of spirit energy lately. She scowled. "ughh. Soul reaper duty." She slammed the window shut angrily.

"It's here!" Ichigo yelled. Hikaru couldn't help but curiously take a look at the hollow.

"HIM?" She said to herself. The hollow had sickening white horns curved around his neck. His body was covered in black fur and was shaped like a snake with two tails. She'd seen this hollow before. It was the hollow that had killed her boyfriend. "That hollow! maybe it still works?" She picked up the small gloves she had in her drawer, hidden way in the back. Hikaru put them on and shoved them through her head. She shook her head as she fell on the floor. "Ow man." She looked down to see if it had worked. She smiled.

Instead of her school uniform Hikaru was now in a black robe with white trimming. On her back she wore a large blade-her zanpakto. "Been a long time since I've done this." she muttered to herself. "And not long enough." She lifted her body onto the bed to appear like she was sleeping then bolted out of the window.

"What the-?" Ichigo snapped his head towards her. "You? YOU'RE a soul reaper?"

"Was." Hikaru snarled. "I was a soul reaper. The only reason I'm doing this is for the sword and abilities. If there's any hollow I can't pass up it's that one." She glared deeply at the hollow, who laughed mockingly.

"Ha! I remember you last time I saw you you were crying for your boyfriend. 'Kaizo oh Kaizo'" He said in a mocking tone. Hikaru glared and got into a fighting stance.

"You bastard. I'm going to kill you!" she yelled and ran at the hollow.

"Wait! be careful!" Hitomi and Kyouko yelled!

Hikaru ignored them and brought down her sword on the hollows shoulder. He yelled in pain as blood splurted from his shoulder. Then he knocked her away and she crashed into the wall.

"Gah! You dare hurt me you brat!" He yelled and lashed her with his tail. Hikaru jumped onto his back and tried to cut his head. He swerved just in time to make her miss and fall onto her back.

"Fine. time for a special soul reaper technique." She did the bakto that puts your enemy in a bind then swung her sword down towards it's head. He broke the bind and used some of his black fur to cut her shoulder. "Damn! I'm so out of practice!" Hikaru glowered at him and picked up her sword and placed it on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Hey you moron! This isn't time to be cocky! let us EXPERIENCED soul reapers help!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"no!" Hikaru snapped. "I'm going to kill this hollow!"

"Don't be so-"

"I have a reason! he Killed Kaizo! One of the people I loved most!"

**Preview………**  
Kyouko: Aww Karu, if you wanna cry you can cry on my shoulder.

Hikaru: Thanks Kyouko. But I'll be ok.  
Ichigo: Why would you cry over something like that? Its over and done with. And we're supposed to be doing a preview!  
Hitomi: SHUT IT STRAWBERRY!!!*hits him*  
Ichigo: OW!  
Kon: Hitomi!*flies at her to hug her but she grabs his face with her hand*  
Hitomi: Dont touch me pervert!  
Ichigo: Oh great! We're out of time again!!

**Well, review please!!! Let me know what you think so far!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach.......not mine.

**The Soul Trio Ch 4**

"Hey you moron! This isn't time to be cocky! let us EXPERIENCED soul repears help!" Ichigo yelled at Hikaru.

"No!" Hikaru snapped. "I'm going to kill this hollow!"

"Don't be so-"

"I have a reason! he Killed Kaizo! One of the people I loved most!"

Kyouko and Hitomi looked down sadly. "What?" Ichigo said surprised.

"Hahaha. What do you think you can do little girl? You couldnt kill me before so what makes you think you can kill me now?" the hollow said laughing.

"Because I'm fighting to avenge someone I care about!" Hikaru yelled as she readied her zanpakto. _'I really hope this works'_ she thought. "Whip! Hyukazin!" she yelled. Her zanpakto turned into a whip. She flung it and it cut the hollows head in half.

"NOOOOOO!!" the hollow screamed as it disappeared. Hikaru's zanpakto turned back into its normal form and she put it back on her back.

"Hikaru!!" Kyouko yelled running over to her friend and giving her a tight hug. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hikaru said. Hitomi walked over and hit her upside the head. "Ow!" she yelled. "What was that for?!"

"FOR BEING SO CARELESS!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SERIOUSLY HURT YOU KNOW THAT?!" Hitomi yelled. Kyouko, Rukia, and Ichigo all shrunk back with sweatdrops.

"Uh...sorry?" Hikaru said nervously.

"SORRY WONT CUT IT THIS TIME HIKARU!!" Hitomi yelled. Hikaru stared at her nervously then sighed. She hated when Hitomi had her sudden moodswings.

"Alright, who made Hitomi angry this time?" they all heard. Everyone turned and saw the guy who Hitomi was staying with. She turned and glared at him. "Come on Hitomi. Calm down. Or am I gonna have to hide all the ice cream again?" he said staring at her.

Suddenly Hitomi ran over to him and grabbed his shirt. "No! Please! Not the ice cream again!! Thats the only thing that keeps me sane!!" she yelled at him. Everyone got sweatdrops.

"Doesnt work very well does it?" Ichigo mumbled. Hitomi turned quickly and glared at him. And boy if looks could kill...

"What was that?" she said low and dangerously.

"I said that you're insane." he said. She started walking toward him while taking out her sword.

"Hitomi!!" Kyouko yelled running in front of her. "Stop it! Please! We're not enemies here!" she said to her friend. Hitomi sighed and put her sword away.

"Fine. I'll let it go this once." Then she glared at Ichigo. "But just this once. Come on Kyouko." she said walking away. "See ya Hikaru. You too Rukia."

"Right! Coming Hitomi! Bye Hikaru! Bye Rukia! Bye Ichigo! Bye Mr...uh, strange guy!!^_^" Kyouko said as she ran after Hitomi.

The guy who was wearing the hat and holding the cane said "Well, I better get back. You know how Hitomi can be." Then he looked at Hikaru. "By the way, my name's Urahara. Kisuke Urahara." Then he walked off.

"So what are you doing here Hikaru?" Rukia asked her after the others had left. Hikaru looked at her.

"I left the soul society a while ago if you remember and I've been living here."

"Why'd you leave?" Ichigo asked.

Hikaru glared at him. "Thats none of your business. Now if you dont mind, I have homework to do." She waved bye to them and walked back to her house.

**Preview………..**  
Hitomi: Man Kyouko...why didnt you just let me kill him?  
Kyouko: ^.^'Tomi, he's a human. We only kill hollows.  
Hitomi: So?  
Hikaru/Kyouko:*sigh*  
Ichigo: Hey! You guys are supposed to be giving a preview!!

Hikaru/Kyouko: Sorry!  
Hitomi:*crosses arms*hmpf.  
Kyouko: Ok well next time-  
Ichigo: We're out of time!

**Review please!! Thanks!! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**The Soul Trio Ch 5**

Hikaru snuck into her room through the window. If her sister had seen that she'd tell dad. And he'd think she was in soul reaper business again. Then she'd have to deal with him.

She walked to her room and got back into her body then sat up to do her homework. _'Why even GIVE me math? It's pathetically easy.'_ Because of this Hikaru was done in less than a half hour. And then came english. This was the most annoying class ever. She'd much rather be studying for that upcoming math test. But she didn't need to.

So without being able to find an excuse her teacher would fall for Hikaru started on the work. _'Damn it! Why do I CARE about what Shakespeare thinks?' _She growled to herself and stared out the window. Maybe nobody would notice all the cracks in the ground... most likely not.

Hikaru lost control of her thoughts pretty fast and started remembering the time when her amazing boyfriend had asked her out. She'd kissed him and then blushed like crazy. Then instead of Kaizo she suddenly saw herself kissing Ichigo??????????????? Hikaru shook her head and fell out of the chair. She sat up and rubbed her head. _'The hell? ichigo? Why'd I see Ichigo?' _The clock by her bed read-MIDNIGHT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! _'Oh my god I have to go to school in 8 hours!!!!!!!!!!!!' _Hikaru sat up and quickly rushed through her homework. _'Eh. Hitomi's good at this she'll help me!'_ She quickly changed and layed in her bed to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once again Hikaru was dreaming about Kaizo. But this time when he was killed by that hollow.

_"KAIZO!!!!" she yelled as she saw the Hollow's spike fur stab right through her beloved boyfriend. "KAIZO NO!!!!" Hikaru rushed to his side where he'd fallen down and put his head on her lap._

_"Hikaru..." He whispered_

_"Kaizo Kaizo please! Please tell me you're okay!"_

_"Hikaru...Hikaru please don't forget about me."_

_"Kaizo how could I do that?" Hikaru bit her lip trying to choke back tears._

_"that's good... Hikaru? I don't want you to be sad. Please don't let this stop you from falling in love again. Hikaru *winces* I love you" Hikaru bent to kiss him-just one last time._

_"Kaizo..." She whispered silently and began to cry. "oh Kaizo..."_

Hikaru woke up at the ringing of her alarm to find that she'd not only bean crying in the dream-but in real life. _'Kaizo I'm sorry. Sorry I can't give you your last wish. But how could I fall in love again? Not after all the hurt it caused last time.'_

After changing into the school's uniform she went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. "HIKARU MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER!" Her father kicked at her and she grabbed his ankle

"DAD NOT BEFORE THE MATH TEST!!! DO IT SOME OTHER TIME!!!" Hikaru yelled with an anime vein.

"How can I be related to you?" her sister sighed. Hikaru stuck her tongue out at her and ran before her dad could do anything.

_'God I hate him sometimes.'_

"Hey Hikaru. wait up!" Someone yelled from behind her.

"Oh hello Tatsuki!" she waved to her.

"What was all that last night? There was some weirdo outside fighting you guys!" Tatsuki said once she caught up with Hikaru.

"Huh? Y-you must have dreamt it hehe.^_^'" Hikaru rubbed the back of her neck and Tatsuki stared at her strangely.

"Okay then? Whatever. Just come on! math test remember?" She pulled Hikaru by the arm to their class.

Outside Orihime was waiting with Kyouko, who was biting her fingers nervously. "I SUCK AT MATH! WHY DO I HAVE TO COME NEAR A TEST?" She was shouting.

"it's okay cousin!" Orihime patted her shoulder.

Hikaru sighed. "Kyouko why can't you study?" she asked walking up to her friend.

"It's annoying!" Hikaru shook her head and walked calmly into the class.

"all right before the test pass up your homework!" The teacher yelled.

"oh no I left it at home!" Hikaru pulled at her hair. No matter WHAT her math grade was super important!

"Here." Ichigo handed her a paper. "Take my homework. Can't be certain it'll all be right." Hikaru stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"hey I miss homework enough. It'll be fine you really care about your grades." he smiled, which shocked her even more.

Before she could reply the teacher took the homework "Thank you... Kurosaki? Where's the homework?"

"Left it at home."

"*sigh* Once again eh Kurasaki? Meet me after class to talk about this. I warned you last time. Class take your seats! And begin the test!" the teacher said walking back to her desk.

_'He knew...he knew about detention but he still gave me his homework?_' Hikaru didnt realize she was still staring at Ichigo until Hitomi jabbed her with her elbow. She glared then realized-The test! Hikaru mouthed sorry and got to work.

**Preview……..**  
Hitomi: That was a piece of cake!  
Hikaru: Yeah I know! That test was easy!  
Kyouko: T_T Speak for yourself....  
Hitomi: Its alright Kyouko. Not everyone is gifted like me.  
Hikaru: Hitomi! *looks at Kyouko*Its ok. I'm sure you did great!

Kyouko: Really?  
Hikaru: Of course!^_^  
Ichigo: Hey! Why didnt you guys give the preview?! Man now we're out of time!!

**Well thats it. Dont forget this is written by my friend Kylie too! So I cant take all the credit. Anyway, review please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine...obviously. ;P

**The Soul Trio Ch 6**

It didnt take long for Hikaru to finish her test. So for the rest of the period she worked on her other homework. At lunch she sat with Orihime, Kyouko and Hitomi.

"So do you wanna come to our sleepover tonight Hikaru?" Kyouko asked Hikaru.

"Sleepover?" she said.

"Uh-huh! At my house! Its just gonna be me, you , Kyouko, Hitomi, and Rukia!" Orihime said happily. Hikaru looked at Hitomi.

"You're actually going?"

"Yeah. I got forced into it. and besides. It beats sitting at the shop with Urahara." she said looking bored and annoyed.

"Oh." Hikaru said.

"So what do you say Hikaru?? Please?" Kyouko asked giving her a puppy dog look.

She sighed and said "Fine."

"Yay!" Kyouko and Orihime said happily.

Later that night the girls were at Orihime's house. They were all in their pajama's and were talking, playing games, and doing all that girly stuff. "So who do you like Rukia?" Orihime asked out of no where.

"Me? Oh, no one." Rukia said.

"So you dont like Ichigo?" Orihime asked her confused.

"No. Ichigo's just a friend."

"Oh! Ok." She looked at Hikaru. "So how about you Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked up at her. For a second the picture of her and Ichigo kissing she had before popped into her head. But then she shook it. "No one."

"Really?" Orihime said a little depressed. "Ok."

After a few minutes of silence Orihime spoke again. "Hey Kyouko do you like Uryu?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Kyouko said.

"Of course cousin!" Orihime said.

"...Good thing I don't like him or I'd have to tell you and pretty soon everybody would know." Kyouko said smiling.

"That wasnt funny cousin." Orihime pouted then she looked at Hitomi. "What about you Hitomi? Do you like anyone?"

"No." she said crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"LIAR!!!" Hikaru and Kyouko yelled. She looked at them both.

"What are you talking about? I dont like anyone."

"Oh please Hitomi. We both know you have the hots for Renji!" Kyouko said smirking.

Hitomi started blushing. "What?! I do not!!"

"You do too!!" Hikaru smirked.

"Really?" Rukia said. "Well why didnt you tell me? I could have gotten you two hooked up."

"I DONT LIKE RENJI!!!" Hitomi yelled.

"Who's Renji?" Orihime asked interested.

"Oh just a guy Hitomi's liked for years." Kyouko said smirking. "But she'll never admit it."

"There's nothing to admit!!!" Hitomi said angrily while still blushing. "Now can we please change the subject?!"

"Alright! Lets all get some snacks!!" Orihime said laughing.

Everyone agreed and they hung out for the rest of the night. Hikaru was really glad she decided to come. She had a really good time with the other girls. It had been a while since she had done something like this. And with Hitomi and Kyouko there, it made everything better. After a while everyone finally got tired and went to sleep.

**Preview…………….**  
Kyouko: Aww, Tomi loves Renji! Tomi loves Renji!^.^  
Hitomi: SHUT UP KYOUKO!! I DO NOT!!  
Hikaru: You do too!  
Hitomi: Do not!  
Kyouko/Hikaru: Do too!  
Hitomi: What about you Hikaru? You like Ichigo!  
Hikaru: Please! I do not!  
Kyouko: I think you do too Karu.  
Hitomi: I wouldnt be talking Kyouko. I saw you looking at Uryu.

Kyouko: YEAH RIGHT!! I WOULD NEVER LOOK AT THE NERDY SEWING LOSER!!!  
Hitomi/Hikaru: o.o  
Ichigo: WILL YOU GUYS FOR ONCE GIVE A PREVIEW!!

**Reviews please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or any of the Bleach characters. Me and my friend own Hikaru, Hitomi, and Kyouko though.

A/N: Alright so this is where we start the storyline. Of course its gonna be a tad different since there are 3 extra characters but its still basically the same.

**The Soul Trio Ch 7**

Hikaru rushed into the hallway to find her math grades. She scrolled up the list. _'Come on come on! Whew!'_ She was at the top again...tied. "Dang!" she said to herself.

"Huh? Oh tied again? Eh At least you got 100%. Can't really go better without extra credit." Tatsuki pointed out.

"Yeah I guess." Hikaru admitted. Kyouko ran over and searched the bottom of the list.

She sighed. "Thought so. Number 70... oh well. Hey Karu! You got Number one! Tied with that sewing moron." She just HAD to comment.

"You know you make me seem dumb for tying with a moron!" Hikaru sweatdropped.

"oh..." Kyouko said then shrugged. "Oh well!"

Hitomi came and looked at her test scores. "Yup. Number 2 again." She grinned.

"Am I the only one who gets bad grades?" Kyouko sighed.

"I guess." Hikaru shrugged. Ichigo came over checked his grades and just walked off. "Is it me" she pointed out "Or is he being even more distant to others then usual?"

Tatsuki looked at her. "Yeah but who cares about strawberry?"

Hikaru grinned and walked out of the school with her friends. _'I'm not really sure Tatsuki... Do I maybe care about him?' _

* * *

"HEY OPEN UP!!!" Somebody was crashing on the door yelling.

"Ichigo? What the hell do you want?" Hikaru yelled as she opened the door.

"RUKIA'S GONE!!! SHE'S IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!" He panted.

"Rukia? I care WHY?"

"Because your friends just went after her!" Hikaru sighed. Her friends-she cared about. But not Rukia...

"Fine I'll go. But don't expect any help with the soul reaper!" she ran outside-making sure to shove past Ichigo and started to look for the soul ribbons. _'There! Red! I'm comin guys!' _

* * *

Hikaru turned a sharp corner and continued to run with Ichigo catching up pretty fast. They got there to see RENJI? He and Rukia's annoying brother were standing in the middle of the street. Rukia was standing next to where Renji was holding his sword over were Uryu was lying on the floor.

"Renji Abarai. Is the name of the man who killed you" He was saying. He brought down the sword and Ichigo made the floor crack to stop him.

"Ichigo Kurasaki. The name of the man who's gonna kick your ass." He said in his annoying smug voice.

"yeah yeah don't get cocky starwberry!" Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"Even in front of the enemy huh? Can you ever let me finish a monologue!?!?!" He yelled.

"No I won't!"

"what are you two talking about?" Renji growled.

Somebody behind them was fighting with another kid. "We could've been faster! You just HAD to stall!"

_'Hitomi?_' Hikaru turned and saw her friends.

"Well When I found out that four-eyed loser was here I wanted to wait and let him get a bit beaten up first!" Kyouko crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

Rukia and Renji shrunk back with sweatdrops while Hikaru fought with Ichigo and Hitomi fought with Kyouko. "What morons." They both sighed at the same time.

"Renji?" Hitomi stopped suddenly and quickly hid her face. _'Damn why's he gotta be here?' _She thought.

"Hey forget bout me spiky hair?" Renji growled. "You were gonna kick my ass right?" He scoffed.

"Oh right. Sorry but you were so insignificant I didn't notice." Ichigo mocked Renji.

"Ichigo! Don't underestimate him! You idiot!" Hikaru yelled.

"Oh butt out!"

"Ichi-" Hitomi and Kyouko both stopped her from hitting him over the head. "Hit him AFTER he fights. Right now we gotta try to help." Hitomi said.

"Right! Wait help who?" Kyouko said.

"Ichigo!"

"Oh then right!" she said.

"Wow you're taking that rivalry too far." Hitomi said sweatdropping. Hikaru shook her head and turned to where her classmate was fighting-and losing. Renji kept bringing down the sword and Ichigo kept holding up his and struggling to keep his stance.

"What's wrong? This big sword just a show?" Renji laughed. Ichigo swung his sword and Renji jumped into the air. He swerved and swung his sword down hard on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo fell to his knees and clutched his shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Hikaru and Rukia both yelled. _'What? Wait why am I-? I don't care do I?' _Hikaru shook her head. '_Stop this Hikaru!'_ she mentally cursed yourself.

"It's over." Renji scoffed. "Pretty soon you'll be dead and Rukia will get her powers back. And then Rukia will come to the soul society to die." Ichigo glared. "Man you are as dumb as you come. Rukia came out here so you wouldn't have to get involved. You should've stayed put at home. But you just had to play the hero. Just what did you think you could accomplish? You're not a reaper you're a fake! There's no way you could hurt a real soul reaper. You couldn't even lay a scratch on one of them."

Suddenly a sword swung upwards and cut Renji across the face. "Sorry I wasn't listening?" Ichigo said getting to his feet. "You were saying something about a scratch?"

Renji glared at him. "You punk" He jumped to the side.

"You let your guard down Renji." Hikaru looked over startled. She almost forgot Byakuya was there too.

"Huh?" Renji turned. "Captain Kuchiki?"

"This boy Ichigo Kurosaki. I believe I've seen him before. There was a report from the secret remote squad. He delt the menos grande quite a serious blow." Rukia's brother said.

Renji laughed coldly. "You gotta be kiddin me? Man the secret remote squad must really be slipping these days. This PUNK deal with a menos grande? What idiot would believe that load of crap?" He swung his hand down. "I mean look at him! and that zanpakto! It's nothing but an oversized piece of junk! He obviously can't control his spirit energy. So tell me. What's the name of that monstrosity?"

Ichigo looked confused. "What's it's name?"

"You didn't even ask did you?"

"You mean Rukia? Wait you meant to tell me you all name your swords?" He stared at Renji.

"I knew it you can't even ask your zanpakto it's name. And you really think you can fight me as an equal?" Renji pulled out his sword. "Come back in 2000 years! Roar Zabimaru! Open your eyes to what lies before you!" His sword grew into an almost whip with spikes coming out of it and Renji jumped into the air and came down near Ichigo. "And fall upon your prey!" He dug the sword down deep into Ichigos shoulder-who dropped his sword and gasped in pain. Renji laughed and pulled it back so that it would continue to tear his shoulder. "it's all over you runt you've lost to Renji Abarai and will die were you stand!" he whirled it in the air repeatedly and Ichigo fell down and coughed out blood. "Sorry it's ending this way kid. But that's what's known as a difference in strength.*stops spinning*That's because the zanpakto can change its size and strength. And it responds to the wielders spirit energy. How do you like MY spirit energy?"

Ichigo panted painfully and gasped in air. "Well that's it kid." Renji said. "It's time for me to head out. I don't like the way the air smells here." he got into a stance to prepare to kill Ichigo!

"No Ichigo!" Hikaru yelled out. Her friends turned to her.

"Is that really you?" Kyouko asked surprised.

_'Ichigo if anything I know you're no quiter! Don't back down!' _Hikaru prayed he somehow would get the message.

"Ready?" Renji mocked. "No answer eh?"

_'Ichigo!_' Hikaru yelled in her head.

Renji stabbed forward with a battle cry. "Run Ichigo move!" Rukia yelled.

"Don't you bring that sword down!" Hikaru yelled and the two of them grabbed Renji's arm to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Renji yelled as Rukia dug her knee into his back. "Let go of me!"

"Hey be careful!" Hitomi yelled.

"That for Hikaru or Renji?" Kyouko whispered.

"Oh shut up!"

Rukia yelled for Ichigo to leave while Ichigo himself lifted his zanpakto. "But this can't be? How can you move?" Renji asked. With a jerk Hikaru was thrown off his back. It was then she realized she'd forgotten to go into soul reaper form.

"This'll work out just fine. I wasn't too comfortable with killing someone who couldn't even move." Ichigo got to his feet and Renji continued to talk "All you can do now is fight hard and die!"

"No Run Ichigo! You can't win!" Hikaru yelled out. But he wouldn't move. She sighed. _'I can't stop him. He's going to fight no matter what.... what am I even doing all this for?'  
_  
"What's wrong?" Renji growled. "If you won't attack then I will!" He pulled out his sword again and glared at ichigo.

_'Ichigo?'_ His spirit energy was building up! It literally showed! The force of it was so powerful Hikaru needed to cover her face to block it out. Renji was looking frustrated. Ichigo looked up suddenly and cut Renji across the shoulder and jumped into the air. Hitomi bit her lip and Kyouko smirked happily. Ichigo knocked Renji backwards with his sword who's mask cracked!

"You sure got slower haven't you Renji!" he smirked.

_'Ichigo.. your speed has increased. His hasn't decreased. Nice job.'_ Hikaru smiled.

"I don't understand what's happening to me but I like it! I feel no pain I feel totally invincible!" He yelled out and Renji shouted

"Why you!" Then pulled up and pointed his sword forward. "Zabimaru time for you to roar!" He swung it and Ichigo smirked then easily side-stepped one attack and blocked another. The two continued fighting and Hikaru stared in awe.

_'Ichigo is getting powerful enough to overpower RENJI! Wow this is amazing!_' Renji was knocked to the floor and Ichigo swung his zanpakto down at him. _'Great Ichigo!'_

"Hitomi?" Kyouko asked her friend. "Hitomi?..."

Hitomi herself was pale. "I-I'm worried f-for Ichigo?"

"Yeah. Sure ya are."

Hikaru saw Ichigo holding his sword and staring in confusion. Most of it was cut off! She knew it was Captain Kuchiki. The captain simply walked past Ichigo calmly and stopped as a wound appeared on Ichigo's neck and he started to fall down.

"No! Ichigo." she gasped and saw Ichigo fall forward faster. He'd been hit again. "Ichigo!" she yelled out. "No Ichigo..."

Renji stared in shock. _'I didn't even see him draw his sword.'_ Hikaru was shocked by his strength. But all she cared about right now was whether or not Ichigo was dead.

**Preview……….**  
Hitomi:*thinking about Renji*  
Kyouko: Hitomi? Hitomi? I think we lost her.  
Hikaru: Thats the least of my worries right now.  
Renji: Hah. Looks like Ichigo's gonna die.  
Hikaru:*glaring at him*DONT SAY THAT!!  
Hitomi: DONT YELL AT RENJI!!!  
Hikaru: THEN TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO LEAVE ICHIGO ALONE!!  
Hitomi: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!  
Renji/Kyouko:*shrink back*._.  
Byakuya: I think we're supposed to give a preview.  
Kyouko: Too late.^.^

**Well, review please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Bleach characters. But I do own Hikaru, Hitomi, and my friend owns Kyouko.

**The Soul Trio Ch 8**

Hikaru was about to run over to Ichigo when she heard "ICHIGO!!"

She turned and saw Rukia running over to him. Then Renji grabbed her and pinned her against a light pole.

"Stop! If you go to him you'll just add 20 years to your sentence!!"

"What does it matter?! Its my fault he's dead!" Rukia yelled.

Hikaru looked at Ichigo. He couldnt be dead. Could he? _'No Ichigo. You're stronger than that.'  
_  
"I know what you're thinking. He does resemble him greatly. But its not him. This boy is dead." Byakuya said.

Just then Ichigo grabbed the bottom of his pants. Hikaru gasped. "He's dead you say?" he said. "I'd rather you stop talking about me like I'm not even here."

"Ichigo!" Hikaru and Rukia said happily. _'I knew you wouldnt give up.'  
_  
"Let go." Byakuya said.

"Im sorry. I couldnt hear you. Why dont you try looking at me." Ichigo said.

"I see. I guess you wont be needing that arm." Byakuya said.

_'No!_' Hikaru gasped.

Just then Rukia ran over and kicked his hand away.

"Rukia, what are you-"

"You are just a human. You have no right to touch him!" she said.

"What?" Ichigo said. Rukia looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You are going to die. Dont follow me. If you do, I'll never forgive you!" Then she turned to Byakuya. "Let us go brother."

He nodded and looked at Renji. Renji nodded and made the portal back to the Soul Society. Byakuya went in first followed by Rukia. (A/N: I know they dont go first but it fits with the story here.) Before Renji walked in, he looked back at Hitomi and smirked. She blushed and he walked through and disappeared.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said quietly before passing out.

"Ichigo!" Hikaru yelled running over to him. She checked his pulse then sighed. "He's still alive."

Hitomi and Kyouko walked over and stood behind her.

"Well, lets not stand here and watch as these 2 die."

The three of them turned and saw Urahara with an umbrella.

"What are you doing here?" Hitomi asked him.

"Just checking on things." he said. Then he looked at Hikaru. "So, you just gonna let him die or what?" She glared at him.

"Yeah we should save Ichigo but do we really have to help him?" Kyouko said gesturing toward Uryu.

Hitomi hit her on the head.

"OW!"

"Dont be so rude!!" Hitomi yelled.

"Hmpf, your just in a bad mood cuz Renji left." Kyouko muttered earning her another whack on the head.

* * *

Hikaru was sitting in Urahara's shop waiting for Ichigo to wake up. After a few hours, he slowly opened his eyes. She walked over and sat next to him. He sat up and looked at her.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

She closed her eyes for a second then smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said angrily.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL!! HOW COULD YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT A CAPTAIN AND LIEUTENANT?!" she yelled. He shrunk back a little. Just then the door opened.

"Yep. He's awake." Hitomi said coming into the room.

"Hey Hitomi. Where's Kyouko?" Hikaru asked her.

"She's helping Ururu make medicine." she said. Ichigo was about to get up when Hitomi pushed him back down with her foot making him scream in pain. "You're supposed to be resting!" she said.

"Uh, Hitomi, you could be a little more gentle." Hikaru said sweat dropping.

"Why?" her friend asked looking at her.

Hikaru sighed shaking her head. Just then the door opened again and a black cat walked in. When she saw it she smiled. "Yoroichi!!" she said happily picking it up and hugging it.

"Uh, why's she hugging a cat?" Ichigo asked Hitomi.

"Its a long story." she said sighing.

* * *

A few minutes later Urahara came in and he told Ichigo that he was the only one who could save Rukia. "How can I save her? She went back to the soul society." Ichigo said.

"There is another way into the Soul Society." Urahara said.

"Another way?" Ichigo questioned. Then he stood up. "Tell me how!"

"Alright. On one condition." Urahara said. "For the next 10 days you stay here and let me train you to fight properly."

"I dont have that kind of time!" Ichigo yelled. "Rukia could be executed any minute!"

Hitomi pushed him down on the ground. "Shut up! You actually think you can beat them?"

"If you go to the Soul Society now you'll die." Kyouko said walking in the room.

"The Soul Society has rules. They dont execute anyone until a month after they're charged. It'll take me 10 days to train you. Then 7 days to get to the Soul Society. Then another 13 days to get the job done. So we have lots of time." Urahara said.

"Will it make me stronger?" Ichigo said.

"If you truly want to save Rukia then yes."

Ichigo hesitated then said "Alright. I'll train under you."

"Good." Urahara said smiling.

The 7 of them(Hikaru, Hitomi, Kyouko, Ichigo, Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai) went downstairs into the basement of Urahara's shop. Down there was a huge training area that was all rocky.

"Wow." Hikaru and Ichigo said. "All this under a shop?"

"Yep. Its cool right?^_^" Urahara said.

"Alright. We dont have time to waste! Start the training already!!" Ichigo said.

Urahara smirked. "Alright." Then he shoved the end of his cane into Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo's body fell but he was still standing.

"What the?!" Ichigo yelled.

"When Byakuya fought you he took the soul Reaper powers Rukia gave to you." Hitomi said.

"So now you have to get them back." Kyouko said smiling.

"How do I do that?" he asked confused.

"You will need to complete 3 tasks. If you do, you will have grown strong enough to enter the Soul Society." Urahara said. "Hitomi. Tell Ichigo his first task."

She sighed. "Fine. You have to fight Ururu." Ururu stepped up wearing protective gear.

"Are you kidding?!" he said. "You want me to fight a kid?"

"Just do it!" Hitomi yelled.

Then Ururu attacked him. After a few minutes of running from the little girl, Ichigo eventually dodged her. He ended up scratching Ururu's face, causing the girl to get angry and kick him into a huge rock.

"Yay! You passed the first test!" Kyouko said happily.

"What? She totally kicked my ass!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, you're really pathetic." Hitomi said.

Hikaru sighed and Ichigo growled. Then he gasped as Tessai cut the chain that connected his soul to his body.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled. Hikaru stared shocked. What were they thinking?! Ichigo couldnt return to his body now! Tessai sat on top of Ichigo and a few seconds later they both fell down a large hole. Everyone walked over and looked down the hole.

"You think you made the hole deep enough Ururu?" Jinta said sarcastically.

"Eh, should of made it deeper." Hitomi said. Hikaru glared at her.

"Hitomi!" Hitomi just shrugged and looked back down the hole. Hikaru sighed and looked down it too. _'Please get out of this hole as a soul reaper Ichigo.'_

**Preview…….**  
Hikaru: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Ichigo please be alright!!!  
Hitomi:*whispers to Kyouko*She's totally worried about him.  
Kyouko:*nods smirking*  
Hikaru:*glares*Of course Im worried! You should be too!  
Kyouko: Im sure Ichigo will be fine!^.^  
Hitomi:I dont care what happens to strawberry.  
Hikaru: Hitomi!  
Ichigo: Hey! Give the preview already!  
Hikaru/Hitomi/Kyouko: o.o How'd you get out?

**Reviews please and thanks!!! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

**The Soul Trio Ch 9**

"So 72 hours and he'll be a hollow?" Hikaru said to herself. "That's just great."

"Yeah I know! What are we supposed to do down here for so long?" Hitomi pouted.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Kyouko pointed out.

"So? It's what I meant."

"Good enough." Kyouko shrugged.

Hikaru sighed with a big sweatdrop. But Hitomi had a point. 72 hours? This could get VERY boring. Luckily she could always count on her friends. "So what do you guys like, black humor? Or silly yet hilarious humor?" she asked Urahara.

"What? Uhh both." he shrugged.

"Hey! Kyouko, Hitomi! did you guys finish your homework?" she asked them.

"Nope! OOH! I can do it here!" Kyouko bent on her knees and began to work on the math homework.

Hitomi sighed. "Wow that's just odd. It shouldn't take you so long." she crossed her arms and shook her head.

Kyouko stuck out her tongue. "Well who cares if I'm not smarticall?"

"SMART!" Hitomi yelled.

"I like smarticall better!" Hikaru sat down and watched. Nothing passes the time like watching her friends be wierd.

* * *

Hikaru lied on the floor tossing a yoyo up and down. "How long has it been?" she asked exasperated.

"About 72 hours! hey time's almost up Ichigo!" Hitomi yelled down the hole.

"I KNOW! But I still have 5 chain links left."

"Uhh that one's a bit different then the others." Jinta said standing next to her.

"What do you mean? OH MY GOD! STOP!!" Ichigo yelled from own in the hole.

Hikaru looked at Urahara who shrugged. "I'd ask what was going on but then you'd tell me and why would I want that?" She sat down_. 'Ichigo hurry! Please don't become a hollow!' _She heard Ichigo screaming and somebody shouting. "What was that?" Urahara pointed up. She saw something falling down into the pit. "????A box?" Hikaru cocked her eyebrows.

"It's actually a fatal technique. Go figure." Hitomi said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?!?!" Hikaru yelled out.

Before anybody could respond a big cloud of dust surrounded the area around them all. Hikaru put her arms in front of her face to shield herself. A few minutes later she saw Ichigo standing there with a hollow mask and soul reaper body!?!?!?!?!

"A half hollow half soul reaper?" she asked herself more than anyone else. Ichigo picked up the edge of his sword and hit it over his head and cracked the mask.

"Huh?" Everyone jumped at once.

"Man are you insane Urahara?" Ichigo asked angrily. "That was messed up I almost became a hollow."

"Well at least you passed! Now the third and final task-knock off my hat. There's no time limit so don't worry!" Urahara grinned.

"Hah! Tell you what forget that little rule. Give me just five minutes and I'll have your hat off."

"Huh? five minutes? Okay then." Urahara smirked and pulled out his sword. Hikaru heard something behind her and turned to see Tessai climbing out of the hole.

"Oh! Tessie are you okay?" Kyouko asked.

"No I'm not okay. My glasses are cracked!" Tessai complained.

"If you're breathing you're okay." everyone sighed.

"Things should get interesting. Boss Urahara just drew out his sword! So even if they are cracked you should keep them on for this!" Jinta said and he turned to watch.

Urahara swung at Ichigo and cut up a rock. Ichigo jumped backwards "Hey not bad considering you're using a kiddy sword!" he said.

"Oh what a compliment student don't expect me to go easy on ya!" Urahara laughed and began to chase Ichigo laughing weirdly while swinging his sword. Ichigo stopped suddenly and turned in time to have the small part of his mask left be cut off. "You let your guard down Ichigo! you thought because I'm not a soul reaper I couldn't have a zanpakto. And you're thinking there's no way I can hurt you. You are so naive. Awaken now Benehemei." Urahara said.

His sword began to glow red and grew much larger. Ichigo gasped and Hikaru stared in disbelief. _'How did he get a zanpakto?_'

"I assure you this is very real." Urahara smirked.

"A name for my zanpakto?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes. Each zanpakto carries a unique name. This is Beneheime *points sword at Ichigo* the red princess. Let me show you." He shoved the sword forward and blew Ichigo backwards. Then ran over and locked his blade with Ichigo's. "I'll give you credit for not running away at least. and for fighting me with that broken stump. Just the same, Benehemei is much to fierce to let a blade like that stop her." Urahara cut more of the blade off of Ichigo's sword. Ichigo turned and ran again. Urahara quickly caught up. "Don't you get it Ichigo? Your sword has no concentration of spirit energy. It has size but that's all it has *easily dodges attack from Ichigo* It carries the shape but no strength. So I can cut it." He swung the sword again leaving nothing but the hilt for Ichigo. "Now you no longer have any sword at all. Do you plan to continue attacking me? I suppose you could maybe get my hat off with it. But this time you're going to need a lot more than blind luck. Or you'll get killed."

_'He's not kidding.'_ Hikaru thought. _'He really_ _will kill him. Ichigo you need to find out that blades name!' _

Ichigo ran away again then hardly managed to dodge the attack Urahara brought at him. Urahara caught his shirt and threw him to the ground then almost hit him but luckily Ichigo jumped away. He turned and got into a fighting stance looking angry Ichigo turned and swung his sword at Urahara. "Zongetsu!" He yelled loudly. A rush of power flew from the blade and nearly blew the place up.

Hikaru scrambled to her feet. "AWESOME!" Kyouko shouted. Ichigo was holding an almost scythe like sword with a sharpened curved edge.

"What? How lame that zanpakto doesn't even have a hilt or guard." Hitomi rolled her eyes while Ichigo stood up and lifted forward his sword.

"About time now try to knock off my hat! Are ya ready for that?" Urahara said cheerfully.

"No offense. But I hope you dodge this!" Ichigo said.

"What? Breath benehemei!" Urahara blocked Ichigo's zanpakto as he swung it down full force.

"Hey! He did it!" Hikaru said as she saw Urahara's hat flying into the air.

"Whew good thing I protected myself with my blood mist shield." Hikaru noticed a red energy floating around Urahara. His hat landed at his feet and he went to pick it up. "That wasn't very nice. *brushes hat* I do believe you've killed my hat. Ichigo you are one frightening kid you know that?" He smiled as he put his hat back on.

"NICE JOB ICHIGO!" Hikaru yelled out.

"Yeah whatever." Hitomi scoffed.

Hikaru watched the fireworks blast in the sir. The next day they would be going to the soul society. Orihime was promising Tatsuki she would come back for her and Kyouko was talking to Hitomi.

"I bet you can't wait to see Renji!" She joked.

"I bet you won't be able to stand having to leave Uryu for awhile" Hitomi mumbled.

"What?" Kyouko cocked her head while Hikaru and Hitomi sighed.

Ichigo came over to them. "Hey." He said.

"What?" Hikaru glared.

"I wanted to know, why are you coming to help me?"

She stared in shock. "I-I never thought of it really. I just had to come. I don't know why I just-just did."

"Wow great reason."

"Oh be quiet! At least I'm helping."

"I'm not too sure you should."

"WHY!?!" she glared.

"I just don't want you to get yourself killed Hikaru." She stared at him. That wasn't exactly the response she'd expected.

* * *

Hikaru was fully prepared to leave. Her window was open she was fed and had drunk water and now she just waited. _'Why does my window need to be open?'_ she thought.

A light gleamed from far off. Hikaru cocked her head and fell from her bed as a bag flew through the window and broke on the wall. Blood leaked onto the wall to form words??????

'Urgent! Meet us outside the Urahara shop immediately!'

"the hell is this? It's like in those movies when they write a message on the wall in the victims own blood!" she said to yourself.

Suddenly a PS appeared on the wall. It read: if you think this is one of those 'written in the victims own blood' clichés. Then you obviously have no sense of humor.

"HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!"

* * *

The only people at the store were Ichigo, Chad, Urahara, and Hitomi. "Well well if it isn't Ichigo and Hikaru. right on time!" Urahara said.

"ughh." Hitomi gagged.

"Hey why's Chad here?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia saved my life once. I need to help her" Chad said simply.

_'He acts like he's discussing the weather....'_ Hikaru thought to herself. Ichigo gasped.

"What's the matter? Are you hard of hearing or something?" Someone said.

"Uryu?" Hikaru turned to see Uryu standing behind Ichigo wearing something like a...cape?

"I don't take defeat well. Especially when it's at the hands of a soul reaper. So I'm going too." He said. Ichigo gasped again.

"So we're all here?" Orihime piped up from the gate. She and Kyouko were just arriving.

"Orihime? Kyouko?" Ichigo said surprised. He looked around "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" He shouted.

"A little slow on the uptake aren't you?" They all looked down and saw a black cat walking up.

"Yuroichi!" Hikaru grinned. "Hello!"

"Kid don't tell me you didn't notice the increase of powers in these friends of yours." Yuroichi said to Ichigo. "There have been so many clues. You need to be more observant if you hope to live. While you were training these six were also training in there own way. Instead of asking dumb questions you ought to be thanking them."

"... A FREAKING CAT JUST SPOKE TO ME!" Ichigo shouted.

"His name's Yuroichi and he's not just a cat." Orihime said.

"It is hard to get used to." Uryu said and Chad admitted "I'm still getting used to it myself."

While Urahara rushed everyone inside Ichigo stopped Hikaru and Orihime. "I don't want you two doing this. You could get hurt." Ichigo told them.

Hikaru smiled. "We'll handle ourselves Ichigo." She turned into the building. "Come on let's go Orihime!" They ran into the building and back to the training area.

* * *

"Wow what an amazing place!" Orihime grinned.

"Glad somebody liked it!" Urahara smiled.

Hikaru looked over at Kyouko._ 'At least Kyouko's not freaking about Ur-_'

"HEY HE'S HERE!?!?!? ALL RIGHT I'M LEAVING!" She shouted.

_'Damn.'_ Hikaru grabbed Kyouko's shirt as she tried to leave. "You are going nowhere!" she yelled at her.

"Don't bother. SHE wasn't part of the deal. I'LL go." Uryu replied and turned to leave. Yuroichi bit him on the leg.

"No you're staying too."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Man it's going to be one of those days."

"Yeah." Hitomi agreed. "More than you think." She poured a soda she'd been drinking over his head.

The two yelled at each other while Hikaru banged her head on the wall repeatedly.

"I'm sorry but what are you doing?" Chad asked her.

"Trying to forget that I ever met those four."

"oh."

Orihime was talking to Kyouko. "I guess it's natural for you to hate him. He is a quincy..."

"He's a WHAT!?!?! DANG I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT! IS THERE ANYTHING NOT WRONG WITH HIM!?!?!?" Kyouko yelled.

"All right all eyes right over here!" Urahara called out. He snapped his fingers and a stone gate appeared. "Voila! the gate that leads to the soul society. It's called the senkeimon. I'm going to tell you all how to go through it. But first." He shoved his staff through Ichigo, Hikaru, Hitomi, and Kyouko. They all fell back in soul reaper forms. "All right listen up." Urahara laughed as the others stared at their bodies and then at them. "Unlike normal gates this has a spirit cargenal conversion machine."

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"i'll explain. As you already know the soul society is a spirit world. Unless you're in spirit form it's impossible to enter. Right now only you soul reapers can get through. The conversion machine will turn you into soul beings as well." He finished.

"Are you saying that that thing won't let us through without sucking out our souls?" Uryu said annoyed.

"yes." Urahara raised a finger. "the conversion machine will allow you to stay in your present forms-"

"All right we understand!" Ichigo complained. "Let's get going!"

"There's a catch!" Urahara hit ichigo with the cane, causing Hitomi to laugh. "The gate will only give you 4 minutes." everyone gasped.

"Is that enough time?" Hikaru asked.

"Ordinarily no. in fact the whole thing is a little shaky. Four minutes with the gate is all I can give you. After that the gate will close and anyone who hasn't gotten through will be trapped in the gate between worlds forever." Urahara said.

"How will we ever make it?" Orihime asked.

"Go forward." Yuroichi commented. "Have no doubt, no fear and don't look back. Only those who can do these things can follow me through the gate and survive."

"We all know this or we wouldn't still be here. Quit with all your preaching and let's do this thing!" Ichigo shouted.

"You understand that if you lose you can never return to this life again right?" Yuroichi asked.

"Then we just have to win." Hikaru said with Ichigo. The gate began to glow.

"So ready? As soon as it opens run in as fast as you can." Urahara pointed out.

"Right." Ichigo said.

"Good luck." Urahara said and opened the gate. Everyone dashed inside quickly.

* * *

"Don't look know but that section we just passed through is collapsing on us! I'm running as fast as I can but I don't think we can make it through!" Uryu yelled.

"Don't look behind you and concentrate your efforts on running! If the restricted current swallows you up then it's all over!" Yuroichi called to the others.

A crash of darkness fell down and a wisp if weird black stuff flew out and grabbed onto Uryu's outfit!

"Uryu! I knew that outfit would get him caught!" Ichigo grabbed his sword.

"Hold it!" Yuroichi yelled. "You musn't do that Ichigo the restricted current follows spiritual bodies if you reveal yourself using your zanpakto it'll swallow you too!"

Ichigo let go of his sword and the current continued to pull Uryu backwards. He screamed and Hikaru saw the cloth on his cloak rip.

"Thanks for tha- What?" Uryu said confused.

Hikaru was as shocked as he was. She saw Kyouko holding Uryu by his collar in one hand and the torn cloth in the other, arms outstretched.. She ran quickly to catch up with everyone, dragging Uryu behind her.

"Thanks?" he said confused.

"This is a one time thing okay? Don't expect it alot!" Kyouko turned and yelled at Uryu then continued.

"I can run you know!" he yelled.

"Not after how stupid you just were!"

"I dont mean to bother you while you're running but-something else is coming!" Uryu said scared.

"What now?" Hikaru growled.

A light shot out of the darkness and Yuroichi scowled. "It's the cleaner! It comes out here every seven days to clear out the passage way! And it's our bad luck today is the day! Don't look back! That'll only slow you down! Just keep running or it'll crush you to powder!"

_'We're almost there.'_ Hikaru thought seeing a light up ahead.

"Guys we're not going to make it!" Uryu yelled.

"OH QUIT BEING SO NEGATIVE!" Kyouko yelled and began to run faster until she was passing Yuroichi.

"Idiot!" Hikaru yelled. Just what they needed Kyouko wearing herself out right before they reached the soul society. "When you complain we're not going to stop later!" she reminded her.

Orihime turned and placed her hands on her temples "Bagukun! Ragaye! Sagentechu! I reject!" She shouted and formed a shield that the cleaner crashed into and caused an explosion.

Everyone was blown out of the tunnel and flew right into the soul society! Hikaru and Hitomi managed to stay on their feet. While the others were all fallen on the floor and dizzy.

"Hey you alright?" Hikaru asked and shook her head.

"Yeah." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I think so." Chad said.

"Uggh I'm fine." Uryu answered.

"Kyouko?" Hitomi asked looking around. "Where is she?"

Hikaru heard a muffled voice saying "Get off me now or you're dead."

She looked around and saw Kyouko lying flat on her stomach....where Uryu had fallen right on top of her.

".. AHH!" Uryu jumped up.

"Great now I need to disinfect or something!" Uryu and Kyouko both complained at once.

Everyone sighed with sweatdrops.

"I knew that would be rough going through the gate but I never knew it would take such a toll on my equipment. I never expected I'd have to use my spare cape so soon." Uryu said as he pulled another cape out of his jacket.

"He brought a spare?" Ichigo and Chad both said with "what the hell" expressions.

"That's pathetic" Hitomi shook her head.

Hikaru nudged her side. "Hey Renji's gonna be here." she taunted.

"HEY NOT FUNNY KARU!" her remark earned her a punch on the head.

"Hey!" Hikaru pouted and crossed her arms. "So where do we have to go Yuroichi?" she asked the cat.

"Over the gate of course." He replied.

"How?" Hikaru cocked her head. And she did not like the cats expression.

"Kukaku of course."

"WHAT HER!?!?!?" Hitomi and Kyouko yelled. "Can't we just OPEN it?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Yoroichi smiled slyly. "Besides we might need you for future references. If you took US through the gate we'd lose the advantage of trust."

Hitomi and Kyouko both had anime waterfall tears. "Oh come on!" They both said at once.

**Preview………….**  
Hitomi: HOLD IT!!! I REFUSE TO GO SEE KUKAKU AGAIN!!  
Ichigo: Come on! She cant be that bad...  
Hitomi: Oh yeah? Think of me 100 times worse.  
Ichigo*thinks then gulps* Maybe we should go a different way.

Yoroichi: No. We're going to Kukaku.  
Hitomi/Kyouko:*look at each other then start writing on paper*  
Uryu: What are you doing?  
Hitomi/Kyouko: Writing our wills.

**Ok well hope you like it so far!! My friend and I have a lot of fun writing this(since Hitomi is based on me and Kyouko is based on her lol). Anyway, reviews please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**The Soul Trio Ch 10**

The group stayed in an inn for the night. Before they went to sleep, they were sitting up trying to figure out how to get through the wall.

"Elder, do you know the whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?" Yoroichi asked the old man.

"What?!" he said. "You cant be serious!"

"As you know, she is someone who likes to change her place of residence. I havent been able to find out where she currently lives."

"Kukaku....Shiba." the old man growled. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Are you sure? Dont tell me you're planning on going over the wall like _that_?!"

"Apparently thats what he's saying." Hitomi said with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Huh? Whats that noise?" Ichigo said. Everyone listened closely and they could hear something outside.

"It sounds like a stampede." Orihime said.

Suddenly a guy bursted through the door and fell at Ichigo's feet. "Anyone know who this guy is?" Ichigo asked as the guy stood up. Everyone heard a snorting and looked at the door to see a boar with a red bow on walk in. "Huh?!? Are you kidding?! What in the....what's a boar doing here?!"

"Well, well, well, what do you know. Thrown in by old Bonnie. There's gotta be a better way to travel." the guy said brushing himself off. Then he looked over at the elder. "Hey! Its been a long time old man."

"Ganju no! What are you doing here?!" the old man asked frantically. "I think you should go home!"

"What gives?" the guy asked. "Look I know its been a while but is that any way to greet an old friend? I mean what are your guests here going to think?" He looked around at all of them and then noticed Ichigo, Hikaru, Hitomi, and Kyouko.

"What do we have here? Would someone explain to me why there are stinkin' soul reapers here?" Ganju said angrily.

"What did you say?" Ichigo said.

"What's the matter? Your ears not workin?" Ganju said walking over to Ichigo. "What I said was would someone explain to me why there are stinkin' soul reapers here." he said while slapping Ichigo's face. They both glared at each other. Then Ganju grabbed Ichigo's face. "Well say something you sniveling dandilion." Then he flew back when Ichigo punched him.

Everybody got sweatdrops.

"Hey!!! Just what are you trying to do?!" Ganju yelled. "Are you picking a fight with me?!"

"You started it, pig straddler!! You walked in and picked on me for no reason!!" Ichigo yelled. "What kind of moron are you?!"

"Moron?!" Ganju yelled. they kept arguing with each other.

"What should we do about this? We've got to stop those two!" Orihime said.

"Eh, let 'em go." Hitomi said.

"Come on!" Uryu said. "Tell us who the guy is!"

"Are you kidding me? You really dont know who I am?" Ganju said.

"No I dont." Uryu said.

"Me either." Orihime said.

"No." Chad said.

"Same here." Hikaru said.

"I dont wanna know." Ichigo said.

"Well, let me introduce you to-"

"Ganju." Kyouko said.

"Huh?" Uryu said.

"Thats his name." she sighed.

"Oh."

"Thats right." Ganju said. "And I'm the self proclaimed deep red bullet of West Rukon. And self proclaimed, but univerally acknowledged bossman of West Rukon. And finally, the self proclaimed number one soul reaper hater of West Rukon!"

"You forgot self proclaimed fool." Ichigo said.

"Say what?" Ganju said.

"You heard me." Then Ganju tackled Ichigo and they flew outside. Everyone tried to go outside but Ganju's men stood in the way.

"Hold it right there! We wont let you get in the bossmans way." one of them said.

"But look, if you really wanna fight someone...." another said.

"We would be happy to oblige you." a third said.

"Ganju's henchmen." Uryu said.

"What do we do now?" Orihime asked.

Hitomi stepped up to the front of the group and glared, and the others could almost see a creepy bluish white glow around her. "Alright." she pulled out her sword, and the guys took a step back scared. Face it, anyone would be scared of her right now. and the two idiots fought for a few minutes. "Well come on! You said you'd fight." she smirked.

"Uh, Hitomi? Lets just wait and see what happens with Ichigo ok?" Hikaru said nervously. Hitomi rolled her eyes but put her sword away.

"Man you always spoil my fun Hikaru."

Ichigo and Ganju were fighting outside. Ganju was ranting about something then Ichigo kicked him and said "Shut up! Give it a rest why dont ya? If its a fight you want then fine."

"No Ichigo!" Hikaru said. "You shouldnt waste your energy on meaningless battles."

"Hey dont forget he started the fight!" Ichigo said. "So if you want this to stop then tell him."

Ganju pulled out his sword. "Stop this fightin Ganju!" the old man said coming out of the house. "Cant you see this man is a good soul reaper?"

"Hah! There are no good soul reapers to me!" Ganju said then he ran at Ichigo.

"Not good! How does Ichigo intend to fight without his zanpakto?" Uryu asked.

Chad threw Ichigo his Zanpakto. Him and Ganju fought then Ganju used his sand technique and Ichigo lost his sword. Ganju went to bring his sword down on Ichigo but Ichigo blocked and punched Ganju. The two continued fighting, punching and kicking each other. Ganju started running at Ichigo but then got stopped by a timer going off. "What time is it?!" he asked one of his men.

"9 o clock bossman!"

"9 o clock!?" he yelled. Then he whistled. "Lets go Bonnie!"

"Bonnie?" Ichigo said as a boar jumped over his head.

Ganju climbed on Bonnie and rode of saying "We'll finish this some other time!"

"You stupid coward!" Ichigo yelled. Then he got trampled by Ganju's men.

"Ichigo!" Hikaru, Orihime, and Kyouko yelled. Ichigo stood up.

"That was wierd..." Orihime said.

"Tell me about it." Hitomi sighed.

"I'm going to kill that guy when I find out who he is!" he yelled.

* * *

The next morning, Hikaru, Hitomi, and Kyouko were trying to get Ichigo to get up. "Lets go Ichigo!" Hikaru yelled.

"No! I'm staying here until that pinhead comes back!" he yelled. "I'm gonna finish my battle with him."

"What?! Ichigo, thats not our priority here!!" she yelled. Then she grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out.

* * *

The group was walking into what seemed to be country. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ichigo asked. "Hey! Hitomi!" She stopped and turned around and glared at him.

"I'm following the elders directions!! If you dont like it, then come do it yourself!!" she yelled. Her and Kyouko were ahead of the rest of them following the map the elder had given them.

"Dont get your panties in a wat, I was just wondering." Ichigo said. Hikaru and Kyouko sighed. Hitomi grabbed the front of his shirt angrily.

"What was that?!" she yelled.

"You heard me!" Ichigo said.

Hitomi growled and was about to punch him when Yoroichi said "Thats enough!" Everyone looked at him. "We have to find the house. Now lets go."

Hitomi let go of Ichigo and walked away.

* * *

They continued walking until they came to a house with an arm on each side of it that was holding up a sign. "What kind of weirdo lives in a house like that?!" Ichigo said.

"Oh shut up and lets go." Hikaru said. They walked up to the house.

"Halt strangers! Who dares tresspass here?" everyone heard.

"Huh?" they said. They all looked up and saw a guy on one of the hands.

"Foreigners, by the looks of it. And there are soul reapers." another guy on the other arm said. Then they both jumped down in front of the group.

"Very suspicious." the first guy said. "I, Kohonohiko..."

"And I, Shiroganohiko...." the other guy said.

"Cannot allow you passage inside this building!" they said. Ichigo grabbed his sword while Hitomi and Kyouko sighed.

"Be gone!" Kohonohiko said.

"Or advance! And be killed now for your insolense!" Shiroganohiko said.

"Crap. gate keepers." Ichigo said annoyed. "This soul society is just one annoyance after another!"

Yoroichi stepped out from behind Ichigo smiling. The two guards looked down at him and gasped.

"Master Yoroichi!" they both said.

* * *

Everyone walked down a staircase then into a hallway. They stopped in front of a door. "Please wait here while I announce your arrival." the guy said. Hikaru heard a noise from behind the door. "Uh, master, we have visitors." the guy said. "now, please enter." he said getting down on his knee.

He opened the door and Yoroichi walked in followed by the rest of them. "well, its been a long time hasnt it Yoroichi." a woman said.

"Kukaku's a..." Ichigo said.

"A woman?!" Orihime, Uryu, and Chad finished.

"You just assumed it was a man." Kyouko said.

"I need a favor." Yoroichi said.

"Thats usually the case." Kukaku said. "Is it dangerous?"

"Probably." Yoroichi said.

Kukaku smirked. "Then its a good thing I like danger."

**Preview…….**  
Kyouko: Hey Hitomi, are you excited that you get to see Renji soon?

Hitomi: What are you talking about Kyouko?! I dont care if I see him or not.  
Kyouko: You are such a liar.  
Hitomi: Am not! And you should be happy since you're getting to spend so much time with Uryu!  
Kyouko: I dont like Uryu!!  
Ichigo: HEY! We're supposed to be giving a preview!! Aw man, we're out of time!!  
Hitomi/Kyouko: oops.

**Well, review please and I hope you're liking it so far!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or their characters. But me and my friend own Hikaru, Kyouko, and Hitomi.

**The Soul Trio Ch 11**

"Ah I see." Kukaku had just finished listening to Yuroichi's request for help. She blew a puff of smoke from her pipe. "AH what the hell I'll take the job." She said.

"Excellent!" Yuroichi yelled happily.

"Maybe for you" Hitomi and Kyouko muttered.

"I did have some reservations but with Urahara involved how can I say no?" She stood up. "However while I trust you completely I do not trust these kids accompanying you. Aside from Hitomi of course."

Hikaru sighed. _'Anyone with Urahara huh?_'

"So I'm going to send an overseer with you just to keep an eye on them for me."

"Overseer?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Well I call him that but he's actually my kid brother. He's still kind of a dufus and not very useful but he'll have to do. Hey in there! Are you ready?" Kukaku shouted into a door.

"Yeah sis. I'm ready" Someone replied-someone who sounded unfortunately familiar.

"All right then I'm opening the door. So behave yourself." Kukaku said opening the door.

"It's an honor to meet you. My name is Ganju Shiba. And I'm pleased to be of service." Sitting on his knees and smiling at them all was the same idiot riding on the pig from before. The whole group stared at him with 'What the hell?' faces. Ganju opened his eyes-blinked twice- and gulped in surprise. He and Ichigo jumped up and pointed at eachother screaming.

"You two already know eachother?" Kukaku said looking confused. The two punched each other in the face and stumbled backwards. Ichigo grabbed Ganju by his head and threw him into the wall. Then ran at him and got kicked in the face.

"Oh god this is embarrassing." Hikaru sighed.

"Strawberry got hurt so I'm good with it" Hitomi shrugged.

Ganju started to tickle Ichigo with his foot? _'Idiot.'_ Hikaru sweatdropped.

"TAKE A HIKE FAT BOY!!!" Ichigo kicked Ganju through the wall.

"You moron!" Ganju yelled and ran back at Ichigo. They both repeatedly punched eachother while Kukaku smoked her pipe. They knocked the pipe from her hand. Kukaku looked down at her hand with her eye twitching. Hitomi and Kyouko both ran into a corner in the back of the room.

"Uh oh!" They both said at once.

"Why do I have the feeling that they've met?" Hikaru said to herself. Kukaku was about to pick up the pipe when Ichigo stepped on it. Hitomi and Kyouko both covered their eyes and gulped.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Kukaku yelled and gathered energy around her fist then brought it down on the floor and a wave hit Ichigo and Ganju. Everyone got up and ran out of the house which nearly blew up!

_'Some punch'_ Hikaru thought. _'Now I see why they hid'_ she gulped. '_Note to self-stay on her good side.'_

"Did she have to wreck the place just to stop them?" Uryu said.

"At least we know why she has to change houses so often" Chad said.

"I'd have preferred not to know." Hikaru pointed out.

"What's the matter you idiots? I oughta rip you a new one just for being so damn stupid!" Kukaku yelled at Ganju and Ichgio-both who were lying on the floor. "At this rate you two are going to screw up this entire mission! Not to mention you've already destroyed my house!" Hikaru, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Kyouko and Hitomi stuck their heads around the corner to watch. Kukaku turned to them with an anime vein. "You got something to say?" She yelled.

"Uh nothing at all!" they replied hastily.

Kukaku lifted Ichigo by his head and yelled in his face. "listen you idiot! You're in my house now! If you don't like the way I do things here then get the hell out! Any questions?"

"No-nope I'm just fine with it!" Ichigo gulped.

"Okay then I'm glad you understand." She let him go and walked away as Ichigo fell to the floor.

"Your sister's a real-piece of work." He said to Ganju.

"I know." He replied sadly.

"All right everyone on your feet!" Ichigo, Ganju and Kohonohiko jumped to their feet.

"yes Ma'am!"

"kohonohiko you and Shiroganohiko begin preperations outside!"

He saluted "Yes sir!"

_'Sir?' _Hikaru thought.

"The rest of you gather up your crap and follow me!" Kukaku yelled.

* * *

"How can it be so bright down here?" Uryu asked as all of them walked through a well bright hallway. "I didn't notice any generators anywhere."

"Lot's of firefly creeper vines. I keep them growing along the walls and on the ceiling." kukaku informed him.

"I don't think I've ever heard of that. Is that some sort of plant that only grows here in the soul society?" he asked.

Kukaku stopped walking and turned to a wall. "All right then here we are."

"Hey!"

"Open the door Ganju" Kukaku ordered.

Ganju jumped and shouted "Yes sir!" Then dashed to open the door.

Uryu walked over to her. "I said-"

Hitomi and Kyouko clasped their hands around his mouth. "Be careful with what you say to her!" Hitomi glared.

"Yeah you'll end up like the house! Not that it wouldn't be an improvement." Kyouko smirked.

Inside the room there was a giant cannon that stretched almost higher than the ceiling. "Whoa!" Hikaru grinned in amazement while Kyouko and Hitomi both had waterfall tears.

"Not that again!" they cried.

"I'll get you all into the seretai! Through the air!" Kukaku said.

"THE AIR!?!?!" Uryu and Ichigo yelled at once.

"Or my name's not Kukaku Shiba! Fireworks master of the Rukon district!"

"Fireworks?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right. Kohonohiko! Shiroganohiko! Raise it up now!" Kukaku yelled louder then before. The floor began to rock.

"Hey what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know!" Orihime yelled.

"It's the floor! It's-it's going up!" Uryu yelled.

"No duh Sherlock!" Kyouko yelled.

"Look! The ceiling! It's opening up!" Uryu pointed out.

"I think we can see that." Hikaru gulped. Soon the entire ROOM was above the ground!

"So did that scare you kids? This is my one and only fireworks advanced launch pad!" Kukaku stated proudly.

"The flowercrane cannon!" Ganju yelled and was hit on the head by Kukaku.

"That was my line!" she yelled.

"Sorry." he whined.

"Left you all speechless didn't I?" Kukaku smirked.

"I know that you're supposed to be some pyrotechnical wizard. But I'm still not fully convinced of it. the idea of shooting us into the air is completely-" Uryu was cut of as a small ball hit him square in the face, causing Kyouko to laugh like crazy.

Ichigo caught the small ball which had red designs on it. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's a ray shukaku or spirit core! place your hands on it and concentrate your spirit energy!" Kukaku told him.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Like this?" He clenched down tightly and looked up after a bit. "Can someone show me how to concentrate my spirit energy?" He asked.

"Huh? Any soul reaper should easily be able to do that" Kukaku said while making a small energy ball appear in her hand. "You should know how to do this."

"Well actually, he's the substitute soul reaper I was telling you about earlier. and he can't use spirit energy at all." Yuroichi told her.

"Yeah I can see that" Ichigo was still struggling with the ball and looking at it confused. "This kid is completely hopeless. Ganju show this kid how it's done." Ganju ran to Ichigo and launched forward to grab the ball from him.

"Give it here!" Ganju said. Ichigo pulled it away and the two started to fight over it. "Why you!!! So kid you want to play catch for it?"

"yeah come and get it if you think you can. I'd rather die then learn it from you!" Ichigo yelled before Kukaku punched them both onto the floor.

"Stop this right now both of you!"

"I'm sorry" They both mumbled at once.

Soon Ganju was holding the ball in his hands and encircling it in spirit energy. After a second a sphere surrounded him. Ichigo gasped in surprise.

"Oh this." Hikaru said. "I remember. Ughh so annoying."

"What's that?" Ichigo yelled out. Kukaku knocked on the sphere and it made a clink noise.

"This here is the cannonball. Now pay close attention everyone. The only thing guarding the seretaei is not that barrier. It's not that simple. that barrier is made from a stone known as seckysecky. Its rare even in the soul society. this is a fragment of it." She lay a small rock on the ground then punched the floor. A hole encircled everything EXCEPT the small space the stone was. "As you can see it completely repels spirit energy. Therefore it's impossible to smash through the barrier with spirit energy alone. Even in a small piece such as this it emits an energy that breaks down spirit energy from all sides. Which means the sereitei has a spiritual boundary protecting them from all sides. So you see-that's why we use this. This cannonball is a special device of my creation. If all seven of you combined put your spirit energy into this ray shukaku you'll create a temporary cannonball that CAN break through the barrier. Then I'll use the flower crane cannon to shoot that cannonball into the sky. and It'll punch a hole straight through the barrier. Any questions?"

"Eh well I-" Ichigo stuttered.

"All right then! take them down to the training room so they can practice concentrating their spirit energy." Kukaku ordered. Her two guards saluted and lifted them all up!

"hey what are you doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"Put me down right now!" Uryu yelled.

"okay this is embarrassing!" Orihime said.

"I CAN walk you know!" Hitomi yelled angrily.

"Listen you guys!" Kukaku responded. "If any one of you loses your spirit concentration you'll all blow up!" The guards started to walk away. Kukaku turned to Ganju who was lying down on the floor. "Oh yeah thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Hikaru, Hitomi, and Kyouko were lying in the training room watching all the others train. Suddenly Kyouko and Hitomi bolted up.

"You too?" Hitomi asked.

"So it's not just the captains. Ugghh Iba's gonna be so annoyed when I don't show." Kyouko whined.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked them.

"We've been called." They both said at once.

"So they know we're coming" Hikaru looked at Ichigo. He was being yelled at.

"No! That's wrong Ichigo!" Kukaku's guards yelled. Ichigo was clutching the ball and struggling to use his spirit energy right.

"Come on Ichigo try harder." Orihime said.

"It's supposed to be furon right?" Uryu asked.

"Help me out here is it working? I can't tell!" Ichigo yelled and Ganju sighed.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was lined up holding a small ball. Orihime made a perfect circle. "Good Orihime!" The guards were saying. "now you Uryu!" Uryu made an oval instead of a circle of spirit energy around him. "I'll bet that the shape stands for the boy's own personality."

"Chad you next." Chad easily made a spherical shield. "A bit unstable but very powerful! Hikaru?" Hikaru clutched the ball and took a deep breath. Soon a large shield surrounded her and the guards lifted their hand over their faces. "Very strong! It's almost crushing."

Hikaru grinned. What did they expect? It's not like this was her first time. "Kyouko?" Kyouko smiled and grasped the ball. An almost triangular shape covered around her. "Odd shape." the guards said. She pouted.

"no worse then that quincy's." Kuhonohiko said.

"Very good none the less. Now Hitomi?" Shiroganohiko siad. Their friend already had a giant circle around her. It wasn't really surprising seeing as who her brother was. Hitomi had always had a lot of spirit energy.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" she grinned.

"So now it's you Ichigo!" Ichigo grabbed the ball tightly and yelled out in concentration. But all that happened was the ball glowing. "that's terrible!"

"how reckless!" Shiroganohiko said.

"What is that?" Kohonohiko yelled.

"You have no talent for this!"

"No talent at all!" Ichigo angrily threw the ball and hit Kohonohiko in the head.

"Kohonohiko!" His friend yelled. Ichigo started to fight the two while yelling angrily.

* * *

Ichigo panted tiredly. It was nighttime and he still had not completed the task. Somebody opened the door. "Uhh boss man? Sorry to interrupt but dinner's ready." Ganju sat up.

"Huh? Hey guys listen up! Why don't we take a break-dinner's ready! I bet you guys are starving!" he said.

"I suppose we could eat." Uryu said.

"You didn't get to eat in the rukon district did you?" Ganju rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Those guys don't know how to use their spirit energy so they're not hungry. You guys go eat."

"Okay but what about-" Uryu started.

"Never mind about me!" Ichigo interrupted. "Go on ahead and eat. Never mind me I'll join you guys when we're done."

"All right. If you're sure then I guess we will. Come on let's go and eat Orihime" Orihime whipped around.

"Oh Uryu! I'm not hungry at all yet so I'll just stay here." Orihime's stomach growled just as she finished. "Okay I'm fibbing maybe I am hungry! Oh this is embarrassing."

"Orihime." Ichigo said. "Go on. It's okay I'll be fine."

"Oh! I know that it's just I want to stay and practice some more! Besides I'm not that hungry really!" Orihime argued.

"Orihime please. Do it for me" Ichigo said.

"ookay! I'll do it just because you're asking me so nicely I'm going to go then." Orihime smiled.

"Orihime are you gonna join us?" Uryu called out.

"All right you guys!" Everyone left but Hikaru, Ichigo, and Ganju.

"I'm going to stay. I don't eat much." Hikaru informed him. The look on her face must have said not to argue because Ichigo just sighed and went back to work. He tried again but failed and panted

"Damn it."

"So she that important to ya?" Ganju asked.

"huh?" Ichigo turned to him.

"that girl the other soul reaper. You know the one you came to save." Ganju said.

"not really." Ichigo said.

"huh? Why the hell are you so damn determined?"

"I owe her! She saved my life. She gave me her power when she just met me. Cause of that she was captured and now she is about to be executed." Ganju gasped. "I don't want to turn into some kind of guy who would just turn his back on her understand? What now?" Ganju shook his head.

"Give it here!" he grabbed the ball from him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"I've got practice to do myself. So cover your ears I don't want you to hear my technique. I'm doin some work on an old trick I developed." Ichigo gasped.

"Visualize this. Draw a dark and heavy as possible circle inside your mind. then imagine yourself jumping right into the center of the circle. This is a basic technique that allows you to get in touch with your spirit energy. *a sphere surrounds him* I could cry it's so easy." Ganju sighed and threw back the ball. "Sorry bout that besides since you totally suck you probably couldn't do it like I could anyways."

"Talk about a ham. What a bad actor." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

_'I hope he can do this.' _Hikaru watched uncertainly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hikaru ran out into the hall with Ganju. Kukaku came over. A glowing light was coming from the room they were just in. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked angrily.

"sis i'm sorry. I only showed him once but -He's going out of control!" Ganju yelled. Kukaku's eyes widened and she pulled open the door to show Ichigo with a shield even bigger than Hikaru's was.

"You stupid idiot! concentrate your spirit energy!" she yelled.

"I did it!" Ichigo grinned along with Orihime.

"Great Ichigo you did it!" The ball began to crack.

"You ignorant idiot! You need to stay focused!" Kukaku yelled. Ichigo yelled in surprise as the shield blew up all together. "WHAT ARE YOU FREAKIN DEAF OR FREAKIN STUPID!?!?!" Kukaku yelled while stepping on Ichigo's head. "I told you if you don't concentrate you'll blow up!"

"yes yes you did." Ichigo whined.

"Next time just be more careful." Ganju said. Kukaku punched him to the floor

"You're as guilty as he is! Both of you no food tonight!" Everyone shouted angrily and Ichigo fought with Ganju. Hikaru smiled and shook her head.

"Is he okay?" Ganju asked as everyone looked at Ichigo laying on the floor.

"He's just sleeping" Yuroichi said and sat down in front of Ichigo. "The rest of you go and sit over there. We haven't got much time before we begin our mission. I'm going to tell you now what to expect in the seretaei and you must remember that YOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Ganju sat down and began to chant from a scroll he was holding. "Oh man holy crap!" Ichigo jumped straight up "what was I dreaming about just now?"

"How do we know?" Hikaru answered.

"Have I been here long? And what am I doing sleeping on the floor"

"Like she just said how the hell would I know?" Ganju said annoyed.

"What's with all that chanting I heard you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"None of your business! Now shut the hell up!" Ganju yelled.

"Watch it!" Ichigo yelled. Before they could fight Uryu pulled open the sliding door.

"Oh I see you're awake come on it's time for us to take out off" He said.

"we're leaving now?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

"Very well. Are we all here now?" Yuroichi asked.

"yes sir." everyone said.

"Hmmm. Hey Yuroichi what happened to your tail?" Ichigo asked. Yuroichi had a bent up tail. Everyone turned to eachother-uh oh. Yuroichi's ears flicked back and forth.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with it?" Yuroichi growled and a red energy circled around him.

"Uh no nothing." Ichigo lied. "It's a perfectly wonderful tail."

"Don't you remember? You're the one who actually did that!" Uryu whispered into his ear.

"I did?"

"After you created that cannonball you fell asleep and grabbed master Yuroichi's tail! It took us all to get you to let go and by then it was too late!" Uryu said and Yuroichi bent his head.

"My tail. My pride and joy-ruined!" Everyone sighed with big sweatdrops.

"I highly recommend avoiding that subject from now on" Uryu pointed out.

"yeah got it." Ichigo agreed.

"Wait where's Ganju?" Kukaku asked.

"downstairs muttering nonsense to himself." Ichigo said.

"Never fear Ganju is here!" Ganju was clutching a paper in one hand and the wall in another. "The hero's always the last one to make his entrance." he pointed to himself.

"Okay but what's with that outfit?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya like it huh? This is my custom battle costume save your breath cause i'm not lending it to you." Ganju sad.

"Oh I'm crushed to hear that" Ichigo said sarcastically. "Hey wait what battle you're not coming!" Ganju stalked over and glared Ichigo in the face.

"My big brother was killed by a soul reaper!" He yelled. Hikaru opened her eyes wide-looks like they've got something in common...

"Ganju don't you dare!" Kukaku yelled.

"Why don't you just let me talk sister!" Ganju yelled and Kukaku gasped. "My brother he was a brilliant man. He passed the soul reaper entrance exam on his first try. at that time his spiritual power was at six class. the same level as a lieutenant. Then he finished a six year curriculum in one year. Then he became a member of a squad. in just 5 years he became a lieutenant. But he was betrayed by his comrades! His own soul reaper allies led him to his grave! I was just a kid back then so I don't remember all the details. But there are two things I'll never forget. Faces those two faces. And that cruel face of the soul reaper as he dragged my brother's body back home. And the face of my dying brother happily giving thanks to that same soul reaper. Why did he do that? Why would my brother be so forgiving? To this day I just don't know. Somehow my brother never blamed the soul reapers. And he never hated them."

A bunch of the workers were listening from the corner. "All this time he's kept his pain bottled up inside." One whispered.

"But HOW!?!? How could he not hate the beings who betrayed him! Why did he continue believing in them until the bitter end!?!?!? Somehow you seem different from the other soul reapers. That's what I think. I think that's what makes you different. And I think if I go with you guys I might discover something. that's why I decided I'm going to help! I'm going along with you into the heart of enemy territory to learn what being a soul reaper really is." Ganju finished as he let go of Ichigo.

"Oh Ganju...." Orihime whispered.

"Well it sounds like you've got your mind made up about this." Kukaku said. Ichigo grabbed Ganju's shirt.

"You and me then." he said.

"You and me."

"All right then! Are you all ready for the cannon?" Yuroichi asked.

"Yes" Everyone nodded. Ichigo looked at the ball he was holding.

"Can you make one Yuroichi?" he asked.

"Actually I guess I ought to give it a try" Yuroichi said slyly.

Everyone gasped. "Don't tell me this is your first try." Uryu asked.

"Put that down on the floor Ichigo." Yuroichi hopped on the ball and formed a cannonball around himself. "Just as I expected the task was as natural as breathing in and out." Orihime clapped her hands.

"Wow Yuroichi! In one try you did something that took us forever to learn!" Ichigo was angrily staring at the floor on his hands and knees.

"I can see how it bothers you but you shouldn't be so surprised. I can do many things that are far beyond your reach." Yuroichi said.

"Hey Ganju! Were you able to master it as well?" Kukaku asked her younger brother.

"I think so" He replied.

"Then we'll use launch method number two. Alright?"

"Very well."

"You better not chicken out and run away in the middle of the launch you little brat." Kukaku said.

"I would never do that." Ganju said.

"Not afraid to lay your life on the line?" Kukaku asked.

"No way!" he said.

"If you're all ready to go-then the final countdown starts now! *Makes a hole in cannon* Get inside everyone!" Kukaku yelled.

Everyone went inside right away but Hikaru grabbed Ichigo. "Ichigo! I wanted to say- I wish you good luck. I hope you can do this."

"Huh? Thanks Hikaru." she smiled. Suddenly she gulped and stumbled forward and kissed Ichigo deeply on the lips. He widened his eyes for a second then stopped-apparently confused. Hikaru pulled away quickly and covered her mouth with her eyes wide.

"I-I d-don't know what….I just" Ichigo put his hand over her mouth and smiled.

"Don't talk. You stutter. So you all ready?" He turned and walked into the rocket as if nothing had happened.

_'He's so calm. It's as though nothing happened. What came over me there?'_ Hikaru thought confused as she followed him into the cannon.

"The sun will be rising soon. That will be the signal to begin the launch ceremony." Kukaku said.

"Now inside the seretaei it's important that we stick together. If you should encounter any captains don't fight them don't even think about it. Just run. Our goal is to save Rukia you understand. You must avoid taking any unnecessary risks." Yuroichi told them. Orihime raised her hand.

"Should we all run away from cousin too?" Yuroichi bowed his head and sighed. Kukaku began to speak the chant.

"now it has begun! Everybody pour your spirit energies into the center!" Yuroichi said. A large cannon surrounded all of them and Kukaku continued the chant.

"flower crane cannon number 2! Kagesake blossom!" She yelled out as the cannon was launched into the air.

"Somehow I thought blast off would be more explosive." Ichigo said.

"That's only the start you simpleton." Ganju said and suddenly the cannon sped to the side quickly. Ganju pulled out a paper from his shirt.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo asked.

"These are the instructions for the launch! Flower crane cannon number two is just the blast of itself. The initial now we go to the secondary spell which controls exhilaration and access adjust! This will help with the precision guidance! Right so stay out of my way if you want to land safely!" Ganju said.

"all right I will." Ichigo said.

"Now then just one more thing I have to explain to you all." Ganju said. "In order to enter the seretaei succesfully we have to stable this thing. that requires keeping everyone's spirit energy at a constant output. And to do that keep your eyes on the center to see how much energy the others are releasing. Then adjust your energy release accordingly. One mistake and we'll all die!"

"I understand" Uryu said.

"I got it" Orihime piped up.

"Of course" Hikaru said.

"Why not?" Hitomi agreed.

"Of course!^^" Kyouko said loudly.

"now flower crane cannon number two begins!" Yelled Ganju. He chanted the same words as before.

"Ichigo I think you're releasing too much energy" Orihime pointed out.

"You really think? All right then I'll back off." Ichigo lowered his energy.

"Ichigo you need to lower it a little bit more!" Uryu yelled.

"What? Are you kidding me? I've already reduced it to half!"

"ICHIGO!" Hitomi growled.

"All right all right!" He lowered his energy and Ganju continued chanting while everyone was yelling.

"Would you shut up!?!? You and your big mouth made me repeat the same line twice!" Ganju yelled.

"Don't blame me just because you forgot your stupid little chant!" Ichigo yelled.

"That stupid little chant might save your life if you just shut your trap!" The two glared at each other. Orihime opened her mouth to talk but Hitomi raised her hand.

"Allow me." She punched Ichigo on the head. "Shut it fat head."

"Hey look-what's that?" Chad turned to look at something.

"It's the seretei!" Ganju yelled. Kyouko bit her lip.

"They can tell." She gulped.

"We're going to crash!" Uryu yelled.

"The only way to survive this is to pour in all the spirit energy you've got!" Yuroichi told them all. Hikaru focused all her energy into the ball until if she did anymore it would be crushing. Hitomi did the same-while Kyouko was a little less careful. Hikaru sighed and stepped on her foot to stop her a bit. Well it worked at least. The cannon ball collided with the barrier, causing the whole thing to rock.

"Push through!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone focused more energy allowing some to pulse out. After a few seconds the cannonball broke through and popped. Everyone flew out and yelled in shock.

"What's going on? We blasted through the sheild but we're not falling to the ground we're just floating here!" Uryu said.

"Don't get separated! The energy will keep us in the air until it dissolves!" Yuroichi said.

"And what happens then?" asked Uryu.

"It will coil us into a whirlpool and explode then vanish. We must stick together whoever gets separated will be blown away by the explosion." Everyone was blown around and then they got pulled together. "We've entered the whirlpool!" Ganju began to pull himself up desperately and crashed into Ichigo and Hitomi.

"What the hell?" Hitomi yelled. Soon they were all fighting.

"Would you three cut it out already this is ridiculous!" Yelled Uryu.

"Grab the person closest to you and hold on tight!" directed Yuroichi. "Don't let go no matter what!"

"Oh great." Ichigo complained.

"What do you mean by that dandelion?" Ganju yelled.

Chad grabbed Orihime who was yelling in surprise. Yuroichi sat down on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'll sit here on your shoulder!"

"No problem!" Ichigo said. Uryu was beginning to get pulled away from everyone else.

"Uryu!" Chad tried to grab onto Uryu but couldn't reach him. Chad scowled slightly and let go of Orihime then lunged towards Uryu. They both broke out of the barrier. Chad grabbed onto Uryu's shirt collar.

"What are you doing? Ahhhh!!!" Chad threw Uryu back into the field of energy. And Kyouko ran up to grab him.

"Moron" She growled.

"Why did you do that?" Uryu yelled out at Chad.

"Oh Chad no!" Orihime cried out.

"You'll be blown away!" Ichigo yelled. Chad began to fall quickly down into the seretae.

"No need to worry. I can almost promise you that Chad will survive." Yuroichi assured everyone. "But if you want to reunite with him on the surface you should assure your own survival first!"

"Come on!!!" Ichigo yelled then began to head forward With Ganju and Hitomi.

"Grab onto me!" Orihime yelled and grabbed Hikaru and tugged her forward.

"Come on quincy brat!" Kyouko reached out her hand as well to meet the others. When they all gotten close they were blown of into five different groups. Chad, Yuroichi, Hitomi Ichigo and Ganju, Kyouko and Uryu, And Hikaru with Orihime.

**Preview……**  
Hitomi: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!! WHY DO I GET STUCK WITH STRAWBERRY?!?  
Ichigo: ITS NOT LIKE IM HAPPY ABOUT IT EITHER!!  
Kyouko: I DONT WANNA BE WITH THE QUINCY!!  
Uryu: WELL I DONT WANNA BE WITH YOU EITHER!!  
Hikaru:*sigh*When will they ever learn?

**Well, review please!!! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

**The Soul Trio Ch 12**

Hikaru's landing was pretty rough. She stood up rubbing her butt. "Ow..." Orihime stood up a few seconds after her.

"Are you ok Hikaru?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah. I think so. How about you?"

"I'm great!^_^" Hikaru sighed.

"Good." Then she looked around. She hadnt been here in a while but she figured she might know her way around still.

"So how do you think the others are doing?" Orihime asked her.

"I dont know. But Hitomi got separated with Ichigo and Kyouko got separated with Uryu. So lets just hope they dont kill each other. Lets go." Hikaru said walking away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hitomi hit the ground hard. "Ow man..." she said. She heard a grumble and looked over and saw Ganju getting up. "Hey Ganju. You ok?"

"Yeah I think so." he said. Just then she heard mumbling.

"Do you hear something?" she asked Ganju. He looked down and sighed. Hitomi looked down too and saw she was sitting on Ichigo. "Oh." she said not really caring. But she stood up anyway. Ichigo got up and glared at her.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up strawberry." Hitomi said. He growled.

"Woohoo! What luck!" The three of you looked up and saw two soul reapers on a roof. One was bald and the other had semi-long purplish hair and a thing on his eye. Hitomi gasped. _'Oh no!'_ she thought as she quickly put her bangs in front of her eyes to try and hide her face. She knew them! Ikkaku-the bald one-and Yumichika-the other one. They were the 4th and 5th seats in your squad.

They two soul reapers jumped down. "Can you believe it?" the Ikkaku said. "First we skip out on our boring guard duty and these three fall right into our hands." He started doing a dance while saying "Lucky, Lucky...Im so lucky!"

Hitomi sweatdropped. _'Idiot....' _

"Today Im lucky!!" he finished before pointing his sword at the three of them. "However you on the otherhand, certainly arent."

"Yeah?" Ichigo said

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**  
Kyouko opened her eyes slowly. Apparently she had passed out when she landed. She sat up quickly punching someone in the jaw. "Oh my goodness I'm so-" then she saw who it was. "Oh. Nevermind." Uryu was holding his jaw. Kyouko stood up then felt a pain in her arm. She looked down and saw it was bandaged.

"You got hurt from the impact of the fall." Uryu said holding up a first aid kit. "I was able stop the bleeding but there was nothing I could do for the pain." Kyouko turned away from him.

"Well I didnt need your help."

He sighed and said "We better move. We made a lot of noise and most likely someone heard us." Kyouko nodded reluctantly and the both of them walked off.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ikkaku continued his little dance before finishing it with a little flip over his Zanpakto and a nice pose showing his bald shiny head.

Ichigo, Ganju, and Hitomi stared at him like 'WTF?' _'I cant believe he's on my squad.' _Hitomi thought sighing.

"What are you doing you fools??" Ikkaku growled. "Come on couldnt you see I was doing my lucky dance for you while I was waiting for you to come crawling out of your stinkin sandbox to fight me! And why are you gaping at me like idiots??"

"What the hells with him?" Ichigo said.

"Well well Ikkaku look there." Yumichika said pointing at Hitomi. She gulped and hid her face more. "It looks like the soul reaper has a girlfriend." Hitomi glared but didnt look up.

"She's not my girlfriend!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, so she's available then?" Ikkaku said smirking. "Hey cutie. Why dont you come over here with us so you dont get hurt?" Hitomi growled and looked up.

"What the hell?! _'Cutie?!_'" she yelled. They both gasped when they saw her.

"Lieutenant Zaraki?!" they said shocked.

"Oops." She said.

"Lieutenant?!" Ichigo and Ganju said shocked.

"You mean you're the same level as Renji?" Ichigo asked her.

"Duh!" Hitomi said getting out of the hole.

"What are you doing with the ryoka Lieutenant?" Ikkaku asked you.

"Did you bring them here?" Yumichika asked.

"Uh..." she said. _'What should I say?_'

"Hey! Hitomi!" Ichigo said.

"How dare you call Lieutenant Zaraki by her first name!" Ikkaku yelled at Ichigo.

"Are they friends of yours Leuitenant?" Yumichika asked her. Hitomi looked from Ikkaku and Yumichika to Ichigo and Ganju. They were staring at her waiting for her to say something.

"Nope." she said. "I've never seen them before."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and Ganju yelled. Ikkaku smirked.

"Good. Then I guess I can have some fun." Ichigo glared at her.

"Wait a minute." Ganju said.

"Oh come on." Ichigo looked at him.

"Listen to me!" Ganju said frantically. "Im gonna make a run for it first chance I get."

"So now you're gonna run? What are you some kind of little pansy?" Ichigo growled.

"Those guys have too much spirit energy for an amateur soul reaper like you! Dont you understand anything ya damn idiot??"

"Hey." Ichigo and Ganju stopped arguing and looked at Ikkaku. "What are those two arguing about?"

"Well, it could be that they're both scared out of their minds to fight us." Yumichika said.

"So thats it then." Ikkaku said. "Why dont we just let them take their time and argue about it."

"But then again if we let them take too long, some of the other soul reapers might show up. and they will steal our glory." Yumichika told him.

"Hmm...thats true." Ikkaku said. "I got it. We'll set a time limit. That'll give me a chance to another one of my pre-fight dances so you two can have enough time to make up your mind-"

"You wanna fight be my guest!" Ganju said before running away. Hitomi sighed.

"Aw, you two have a falling out?" Ikkaku asked.

"Something like that." Ichigo said sweatdropping and looking annoyed.

"Tsk, he really shouldnt run away. Get him." Ikkaku said.

"Right. Im on it." Yumichika said as he ran after Ganju. Ichigo jumped out of the pit.

"Hey. So tell me. Why didnt you run away like your friend?" Ikkaku asked. "He obviously ran because he sensed that our powers are superior to his own. You know if you ask me I think your friend made a pretty wise decision."

"If your power really is greater then my own, you'd catch up to me anyway. On the other hand, if my power is greater than yours, then I'd just have to beat you and move on." Ichigo said grabbing his zanpakto.

'_Idiot' _Hitomi thought. She jumped up on the roof while the 2 guys stared at each other.

"Is that so?" Ikkaku said. "Well, I guess you're not stupid after all." They continued to stare at each other then Ikkaku drew his zanpakto at an amazing speed and brought it down on Ichigo. Ichigo jumped to the side to dodge it. He grabbed Zangetsu and charged at Ikkaku. Ikkaku blocked Zangetsu with his scabbard. Using his other hand that held his Zanpakto, he tried to attack Ichigo, who then used Ikkaku's sheath as a platform to jump into the air and evade the attack, somersaulting and landing on a roof. Ichigo launched himself at Ikkaku and attacked him. They both kept blocking the others attack with their Zanpakto or dodging it altogether. Eventually Ikkaku managed to make Ichigo bleed but Ichigo also made Ikkaku bleed. Both now had bleeding foreheads.

"At least...tell me your name." Ikkaku said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he said.

"Heh, Ichigo. Thats a good name." Ikkaku said.

"You think so? No ones ever told me that before." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, they say that guys with 'Ichi' in their names are overflowing with talent and good looks. At least thats what I've heard."

"Hah!" you mumbled from the roof. "Looks like thats not true."

Ikkaku smirked. "Im fourth seat of squad 11 Ikkaku Madarame. Well Ichi, lets say we be friends."

"Aint gonna happen." Ichigo smirked.

Hitomi continued watching the two men from the roof she was sitting on. _'This is getting interesting.' _

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kyouko and Uryu peeked out from behind a wall, and on Uryus command, ducked back inside just as a group of Soul reapers converged nearby, from which they would have been visible. "Things have really gotten serious." Uryu said. "Forget about Rukia's rescue. Its gonna be hard enough to meet up with the others."

"Yeah. But if a fight broke out, we'd know it was one of them." Kyouko said.

"I think we should start a fight. Then maybe the others will find us. What do you think Kyouko?" Uryu said. "Kyouko?" he turned around when she didn't answer him only to find she was gone.

"Lets go Ishida!" she yelled from ahead of him. He sighed and ran after her.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**  
Ichigo and Ikkaku fought for a little while longer until finally Ichigo managed to beat Ikkaku. _'hm. Looks like he's stronger than i thought.'_ Hitomi thought watching them. Ichigo took the ointment out of Ikkaku's sword and used it to cover his and Ikkaku's wounds. "He's going to be angry you used all his ointment." she said jumping down next to him. Ichigo looked up at her.

"At least he's not dead! And where the hell were you?! I could have died!!"

"Oh get over it. I cant fight someone on my own squad." she said. Hitomi and Ichigo sat waiting for Ikkaku to wake up. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Why am I still alive?" he asked. He looked over at Ichigo. "Why are you still here?" Ichigo ignored him and held up Ikkaku's zanpakto.

"I never knew that when the owner of a zanpacto loses consciousness, the sword goes back to its original form."

"Give me back my sword." Ikkaku said.

"Relax. I was just using your ointment. Its all gone now." Ikkaku looked down at his body and saw all the cream. "What have you done?!" he yelled.

"Relax Ikkaku." Hitomi said going over to him. "You're still alive thats all that matters." He looked at her.

"Lieutenant?"

"Listen Ikkaku. We need to ask you some questions." she said.

"Alright. I'll answer anything."

"Where is Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked.

"Well thats a way to go straight to the point." Hitomi mumbled. Ikkaku told them that Rukia is being held in the pure white tower past the 13 squads. Ichigo said he didnt quite believe him until Hitomi said that it was fine to trust Ikkaku.

The two of them started to walk away when Ikkaku said "Wait." They both turned around. "Who is the strongest in your group?"

"That'd be me." Hitomi and Ichigo said at the same time. The two glared at each other.

"Its not you I'm worried about Lieutenant." Ikkaku said. Hitomi then realized what he was talking about. "You should watch out for my Captain. He isnt interested in weaklings so he will most likely come after you."

"Is he strong?" Ichigo asked.

"You will have to decide that for yourself. If you live long enough that is." Ikkaku said.

"What's his name?" Ichigo asked.

"His name....is Kenpachi Zaraki." Ichigo nodded.

"I've paged members of squad 4 to come help you." Hitomi said to Ikkaku.

"Thank you Leuitenant." Ikkaku said as the other two walked away.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kyouko and Uryu were watching Captain Zaraki and Yachiru, his 3rd seat squad member from a nearby roof. "We should have gone the other way!" Yachiru said in her cute voice.

"You're the one who told me to come this way!" Zaraki snapped.

"Its bad to blame others for your mistakes Kenny." she said. Then she pointed toward some fireworks. Zaraki kicked down the wall in front of him and ran through. Kyouko and Uryu sighed, thankful he didn't see them.

"He must be like Ichigo. Incredibly strong but lousy with directions." Uryu said.

"Yeah." Kyouko said. "Thats Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. He's the strongest squad captain. And he's also Hitomi's brother."

"What?!" Uryu said. "He is Hitomi's brother?"

"Yep. And he's extremely protective of her." Uryu sighed.

"Well, which way should we go now?" Kyouko looked around for a couple seconds then pointed to a tower in the distance.

"We should go there." Uryu turned to her then saw unknown to her, behind her is a Soul reaper, raising his Zanpakto, which he was about to smash down on her. Uryu grabbed Kyouko right before he hit her with his sword. When she realized what happened, she saw she was over by Uryu who had his arm around her. "Hey! Get off!" she yelled pushing him off her.

"Will you relax?! I just saved your life!" he yelled back at her. The soul reaper laughed.

"Look at you too! You're arguing like a married couple!" Both glared at him then Kyouko realized who it was and sighed. "You must have quite some skill to be able to escape from that range, but if your opponent wasn't me, you would survive longer." he said. "I will give you to the count of 10 to regret your situation.

**Preview……..**  
Kyouko: Well this should be interesting! Next time Uryu gets to fight!^.^  
Hitomi:*grumbles*And I'm still stuck with strawberry....  
Ichigo:*glares at her*Could you at least call me by my name! And we have to find Ganju!  
Hikaru: And, Orhime and I are still wondering around trying to find everyone.^.^  
Kyouko:*smirks*And Hitomi runs into her one true love-*gets hit*Ow!  
Hitomi:*glaring*  
Hikaru:*smile and sigh*

**Reviews please!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

**The Soul Trio Ch 13**

Hikaru shook her head angrily. "Orihime? You alright?" she asked her friend. Orihime was on the ground-snoring. Hikaru sweatdropped. "Orihime? This is no time to be asleep! Get up!" She shook Orihime hard. She woke up and screamed when she saw Hikaru. Orihime punched her in the gut.

"EEEK!!! HIKARU HELP!! A SOUL REAPER IS-oh." She cried. Hikaru sat up and brushed of the dirt.

Hikaru sighed. "Fine fine. Just stay with me okay?" Orihime nodded.

"Okay!" She piped up. Hikaru closed her eyes and listened carefully. She heard a few people running not far away, a wall crash down _'I don't want to know._' she decided. And a bunch of fireworks.

"Well what is it?" Orihime asked.

"Really weird. Really, really weird. But nobody's nearby right now."

"good." Hikaru motioned for her to follow her as they snuck carefully through the streets. Somebody had to be around. Hopefully it was Ichigo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kyouko sighed sweatdropping and looking annoyed. _'Jirobo you moron!!!'_ she thought.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight-" her fourth seat said. Kyouko turned to Uryu. He looked different-determined-angry. She smiled. Just by looking at a soul reaper-he completely changes. "Ten! All right now it's time to end this charade!" Jirobo shoved his hand to the side.

_'He doesn't even recognize me? What a fool!_' Kyouko thought.

"hope you had enough time to reflect on your grief!" Jirobo said.

"He's coming." Uryu whispered. Kyouko nodded.

"And now the time has come for you to experience another type of regret!" Jirobo pulled out his sword and cut at the two of them with a battle cry. Uryu and Kyouko jumped easily out of the way.

"Come on then soul reaper I'm the one you should fight!" Uryu yelled at Jirobo while still in the air. Jirobo turned and threw dust in Uryu's eyes. He covered his eyes and landed on the roof-his foot slipped and he rolled down the edge. He caught onto the ledge and glared up at Jirobo.

"It is not for you to decide who it is I fight." Jirobo turned to face Kyouko. "Now allow me the opportunity to end your regrettable misfortune-with your death." Jirobo smirked.

"Hey brat! You need to run!" Uryu yelled at her. Jirobo pulled down his sword- Kyouko moved calmly out of the way. Fighting a member of her own squad-this is pathetic. Completely pathetic! How could this idiot not even see who he was fighting?

"I will not run Quincy. And the brat comment-not good for convincing people. Just a hint." she smirked. Jirobo was too easy. It would be insulting to really fight. _'I'll cut this moron slack.' _Kyouko shrugged and took out a small set of shuriken. Trivial. She used them for training with her squad. If Jirobo couldn't avoid them he hardly deserved to make it out of this battle unscarred. She threw them at a slow speed-and Jirobo dodged them.

"That kind of attack might help against simple hollows but I assure you it would never work on a soul reaper." Kyouko sweatdropped. With that hint he STILL didn't get it? While she was shaking her head Jirobo swung his sword down quickly-but before he could strike her a blue arrow flew across his hand and cut it.

"If you want to face an attack with an intent to kill-then why not fight me? I'm sure you'll find it here in my bow." Uryu said. Kyouko could tell he had sent the arrow and she was slightly shocked. He knew she could dodge-was he being over cautious? Or just eager to fight? The wind picked up. "it's a thrill-I'd love to give you." Uryu finished.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
Hitomi had run through the streets with Ichigo avoiding soul reapers while looking for Ganju. Now a large group had surrounded them.

"You scared ryoka?" one of them said.

"We'll get a promotion for sure!" another said.

"Leave it to us Lieutenant Zaraki!"

"Yeah this is our fun!" They were saying. Ichigo looked around.

"Great let 'em off for a second and they get cocky!" he scoffed. The soul reapers dived in at Ichigo. He drew back and was caught in a dog pile?

"Idiot." Hitomi shook her head. Ichigo shoved everyone off.

"Get OFF!!!! Give me some space you bastards!!!! So I can get the hell out of here!" He dashed off-with Hitomi right nearby.

"Moron!" she glared at him. All the soul reapers followed behind them-Ichigo and Hitomi yelled in unison "These guys are freakin everywhere! How many are there?!?!?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kyouko sat down to watch Uryu fight Jirobo. "ah very interesting. So I guess that makes you-a quincy." the large soul reaper stated.

"You're right about that." Uryu answered.

Kyouko stared at his bow. _'His bow has changed shape. It looks amazing. What happened? And that glove-I know what that is. He must have trained a LOT.'_

Jirobo smiled. "How interesting. One has unfamiliar spiritual pressure(Kyouko's jaw dropped and she stared at him dumbstruck.) and the other a quincy. Both use projectile weapons. and you have both come to this very place at this very time." he turned his head and lifted his hand. "Do I call this an amazing coincidence or a simple twist of fate?" He put his sword in front of him. "either way I must show you-the true form of my zanpakto!" He placed his hand over the tip of his sword. His blade disappeared and suddenly a large number of small whirling blades appeared around him. "Spread your wings Zoongatsei garaso!" Kyouko widened her eyes slightly. It's been awhile since he'd used that. "So what do you think? Time to lament! I am the fourh seat of squad seven(Kyouko banged her head on the ground) Jirobo Ikatsaka! Also known as Jirobo of the slicing wind! My name wind scythe proves that I am the most skilled when it comes to dealing with projectile weapons. See how my countless blades dance through space? No one who has seen my attack has lived! So tell me do you like what you see? You can't even follow them with your eyes can you? Ha! Your bows and arrows are as helpless as a new born baby! As a fellow master of flying weapons all I can say is you'll truly regret laying eyes on-" He was cut of as a large number of arrows flew from Uryu's bow and destroyed the blades.

"Interesting. In this world the most skilled fighter tends to be by circumstance the most long winded whiner." Uryu said making Kyouko laugh slightly. Jirobo stuttered.

"Absurd! That was just a fluke!" He grasped his sword. "You'r too cocky for your own good!" he drew his sword.

"You still don't understand?" Another one of Uryu's arrows flew out and cut the hilt of Jirobo's sword-along with his arm. He gasped in pain and fell to his knee and grabbed his cut arm. "If you're supposed to be most skilled with dealing with flying weapons then how about getting a new nickname? Cause when flying weapons are concerned I seem to be the better man." Uryu mocked Kyouko's fourth seat. "Unfortunately Uryu win scythe-doesn't have as nice a ring to it."

Kyouko smiled. But something in the sky caught her eye. She looked up-a hell butterfly? Oh yeah. They would follow her. It landed on her finger. She read the message carefully. Afterwards she sent the butterfly into the air. _'So squad 11's run in with a ryoka? probably Ichigo._' Kyouko grinned. _'I'd love to see the look on their faces when they saw Hitomi.'_

"what have you done to my hand?" Yelled Jirobo. " I can't move my fingers! gaaaaah!!!"

"I expect you are the one with regrets now? As a fellow practitioner of flying weaponry-I bet you're wishing you never met me now." Uryu scoffed.

"How dare you insult me? You insolent little brat! I'll kill you!!!!!!" Another arrow flew inches from Jirobo's foot. "what h-h-oe?"

"You do realize that I missed intentionely? And also that I won't miss the next time."

"Incredible! As hard as it is for me to admit it the accuracy and speed of your attack technique surpasses mine. I never dreamed I would meet such a skilled opponent only to lose. With just a single stroke you have defeated me. Torture me destroy me do whatever you want to me!" Jirobo said. Uryu shook his head slightly and lowered his bow. "Why do you not shoot me and finish it? Can it be that you intend to let me live?"

"Ha! I am a quincy. Believe me I have no intention to show mercy to virtually any soul reaper. But I don't make a habit out of bullying the weak either. Now quit your sniveling and get out of here." Uryu finished as his bow disappeared.

"It would seem that you are a kind hearted soul. Too bad." Jirobo got up and moved quickly to attack Kyouko. "For you that is!" he cried out. Before he could do anything he was faced by Uryu who was now in front of him with his bow raised.

"As I suspected. You thought since you couldn't beat me you would attack the girl didn't you? Or were you thinking you would just take her hostage?" Jirobo stuttered.

"How'd you-know that?" Uryu reached his hand to his glove.

"As I said-I don't make a habit of bullying the weak. But I certainly don't mind exposing cowards for what they are." Blue energy began to surround Uryu's glove and formed into an arrow. "From the moment we encountered you you were targeting her weren't you? Most warriors would find it beneath them to attack a girl especially when she wasn't looking. A dishonorable person. No one with any pride would ever do such a thing." He finished. Jirobo stuttered and gulped. "Coward! I bid you farewell! and good riddance. You're not even worth lament" Uryu prepared to fire and Jirobo was terrified.

"Wait Ryoka!!" Kyouko yelled out. Uryu turned to her confused when she got to her feet. "Thank you." She nodded to his lowered bow. "Now then-Jirobo you moron! I have always taught my squad to fight fairly and NEVER attack a girl unless necessary. Did I not? It's a disgrace! Doing that! You think my FOURTH SEAT would have enough sense to notice his own captain!" she glared at him and put one hand on her zanpakto. Jirobo looked at her and shiverd. He stared first at her hair-then her sword- and last the white cloth on her soul reaper uniform.

"C-captain Chisoku? I-it's you? I-I had no idea. I just I-I"

"WAS NOT NOTICING YOUR SURROUNDINGS! Did I not always teach you to?" Kyouko took a step forward. "Jirobo! You know I am harsh with punishments. Stand still or defend yourself I don't care-the result will be the SAME!" At the last word she cut Jirobo hard across the shoulder. He let out a cry of pain and clutched his shoulder. Uryu stared at her. "What Ryoka?" Kyouko turned to him. "Don't approve of my methods?"

"Is that a matter of mine? No. How did you cut him? You never drew your sword!" She smirked.

"Pay closer attention quincy. You might see it next time. Jirobo! To your feet! You've had worse! Did you hear me?" Kyouko walked over to Jirobo and lifted him to his feet using his collar. Then she turned to Uryu. "Hey ryoka-before I battle you continue what you were doing! It's none of my business to interrupt a battle." she whipped around and got out of range of any attack. Uryu turned to Jirobo.

"That was certainly interesting. Now Jirobo-where were we? Oh yes." He fired two arrows at Jirobo that speared through him and sent him backwards. Then Uryu withdrew his bow.

"Not bad Uryu." Kyouko said to him. "Thanks for teaching that lunk head a lesson."

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"Fine." she looked over at where Jirobo was lying on the ground. "Did you kill him?" she asked.

"No. He's still alive. I just destroyed his soul chain and hanswai soul sweep. The parts that control different spiritual powers. he's going to live but his spiritual powers are no more. When he awakens he'll no longer be a soul reaper. And that's good enough for now. But I must ask you something-what you did there was it necessary? That seemed cruel for such a small rule he broke." Kyouko looked right at Uryu.

"I'm not a cruel captain. I enforce little rules. But when I enforce a rule and push it like that-and it is broken. I am furious. Just furious. My squad knows of my rough punishments and they should not break my rules." Uryu still looked confused. "Shall we go?"

"Okay." the two of them began walking down the streets of the soul society.

Kyouko looked up_. 'I wonder if my friends are okay. I hope so. Hikaru. Hitomi. please let this work out. I remember when we all became soul reapers. That was probably the best day of my entire life.'_ Hikaru's voice rang in your head. "Remember you two don't you get hurt!" she whispered. "Don't worry about us."

"What's wrong Kyouko!?!?!" Uryu yelled waving his hands around like crazy. "Did you get hurt in the battle somehow?!?!?" Kyouko waved her hands too.

"It's nothing Uryu I'm just fine really! My eyes just got teary eyed all of a sudden! You know how that happens when you look at the sun? It can even make you sneeze which is weird because the two aren't even connected!" Uryu blinked at her a few times.

"..."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hitomi and Ichigo dashed through an alley with the soul reapers right behind them.

"ICHIGO HITOMI JUST IN TIME!" someone shouted. They turned and saw Ganju running away with a group of soul reapers chasing him too. "I could really use some back up right about now!" Ichigo raised his hand and ran in ganju's direction with the soul reapers now through the alley.

"Ganju!!!!" He yelled.

"Oh great!" Hitomi shook her head.

"You've got a mob chasing you too? Wait there Ichigo I've got enough problems already!" He yelled and raised his hands to cover himself. While Ganju screamed like an idiot Hitomi noticed the groups closing in. Ganju punched a few people that were chasing them and Hitomi and Ichigo both knocked back a few people.

"What morons! You two need to pay attention!" she yelled.

"Ganju! DUCK!" her and Ichigo yelled and started to fight with all the soul reapers.

"What are you two doing swinging those swords at me you almost took my head off!"

"SHUT UP WE TOLD YOU TO DUCK!"

"What good is a warning if it comes at the same times as the thing you're being warned about?!?!?" Ichigo started to talk on his own while Hitomi hid her face from the soul reapers nearby.

"Can I help it if you have the reflexes of a banana slug!"

"Just be more careful!"

"We have other things to worry about." Hitomi pointed out. The two stopped fighting and got more serious.

"We're heavily outnumbered. We're gonna need a miracle to make it out of this."

Hitomi scowled. _'Wait-what the freaking hell is that?'_ Somebody was shouting and pushing through the crowd.

"What's that all about?" Ichigo asked. Soon a small boy flew out of the crowd and fell onto the floor.

"Oh that didn't work out exactly like I'd planned it." the kid said.

"Ichigo" Ganju whispered. "I think I have an idea how we can get ourselves out of this place."

"Is that right? Me too." The kid began to get up.

_'Hanataro?'_ Hitomi cocked her eyebrows.

"So you guys are trying to find a way to get out of this place? But why would you be trying to get away from here? Unless of course you happen to be the ryoka everyone's so...worried....about." the two guys lifted Hanataro and put their weapons around his neck.

"You guys better let us out of here!" Ganju yelled.

"Or your little friend is going to be missing some pieces!" Hanataro's eyes widened and he yelled out. _'This won't work with him'_ Hitomi thought.

"But I faint at the site of my own blood!" Hanataro yelled. "Do what they say! Do what they say! or I'll be...oh." He had a sweatdrop- Nobody was doing anything.

"Not what I'd expected." Ganju whispered.

"Maybe they didn't get it try again!" Ichigo said.

"fine."

"Guys this won't work" Hitomi told them. They just ignored her, causing her to get an angry anime vein._ 'People wonder why I hate him so much.' _

"Listen rifraff let us through!" Ganju yelled.

"or else my blade is going to take the life of your friend here!" Ichigo said. "Come on you sound scared!" Hanataro shifted.

"Yes please. I think they mean it." Some of the soul reapers began to talk.

"Very strange"

"What the hell are you idiots doing?"

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused. "We took a hostage."

"I see. And does he look like one of us to you?" The two guys looked at Hanataro while Hitomi shook her head and started thinking of a plan that might actually work.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"We're all on the same side but I'm squad four and they're squad eleven." Hitomi gulped. Crap. Her squad of all of them.

"So what difference does that make?" Ichigo asked.

"Ha! I guess they really are from the outside!-well she does look familiar-(Hitomi sighed, thankful that her squad wasnt picked for their brains) but I guess I shouldn't bother explaining but that's just too insulting so listen up! There are 13 guard squads to protect the seretaei! We of squad eleven are lead by the strongest captain! As such we are the strongest unit and always the first into battle!" The member of Hitomi's squad finished.

"Hey I just noticed these guys all have weird hair except for you." Ganju said. "What's your squad agai-" Hitomi lifted Ganju by his shirt with a furious anime vein.

"So we have weird hair huh?"

"N-no not you! hehe" She glared at Ganju and dropped him to the floor.

"I'm from squad 4." Hanataro said.

"Is that a good thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh sure! squad four is a great squad to be in!" the boy said happily.

"Oh don't make me laugh!" the squad 11 members jeered. "Squad four is just a service squad that provides first aid for minor injuries! They're all wimps who can't even wield a sword!"

"What's worse we can't stand those little weasels!"

"So don't mix them up with us!"

"If you want to kill this one go right ahead!" Hanataro yelled in surprise.

"Wait a minute don't you think it's kind of cruel recommending death for someone just because they have different responsibilities!?!?!" Ganju yelled.

"Hey that almost makes sense." Ichigo put in.

"GUYS!" Hitomi yelled. The rest of the soul reapers were running at them with their swords sheathed.

"Looks like we gotta fight" Ichigo said. Before the soul reapers could attack them a large blast flew from the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Hitomi yelled.

"I don't know and I don't care! it just cut the enemies numbers in half!" Ichigo yelled and turned around to fight the others. They knocked out all the enemies and continued running on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hanataro bowed. "I am Hanataro Yamada."

"Dude that name is so lame" Ganju and Ichigo said at once.

"What are you talking about? I like my name and it most certainly is not lame!"

"Well you're wrong. Where I come from hana means flower and there's nothing lamer than that. Might as well call yourself blossom." Ichigo said.

"Hey come on!" Hanataro whined.

"Why should we bother learning the enemies name anyway?" Ganju said.

"And why introduce yourself in the first place?" Ichigo asked.

"That's a good question. I don't really know why." Hanataro stated.

"Here's another question why'd ya bring him!?!?!" Ichigo asked.

"I couldn't help it okay? He just was lying there so I picked him up by accident!" Ganju said and the two yelled at each other like idiots.

"This is useless you guys you have got to stop fighting over me!" Hanataro said.

"WE ARE NOT FIGHTING OVER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay but you need to keep it down or you'll lead the guards right to us!" They both stopped right away.

"Hey anyone out there?" Ichigo asked.

"No all clear." Ganju said.

"We're still screwed. Cause even if that bald guy I beat up was telling the truth about Rukia being held in some white tower we still don't know where it is or how to get there." Ichigo complained.

"Hello! I LIVE here!" Hitomi pointed out.

"I guess so." Ichigo said, causing her to get an anime vein.

"See!" Ganju took out a small map. "I have this it could help us avoid running into anymore captains out there! Besides the only captain we want to find."

"This is a map? It doesn't even have any streets marked on it. That's just stupid." Ichigo said noticing a doodle of Ganju's face in the corner. "You idiot you drew this yourself didn't you!"

"It's better then nothing were's your map smart ass?"

"uhh guys excuse me." Hanataro said.

"Just stay out of this we're doing some serious strategizing." Ganju said.

"Just beat it kid you're not gonna be any use to us anyways no offense." Ichigo said.

"It's Rukia Kuchiki you're looking for isn't it?" Ichigo stopped cold. "I thought so. It all makes sense now. The younger sister of the squad six captain currently being held as a capital offender. And the tower you're talking about must be the repentance cell. If you'll trust me I can help you. I know a hidden way into that tower."

"It's true." Hitomi put in. "These squad four losers know a lot of hidden places."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Soon the four of them were walking down a hidden sewer passage way. "I have to admit I wouldn't have thought of using the sewer system." Ganju said.

"Yes. Since it runs underground we can use it to go any place we want safely without running into any trouble." Hanataro reassured them.

"I don't get how something so big can be kept a secret from everyone. The entrance wasn't hidden very well under that flagstone." Ganju mentioned.

"Everyone knows that it exists but they would never use it. Nobody will think of looking for us down here. Only a few members of my squad know the way around here."

"Oh I get it you squad four guys know your way around these tunnels because it's an emergency supply route for delivering aid to all the different units." Ganju said and Hanataro laughed.

"It's not so much a supply route so much as the fact we're the ones who have to keep these tunnels cleaned up. We do seem to end up with the most chores."

"He's actually got me feeling sorry for these losers." Ganju said.

"Oh but it isn't all bad!" Hanataro said smiling.

"Hanataro." Ichigo said. "Why are you doing this for us? Why should our mission be your concern? After all we're still your enemies. Instead of the white tower you could lead us into a trap."

"Shut UP Ichigo!" Hitomi whacked him on the head.

"Ow! Before we follow you-why are you helping us?" He glared at Hitomi. She stuck out her tongue at him. Hanataro told them about how he knew about them from listening to Rukia.

"Please save her! You've got to! Please rescue Miss Rukia!" Hitomi looked down at Hanataro interested. He began to tell them about all that he had done with Rukia. How she'd told him all about them, even about juice. And how he'd become friends with her and didn't want her to be killed-and that all her stories had to do with Ichigo.

"Sounds to me that this Rukia's one strange soul reaper don't you think?" Ganju said.

"Yeah. She's something else." said Ichigo. "And that's why we're gonna rescue her."

"Hey stop were you going?" Hitomi stood up-Ichigo was leaving. "Wait Ichigo!" her and ganju yelled. "Idiot!"

Hanataro poked his head out of the exit. "Okay the cost is clear." He assured. "You three can come up now. This is the closest opening to the white tower." He shoved off the door and they all climbed out.

"The white tower!" Hitomi pointed off in the distance. There it was. "We still have a long way to go guys. Don't be reckless." she directed. The mist around them started to clear. "oh look at that." she smirked.

"Time to move." Ichigo started forward again. Hitomi squinted in the fog. "Wait what do you see?" She shoved out her hand to block Ganju.

"There's someone here." Once the mist had finally cleared they could see the person clearly.

"It's been awhile. I wonder if you still remember my face." Renji said.

"Renji!" Hitomi cried out. Yes! Finally after all this time she was thinking he'd never show.

"Oh Hitomi? Is that you? Hey!" he nodded at her.

"Oh you'll be long and forgotten soon enough." said Ichigo and Hitomi glared at him with intense hatred. "I've got a whole mountain of payback I'm gonna extract from you!" Renji began to walk down the stairs towards the group.

"You remember me then? You're full of surprises."

"Thanks for the compliment." Ichigo said.

"Who is he? His spiritual pressure is completely different from those guys we met earlier!" Ganju said surprised.

"That's Renji Abarai! He's the Lieutenant of squad six!" Hanataro looked completely terrified.

Hitomi butted in "Yeah and he's one of my best friends!" she grinned while Ganju sighed with a large sweatdrop.

"I must admit I'm surprised to see you. I thought you'd be a dead man after I saw Captain Kuchiki attack you like that." Renji said and Ichigo and him both took steps forward.

"Hey wait! Don't rush in Ichigo!" Ganju said.

"How did you survive that? Well it would seem that there is more to that then I believed, but as I told you I'm going to kill the one who stole Rukia's powers so this is as far as you go!" Renji sheathed his sword. "Because as long as you're still alive Rukia cannot regain her powers!"

"What do you care about Rukia when you've just sentenced her to death!" Ichigo let out a battle cry and charged at Renji. "I'm gonna cut you to pieces!"

"Just go ahead and try!" Renji lunged forward with the sword and he and Ichigo locked blades and shoved forward with a lot of pressure.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A group of soul reaper were talking about the invasion. When someone came over and yelled about finding Jirobo face down and unconscious. They all ran off with the person shocked.

"They're gone" Kyouko said.

"Yeah. Obviously Ichigo and the others must be doing quite a number out there. I've never seen so much security and it just keeps getting tighter!" Uryu pointed out.

"Yeah well we can handle anything that comes our way. We haven't gotten in much trouble so far. Something wrong Uryu?" Uryu was glaring off in the distance.

Kyouko sensed a set of huge amounts of spiritual pressure. _'Ichigo! and Renji? I think that's what it feels like. That bastard better not die!'_ Uryu was dazing off a lot so Kyouko smirked and decided to do something. Uryu turned and screamed when he saw the small kitten she'd placed on his shoulder.

"Wh-where did the cat come from!?!?!" He yelled out.

"What? You don't like Tazumaru?" Kyouko asked.

"Tazu what?"

"Tazumaru! My zanpakto this is his true form!" she smiled.

"A kitten?" Uryu asked.

"HEY WATCH IT! I'm no ordinary little cat!" Tazumaru yowled and scratched him across the face.

"Ow!" Uryu rubbed his nose.

"TAZUMARU!" Kyouko glared. "What did you do that for?" Tazumaru looked at her with a cute face and purred. "AWWW I CAN'T STAY MAD AT YOU!!!" Uryu stared at her with a sweatdrop as she hugged the small brown cat. "Now come on. Let's go!" They both ran off.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The two boys Renji and Ichigo charged at each other and clanged blades. Ichigo shoved forward and pushed Renji backwards into the wall. "He pinned Renji to a wall." Hitomi stared in amazement.

"Tell me the truth Ichigo! Do you actually believe you're going to be able to rescue Rukia?" Renji asked while shoving Ichigo with the sword.

"I do."

"Even if somehow you were to defeat me theres still 11-no 10 lieutenants and 13 captains left!" Renji yelled.

"12!!!" Hitomi yelled.

"Fine 12 full fledged captains! You'd have to utterly defeat every single one of us to even have a chance to save her!"

"I don't care about the odds. I don't care about how many captains or lieutenants there are! I'll defeat 'em all! Every one of 'em! I'll defeat anyone who makes the mistake of getting in my way!" Ichigo said.

"Where does that come from? You know that confidence of yours borders on the insane! Such a quality would almost be admirable if it weren't so irrational! So your zanpakto has changed has it? It's a mistake to think you're stronger just because of that! Just like it's a mistake to get too conceited!" Renji shifted his sword which began to glow. He shoved forward and sent Ichigo flying backwards. "Now roar! Zabimaru!" Renji clutched his sword and it changed into it's special form. He lunged it at Ichigo who blocked with his sword. Renji made it grow even more until he was blown all the way through the wall!

"Renji don't kill him..." Hitomi whispered.

**Preview……..**  
Kyouko:*smirks at Hitomi then looks at Renji*Hey Renji, wanna know a secret?  
Renji: Sure what is it?  
Kyouko: Well, Hitomi-  
Hitomi:*tackles her*SHUT UP!!!*starts chasing Kyouko around the room*  
Renji/Hikaru: o.o??  
Ichigo: HEY!! YOU GUYS FORGOT THE PREVIEW!!

**Well, review please!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**The Soul Trio Ch 14**

Hikaru and Orihime were walking for what seemed like forever. "Man, not being here for 3 years sure can make everything seem like its changed. I don't think I can find my way around here anymore."

"Its ok Hikaru! We'll find our way somehow!" Orihime said happily. Hikaru smiled at her then suddenly she stopped. She felt a very strong spiritual pressure very close to them.

"Whats wrong?" Orihime asked.

_'No. It cant be. We cant run into him now._' Hikaru thought.

"Well well. Its been a very long time since we've seen each other Hikaru."

"Who is that?" Orihime asked looking around. Hikaru gasped as she saw someone walk toward them out of the shadows.

"Captain Ichimaru!" she said surprised and terrified at the same time. Sure he was her captain(or he used to be) but she didnt think he came just to say hello. He just stared at her with that same creepy smile he always wears. _'We have to get out of here. But how?_'

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hitomi was standing with Hanataro and Ganju watching the fight. Renji retracted Zabimaru. "You seem to think just because you fought me once before back there in the world of the living that now you know my true power. Well let me tell you something you amateur!" He started walking forward. "Whenever Captain or Lieutenant rank soul reapers are sent outside, severe limits are placed on our powers so that we wont adversely affect the world of the living. My strength right now, is 5 times what it was that first day we met. So no matter how confident you are, or how strong you've become, there's still no way you could defeat me."

_'This is not good.'_ Hitomi thought watching them.

"I see." Ichigo said from inside the wall. "So I suppose that means that last attack of yours was your best shot." He walked out holding his zanpakto. "Because that didnt have any effect on me at all. So thank you. If all I have to worry about is 10 more like that one then I think I'm gonna be just fine Renji." Renji growled then smirked.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

_'Please dont do this! If Ichigo dies, Hikaru will kill me!_' Hitomi thought about to freak out.

"Ichigo! You're hurt!" Ganju said.

"A-are you alright?" Hanataro asked him.

"Yeah. Its nothing for you to worry about." Ichigo said.

"Thats amazing! I cant believe it! How does he still remain standing in the condition he's in?" Hanataro said. Ichigo was trying to stay conscious. Hitomi could tell his vision was getting blurry. Renji smirked and started to walk toward him.

"You talk big, but it seems that standing is about all you can manage to do right now!" He jumped in the air and swung his zanpakto. "Its over!" Luckily Ichigo jumped out of the way. "If you didnt exist, if she never met you, Rukia wouldn't have to go through all this!" Renji yelled attacking Ichigo. He swung Zabimaru down again.

"Move Ichigo!" Ganju yelled. Ichigo jumped onto the roof and glared down at Renji.

"You wont get away!" Renji yelled swinging his sword at him. Ichigo started running.

"Renji stop this!" Hitomi yelled.

"Stay out of this Hitomi" he yelled before jumping up and following Ichigo. None of them could see anything. All they could do was listen.

"Ichigo!" Ganju said.

"No Way! This is impossible!" Hanataro said. "Its madness! Trying to take on a Lieutenant!"

_'He's absolutely right. Ichigo may be strong, but there's no way he can beat Renji!' _Finally Hitomi and the others could see them again. She could tell both Ichigo and Renji were getting weary.

"You stubborn fool!" Renji said. "You really wanna save her that much?"

"You idiot! No not want, I will!"

"Dont mess with me!" Renji swung his zanpakto making it cut into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Dont you understand Rukia was condemned to die!*he swung it again*and thats because you stole her powers!*he hit Ichigo with it again*Dont you get it Ichigo? Its all your fault! Its your fault that Rukia is going to die!" He swung Zabimaru at Ichigo one more time but this time Ichigo blocked it and slid back a little.

"You think I dont know that?" he said. "Thats the reason why, I WILL SAVE HER!!!" He threw Zabimaru back at Renji and it went back together.

Hitomi was watching horrified. Of course she was hoping Renji didnt die, but if Ichigo died...she'd never hear the end of it. _'Why do you both have to be so stubborn?!_' she thought angrily. Both of the guys were just standing there not doing anything. _'What are they waiting for?'_ Then suddenly Ichigo charged at Renji with a battle cry.

"You bastard!" Renji yelled extending Zabimaru. Ichigo dodged it. Renji extended it again and Ichigo dodged a second time.

_'No way!_' Hitomi thought shocked. _'He couldnt have!_' For the third time Renji extended his sword. Ichigo blocked and ran at Renji. _'He has! Ichigo's figured out Zabimaru's pattern!'_

"Dammit!" Renji said. Ichigo jumped in the air with his sword above his head.

"Its over Renji!" he yelled bringing his sword down but Renji dodged it and brought Zabimaru down on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I told you, there's no way that you'd be able to defeat me." he said smirking as Ichigo fell to the ground on his knees. "You look totally shocked that I was able to counter your attack. Looking for an opening between thrusts is a good strategy, and your timing was perfect. So, why werent you able to beat me? The answer is simple: Because you must be slower than I am. You see, you cannot overcome it. You cant overcome the difference in our powers. Now do you understand?" He held Zabimaru in front of him. "You cannot save Rukia." He lifted it above his head and brought it down on Ichigo making an explosion.

"Ichigo!" Ganju yelled.

_'Oh no!' _As soon as the dust cleared, Hitomi saw Renji standing and Ichigo was on his knee. He slowly stood up.

"Ichigo!" Hanataro said happily. He looked at Hitomi and Ganju. "Look! Ichigo's alive! He's alive!"

"You're damned right!" Ganju said smiling. "Guess he must have dodged the blow!"

Hitomi smiled. _'At least he's not dead.'_

"You are truly stubborn." Renji said glaring at Ichigo. After a few minutes, Ichigo lifted his zanpakto and put it over his shoulders.

"Dont do it Ichigo!" Hanataro said.

"Do you think he intends to keep fighting?" Ganju asked.

"Knowing how stubborn Ichigo and Renji both are, I'm betting yes." Hitomi said.

"But he's acting differently than he was before." Hanataro said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I've found my resolve." Ichigo said as his eyes turned white. "This time, I will get you." He began exerting a large amount of spirit energy.

Hitomi stared in shock. _'He's just like he was the last time they fought. Except now his energy is more controlled. and stronger!_'

Renji seemed shocked, almost scared. He quickly regained his composure as Ichigo jumped up in the air. Renju thrusted Zabimaru at him but he dodged it and flipped down behind Renji. "Why you!" Renji said swinging his sword around but Ichigo blocked and pushed Zabimaru back at Renji. Then he swung Zongetsu up above him.

"And when you attack, kill!" he said. Renji thrusted Zaabimaru one more time but it broke. Renji's eyes widened, as did Hitomi's.

_'Oh no!'_ Suddenly there was a big explosion and Renji got thrown back into a rock. "Renji!" Hitomi yelled. Ichigo stood there breathing heavily. Suddenly Renji spit up blood. Hitomi gasped. _'Renji....'_ Then he screamed and fell to his knees. _'I cant believe Ichigo beat Renji.'_ Hitomi thought shocked.

Renji reached his arm out in front of him. He told them all about his and Rukia's past together. "Now that I think back, I think I was just afraid to lose her. Afraid to lose the only family I ever had."

"Oh Renji..." Hitomi said quietly.

"Not only that. I didnt wanna face the fact I was nothing more than a stray dog. And I'm so sick of it." He slowly stood with much effort.

"Renji stop! You shouldnt move!" Hitomi yelled but he ignored her.

"All I do is bark wildly at the moon. I dont have the guts to actually bite!" Suddenly he dashed up to Ichigo and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. "All this time I've been blaming you for the fact that Rukia's been in prison. Every time I thought of you it made my blood boil. But I was wrong. It wasnt you. It was me from the start. Because I didnt stop Rukia from going to the Kuchiki's. I didnt want her to go. But I didnt think she would become a condemned criminal. I thought she would find happiness. I really believed that. How could I have ever known? And I wanted so badly to surpass Captain Kuchiki, for taking Rukia from me. That first day I saw him I pursued him. I trained with only that thought in mind. But even to this day, I haven't once beat him. He's just too strong." He looked up at Ichigo. "So Ichigo, now I'm swallowing my shame and my pride, and I'm asking you to save Rukia! Will you promise? I'm begging you! Will you save her?" Ichigo stared at him.

"Yes." Renji stared at Ichigo for a few seconds then he collapsed.

"RENJI!" Hitomi yelled. She went to run over but was held back by Ganju.

"Stop! What are you doing?" he yelled. She turned and glared at him. Her eyes were red and there was a bluish-white energy surrounding her. Suddenly a pure white wolf appeared on the ground in front of her and growled angrily at him.

"Let go." Ganju quickly let go of her terrified while staring at the wolf and she ran over to Renji. When she got over there, Ichigo collapsed also. Hitomi checked Renji's pulse then sighed. _'He's still alive.'_

"Ichigo!" Ganju and Hanataro yelled running over to Ichigo. Hanataro looked up. "People are coming." he said. Ganju grabbed Ichigo and looked at Hitomi.

"Well, lets go." She didnt say anything. "Hitomi did you hear me? We gotta go!"

"I'm staying."

"What?" Ganju said. She looked up at him.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Hitomi-"

"Its alright. They wont do anything to me. You guys should go. Now! I'll catch up to you later." she said. Ganju hesitated.

"She's right." Hanataro said. "We should go." Ganju nodded then looked at her.

"Be careful." Hitomi nodded as they ran off. A few seconds later four people ran up to her.

"Lieutenant Abarai! Lieutenant Zaraki!" they said. One of them looked down at her.

"Is he..."

"He's still alive. Just unconscious." Hitomi said trying not to cry. She normally wasn't the crying type, but for some reason the tears just wanted to come. She looked at 3 of the soul reapers. "He needs treated. Now!"

"Right!" they said. They picked up Renji's body and took it away. She stood up.

"He fought with the ryoka didnt he?" Izuru asked her. She nodded. "Why didnt you help him?" Hitomi looked at him.

"He...didnt want me to." she said. Which wasnt a total lie. Izuru sighed. "I'm going to check on him." Hitomi said walking off.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hikaru was trying to think of a way to get away from her former captain unharmed. "So Hikaru. You brought the ryoka here? Thats against the rules. Though you would know all about breaking the rules wouldn't you?" Gin said slyly. She looked up at him shocked. Did he know?

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." he said.

"Uh, Hikaru? Who is this?" Orihime asked.

"He was my captain. Before I left." Hikaru said.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"Oh. So you didnt tell your human friends why you ran away from your home?" Gin said and Hikaru glared at him. "Well then why dont I tell her?" He looked at Orihime. "Hikaru left here because she committed a serious crime."

"What did she do?" Orihime asked.

"It doesnt matter." Hikaru said.

"Oh but it does. You murdered someone Hikaru." Orihime gasped and looked at her friend.

"You...killed someone?"

"I-It was an accident! I didnt mean to-"

"But you did mean to Hikaru." Gin said interrupting her. "You fought him."

"He killed my brother!" Hikaru yelled in tears. "What was I supposed to do?! Just forget it and move on?!"

"Oh Hikaru..." Orihime said.

"Kyori was the only person who was ever there for me my whole life! And he was gone! All because of his stupid captain! He didnt deserve to live after what he did!"

"And how is what he did any different than what you did?" Gin said. Hikaru stared at him shocked. She never thought of it like that. She was just as bad as him. Suddenly Orihime stood in front of her.

"Orihime..." Hikaru said.

"I wont let you make Hikaru cry anymore!" she said with her hands on her hair clips. "Please leave us! I dont want to fight." Gin didnt say anything but kept that same smile on his face.

"Orihime stop! What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Dont worry Hikaru. I'll always be here for you. To protect you." she said. Hikaru stared at her. _'Orihime...'_

"Well," Gin said. "It seems I have to go."

"Huh?" Hikaru said looking at him. "You mean...you're not gonna fight us?"

"Why should I fight a member of my own squad?" he said turning around. "I'm sure I'll see you again. If you want to fight so bad, then we will." With that he disappeared. Orihime turned around to face her friend.

"Hikaru are you alright?" Hikaru stared at her with tears in her eyes. Then she hugged her.

"Orihime! I'm glad you were here with me." She smiled and hugged her back. After a few seconds Hikaru let her go. "We should get going. We have to find Ichigo and the others." She nodded and they both continued walking.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hitom was in a room with Momo and Izuru watching Renji. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. 'I _cant believe Ichigo beat Renji.'_ she thought. _'He's really getting strong.' _She was kinda spacing out while Momo and Izuru were talking.

"At any rate," Izuru was saying. "the main thing now is to take care of him. I'll go make the call for the Emergency relief team."

"That is out of the question." they heard. Hitomi turned around and saw Captain Kuchiki. "I want Renji taken to prison." he said.

"What?!" Hitomi yelled.

"But Captain," Momo started. "Renji's been badly hurt fighting the ryoka by himself. Without treatment he'll-"

"Then I'm afraid he'll die." he said. Hitomi growled angrily and put her hand on her zanpakto but Izuru stopped her. He shook his head no. She sighed and let it go. "It was his choice to enter that fight alone." Byakuya said. "In such a situation a defeat is forbidden. I have no use for a fool who does not understand that. The very sight of him still breathing offends me. Take him away." He turned around and started to leave. Hitomi was shaking with anger. She never hated someone as much as she hated him right now.

"How dare you?!" she yelled.

"Hitomi." Momo and Izuru said but she ignored them.

"Is that how you treat your men?! Renji's been-" Izuru stopped her again.

"Hitomi!" Then him and Momo bowed to Byakuya. "A thousand pardons Captain Kuchiki. She didnt mean it."

"What do you mean I didn't mean it?! Of course I-"Izuru glared at her. Hitomi sighed then said through gritted teeth "I'm sorry Captain. I didn't mean it." Byakuya just turned and walked out. Izuru and Momo stood straight.

"I'm so sorry. But we have to follow orders. We must take Renji to prison." Izuru said.

"But he could die!" Hitomi yelled.

"He's cold as ice isnt he?" They turned and saw……

"Captain Ichimaru..." Momo said.

"Makes you wonder if he's even got a heart inside him." he said with the same creepy smile he always wears. "He is one scary guy for sure. That Captain of Squad 6." He walked towards them. "But don't worry about Renji. I'll call in squad 4 so you won't get in trouble."

Hitomi stared at him shocked. _'Why is he being so nice?_'

"Would you do that? Really?" Momo asked.

"Absolutely. Its no problem." he said turning to leave. "Come on Izuru."

"Yes sir." Izuru said leaving with him.

"Thank you Captain Ichimaru." Momo said bowing. Hitomi just stared after them confused then looked at her friend. Didn't she think something was strange?

"Wow! Renji is in bad shape! What a mess!" Hitomi and Momo jumped and turned around to see the Captain of squad 10.

"Toshiro!" Momo yelled surprised.

"Hey hey mind your manners now!" he said. "You still have to address me as Captain you know!"

"Fine, Captain Shorty." Hitomi said. He glared at her. "What? I addressed you as Captain."

"Oh you can forget about that what is it with you Captains always creeping around silently and what were you doing sneaking up behind us like that anyway?!" Momo yelled then she stopped. "Wait a sec, what are you doing here Toshiro? Where's your Lieutenant?"

"I have come here to warn you." he said.

"Warn us?" Hitomi said. "About what?"

"Be careful dealing with squad 3."

"What does that mean?" Momo asked. "You mean Izuru?"

"Actually what I meant was Ichimaru, but, watch Izuru too." The two of them stared at him confused. "Its strange. I wish that I could give you more specifics. Just be careful."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hikaru and Orihime were still walking without any luck. Hikaru sighed. "I wonder if we'll ever find Ichigo..."

"Dont worry Hikaru!" Orhime said smiling. "I'm sure we'll find him soon!"

"Thats what you said 3 hours ago." Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Oh." She sighed and continued walking.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hitomi went to Renji's prison cell and watched while the Squad 4 member treated him. "Thats all I can do for him now." the guy said walking over to the door. "I'll be back to check on him tomorrow."

"Thank you very much." Hitomi said opening the door for him. He walked out and she walked in. She went over and sat in the chair by Renji's bed. "Oh Renji..." _'Why did you have to fight with Ichigo? It was foolish. Just dont die on me.'_ She reached over and held his hand. "Please stay alive Renji... for me." Suddenly she gasped. His hand had closed on hers.

"Hi...tom...i..." he whispered. She smiled. _'I'll always be here Renji.'_

*Flashback*  
_Hitomi was in sparring class and Renji was beating everyone the teacher told him to verse. He had just beat Izuru. "The winner is Renji Abarai. Good job." the teacher said. She looked down at her list. "Alright, your next opponent will be...Hitomi Zaraki." Hitomi smiled and stood up walking to the mat._

_"Are you kidding me? Y__ou want me to fight a girl?!" Renji asked. "Give me a real challenge!" Hitomi glared at him and picked up her wooden sword. _

_"Just fight her Renji." the teacher said sighing._

_"Fine" he said__. He looked at Hitomi. "This'll be over quickly." _

_She smirked and the teacher said "Start."_

_Immediately Renji charged at her and swung but she blocked. He growled and swung at her again and again she blocked. It went on like that for about 10 seconds. Him swinging, Hitomi blocking. Until finally she got tired of it. He swung at her one more time. Hitomi ducked and kicked his feet out from under him so he fell on his back. She climbed on top of him and put her sword to his throat. _

_"You were right. That was over quick__ly." she smirked. Renji growled and glared at her. _

_"Winner: Hitomi." the teacher said as the girls clapped and cheered. "Alright class is dismissed for toda__y." Everyone began to leave. Hitomi got off Renji and went over to Kyouko and Hikaru. _

_"That was nice! You sure showed him!" Kyouko said. _

_"Come o__n lets go eat." Hikaru said. Hitomi nodded and started to follow them then stopped. She turned around and saw Renji sitting on the floor looking angry. She smiled and turned to her friends. _

_"I'll catch up to you later." Th__ey nodded and left. Hitomi walked over to Renji and held out her hand to help him up. "You did really good!" she said smiling. He glared at her and stood up on his own. _

_"Yeah whatever." He started to walk away. _

_"Hey." He looked at her._

_"What?" _

_"You wanna eat __lunch with me?" she asked smiling. He stared at her for a few seconds then nodded._

_Hitomi took him down to a river and they both sat on the bank and ate. When they finished they sat and talked. "I never knew this place was here."Renji said watching the water. _

_"My brother used to bring me her all the time. We used to have__ picnics and just hang out." Hitomi said smiling. "I know that doesn't sound like him but its true. Anyway, now I come here because I think it helps me relax and think." She was staring at the water but she could feel him watching her. She looked at him. "What?" He blushed and turned away. _

_"Uh, nothing." Hitomi chuckled and stood up. She rolled her pant legs up. "What are you doing?" Renji asked. _

_"You'll see!" she went over to the water and walked in. Renji watched as she dug around in the water. Finally she pulled something out of it. "Found one!" she said smiling. She ran out of the water and back to Renji. "Here!" she handed something to him. _

_"What is it?" he asked taking it. In his hand was a beautiful shell. It was clear and when the light hit it right it gave off a rainbow shine. _

_"Its a shell. Me and my brother used to look for them when we came down here. It gave us something to do."_

_"So why are you giving this to me?" Renji asked looking up at her._

_"Because its a__ token of our new friendship!" Hitomi smiled. "It means we'll always be there for each other!" Renji stared at her then smiled._  
*End Flashback*

Hitomi sighed. Suddenly something shiny in the pocket of Renji's shirt caught her eye. Hitomi dug in his shirt and pulled something out. When she saw what it was she gasped. _'No way!'_ It was a shell that was clear and gave off a rainbow shine when the light hit it right. _'I cant believe he kept it all these years!' _She looked at him and smiled.

"Lieutenant Zaraki!" Hitomi turned and saw a soul reaper come in. "You are to report immediately to receive special wartime orders."

"Wartime orders?" she said confused. _'They're really making a big deal about the intrusion.'  
_

The guy finished telling her the new orders. Hitomi nodded and he left. _'So we have the full use of our zanpaktos and the use of deadly force is permitted. This is getting bad. I have to find the others.'_ She stood up and ran out to begin her search. _'I wonder if Kyouko has gotten these new orders yet...'  
_  
Hitomi ran for a little while with no luck. "Dammit! Where are you Ichigo?!" Suddenly she stopped. She felt an enormous amount of spirit energy. "Thats..." then she felt another strong energy at the same place. Her eyes widened. "Oh no!" Hitomi began to run again as fast as she could. After a few minutes of following the spirit energy she found a little girl with pink hair on a roof. "Yachiru!" she said going over to her. The girl looked over at her and smiled.

"Tomi!!" she said happily. Hitomi smiled.

"So what's going on?" she asked. Yachiru looked ahead again.

"Kenny's fighting the ryoka!! He's having so much fun!" Hitomi looked ahead and saw her brother and Ichigo fighting. She sighed. _'Renji is one thing. But you're in way over your head here Ichigo.'_

Ichigo fell to his knees and Zaraki was about to give the final blow when Hitomi jumped down in front of Ichigo. "Huh?" they both said looking at her.

"Why dont you pick on someone who's actually at your level Captain?" she said to her brother.

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled then winced in pain. Zaraki smirked.

"So you're calling me captain now?" he said. Hitomi smirked. "You said to only call you brother in private."

"Br-Brother?!" Ichigo said shocked.

"Yeah. You mean you didn't realize that when Ikkaku said his captain was Captain Zaraki and my last name is Zaraki?" He just stared at her.

"Uh...." Hitomi sighed. Zaraki looked at Ichigo.

"You're lucky Hitomi here came and saved you ryoka." Ichigo growled again. Then Zaraki winced in pain and Hitomi realized Ichigo had actually managed to cut him. _'No way...' _she thought shocked. Suddenly Zaraki and Ichigo fell to the floor and Yachiru came down and picked her captain up. Then she looked at Ichigo.

"Kenny had a lot of fun Ichi! I'm sure he cant wait to do it again sometime!" Then she looked at Hitomi. "See ya Tomi-chan!!" she jumped away. Hitomi sighed and looked at Ichigo.

Then she heard a voice say "I'm sorry for not coming sooner." She looked over and saw Yoroichi.

"Yoroichi." she said.

"I'm very surprised Ichigo had the strength to go up against your brother and live to tell about it." he said.

"Yeah. Ichigo's really gotten stronger." Hitomi said staring at Ichigo.

"Dont worry. I wont let him die." Yoroichi said. "Now, lets get him to a safer place so he can heal." Hitomi nodded.

**Preview……**  
Hitomi: Great. I got a break from strawberry for a while and now I have to be around him again. This should be Hikaru's job.  
Hikaru:*blushing*HEY!  
Kyouko: She's right you know. I'm sure Ichigo would rather have you around than Hitomi.  
Uryu: *mutters*Anyone would rather have her around than Hitomi.  
Hitomi:*growls*What was that Quincy?!  
Kyouko:*steps in between them*Ahaha!^.^' Hey guys! We gotta give the preview for next time remember?  
Hikaru:*sigh*Too late....

**Well.......review please!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

**The Soul Trio Ch 15**

Hitomi and Yoroichi carried Ichigo to a cave on a cliff. Hitomi sat against the wall while Yoroichi dressed Ichigo's wounds. She sat there for about an hour until he finally started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes. "Ah, you're finally awake." Ichigo looked over at Yoroichi.

"Yoroichi?"

"Its about time. I've been sitting here for an hour." He looked over at Hitomi.

"Hitomi?" He looked back at Yoroichi. "It was you who saved my life wasnt it?" he asked. "Thanks for doing that."

"Be thankful for your strong life force. Without it you never would have survived such serious wounds. No matter what I did." Yoroichi said.

"Wounds?"

"Yeah you went up against my brother remember?" Hitomi said.

"Thats right. In fact I thought he'd killed me." Ichigo said. Then his eyes widened. "OH NO! Dammit!" he yelled sitting up.

"AH!" Yoroichi yelled eyes wide.

Hitomi sighed. _'Idiot -_-'_ Ichigo's wound opened again and he clutched his stomach.

"Hold still you fool! You're going to open up those wounds!" Yoroichi said. "Dont you realize how badly you're hurt?!"

"I've gotta go help Chad! I think he's in danger!" Ichigo said starting to get up but Yoroichi jumped on his face and pushed him down.

"Chad is ok. Now just relax." Ichigo held his face in pain. "Orihime and Hikaru are fine too. They have managed to not run into any fights. And Uryu and Kyouko are fine as well."

"Thats good." Ichigo said.

"So, you just stay here and rest a while." Yoroichi said.

"Yeah alright."

"Half of your organs were crushed after all. If it hadnt been for this thing you would have been sliced in half. Fortunately for you it looks as though it absorbed most of the impact." Yoroichi said pushing a mask up.

Hitomi gasped. _'That mask!'_ Ichigo's eyes widened.

"That thing...was on me?"

"Yes it was." Yoroichi said. "I was surprised to find you were still carrying this thing around."

"Are you sure that I was carrying it?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean? How could you have it on you and not know it?" Yoroichi asked.

"Yeah, well, um, I had it when I fought Renji. I think it saved my life in that fight too. I figured it was a good luck charm and I should probably hang onto it." Ichigo said.

_'Why would he still be carrying the Hollow mask from his training with Urahara?_' Hitomi thought confused.

"Hanataro threw the mask in the sewer water. And that was that. It sank like a stone in the waterway." Ichigo finished. Yoroichi looked at him.

_'He's probably thinking the same thing I am.' _Hitomi thought watching him.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "Oh you're probably wondering about this Hanataro guy. He's from squad 4 but he's ok. Technically he's the enemy, but he's the one who healed my wounds." He picked up the mask. "It is pretty weird that I still have this though. I could have sworn I got rid of it."

"Give it to me. I'll take care of it." Yoroichi said.

"Huh? No way. This is mine and I'm gonna keep it."

"Hand it over. End of discussion." Yoroichi glowed with a blue light and even Hitomi was a little afraid of him.

"Y-yes sir. Please, please take it. Its all yours." Ichigo handed him the mask. Yoroichi stared at it. "Well, you certainly are strong. Its surprising." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoroichi asked.

"You carried me all the way here. Despite being so small. And I know you had to have helped Hitomi cuz she's not strong enough to carry me on her own-OW!" Hitomi had hit him on the head.

"Idiot."

"Oh that. Lifting things is easy for me once I revert to my original form." Yoroichi said.

"Ah, right, original form. I forgot. huh? What do you mean, original form?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh thats right. I've never actually shown you or your friends my true form have I?" Yoroichi said. He turned and started walking away. "Having come this far there's no reason to keep it hidden anymore." Hitomi sat back watching. This was gonna be hilarious. "So behold. Here is what I really look like." Suddenly Yoroichi started glowing. Ichigo sat up. He grew taller and when the light went away, standing in front of them was a young woman. She had golden eyes and purple hair-and she was naked. Ichigo stared at her pointing.

"Eh, you-you're.....a girl!"

"Yeah. You're even more shocked then I thought you would be. Cant blame you. I guess people just assume I'm a man because of the voice I take on when I'm in cat form." She started walking toward Ichigo. He was stuttering the whole time. "No matter how many times I reveal my true form, its always fun to see the reaction I get." She stopped in front of him. "Though honestly I thought someone like you would handle it a bit better."

Hitomi was just sitting back watching. She was right. This was hilarious. Ichigo was still staring at Yoroichi stuttering. "But-But I....uh, I thought you were a cat!"

"Cats dont talk stupid." Hitomi said.

"Use your head Ichigo." Yoroichi said. She sat down in front of him. "Anyway, I think thats enough surprises for now. Lets get back to the business at hand." While she continued to talk, Ichigo's face got beat red. Hitomi couldnt help but laugh.

"AAGGH!! WILL YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!!" he yelled.

"Oh right. Sorry about that." Yoroichi said pulling a shirt over her head. "Its been so long since I've had to wear clothes I forgot." She looked at Ichigo. "Though I'm surprised at you. You're more innocent and naive than you look. Was that the first time you ever saw a girl naked?"

"Never mind." he said angrily.

"Do you want another look?" Yoroichi asked holding up her shirt. "You never know life is short and you might not get the chance to see a hot young girl like me again."

"Yeah, you dont know when you're going to see Hikaru again Ichigo." Hitomi smirked as her and Yoroichi laughed.

"HEY! SHUT UP WILL YA!!" he yelled his face red.

"Relax. I'm just kidding." Yoroichi said.

"I'm not." Hitomi smirked. Ichigo glared at her.

"You have no sense of humor, you know that? You really oughta take it easy or you're gonna open up those wounds again." Yoroichi said.

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP AND PUT SOME PANTS ON?! DAMMIT NOW I'M BLEEDING AGAIN!"

Yoroichi finished getting dressed. "Ugh, I had forgotten how uncomfortable it was having to wear clothes." Ichigo was looking at the object Hitomi and Yoroichi used to carry him there.

"So, you put spirit energy into this, and it allows you to fly?" he asked.

"Thats right. There's not another one like it anywhere. Not even here in the soul society. Impressive wouldnt you say?" Yoroichi said and Ichigo looked at her.

"Yeah, but I cant help but wonder how you got your hands on such a powerful device."

"hm?" she said.

"You can change forms, and do it so effortlessly, and you have the ability to heal wounds. Now this. Yoroichi, who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am-" she was cut off as all of them felt a strong spiritual pressure.

_'This spiritual pressure!'_ Hitomi recognized it.

"Its him again!" Ichigo said.

"Its coming from the Senzykiu!" Yoroichi said. Ichigo got up and ran to the door. "Stop Ichigo!" Yoroichi yelled. Hitomi sighed and got up too. Ichigo held out the spirit item and activated it. Then he flew off. The two girls ran out of the cave and watched him fly off. "ICHIGO!" Yoroichi yelled. Then she growled. "You're such a fool." Hitomi sighed.

"*sarcastically*Look Yoroichi, as much as I'd love to stay and hang with Ichigo, I'd rather go see how my brothers doing." Yoroichi looked at her.

"I understand. Go. I'll handle Ichigo." Hitomi nodded and jumped away.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Sir! No ryoka back there either sir!" Kyouko said to the one soul reaper. She had stolen some soul reaper clothes for Uryu and took off her captains thing hoping that would help disguise who she was. Apparently it was working.

"Very well, this areas secure then." the guy said. "Hey there! You men go and search the higashi nijo area! And look sharp now these ryoka are damn sneaky!"

"Yes sir!" the men yelled running by them. The soul reaper looked at Kyouko and Uryu.

"Thank you for reporting in." Kyouko winked at Uryu and he smiled. "Come to think of it though, I've never seen the two of you before. You new here?"

"Yes sir!" Kyouko said saluting. She loved tricking people. "We just joined up this past term as a matter of fact! I'm Kyouko! At your service sir!"

"And I'm Uryu. I'm glad we could be of help sir." Uryu said monotonously.

"Hmm." the guy said staring at them both. Then he put his face close to Kyoukos. His eyes traveled down to her chest area then back up to her face as he smirked. He put his hand on her shoulder and started rubbing it. "You know, you should come over to my place tonight, my dear."

"Huh?" she said nervously eyes wide.

"Yes it would be quite and honor. At least for you that is. No doubt you've heard of me before. I'm Toshiume Urisara(sp?)I made 15th seat in the 20 seat squad 9! I'm not one to boast but I'm clearly going places in my squad so what do you say my dear?" Uryu grabbed the guys arm and took it off her. Then he stood in front of her. Was it just her or did he look kind of...jealous?

"Huh?"

"At a time like this, with ryoka on the loose, and wartime alert having been issued, I hardly think a seat officer would dare take the time to be propositioning women sir." Uryu said glaring at the man. The guy picked Uryu up.

"WHY YOU! WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU LECTURE ME ABOUT PROPER CONDUCT YOU INSOLENT SLUG!" Then the three guys from earlier returned.

"This sector is clear sir!"

"Awaiting further orders sir!" The guy growled and let Uryu go.

"Figures." he started walking off. "You're lucky duty calls. But when this is over I'll be back to take your insubordinate head off!"

"Yeah right. Threaten away cuz by the time you come back I'll be long gone." Kyouko stared at Uryu then looked down. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you for saving me." He looked at her.

"It was nothing. I did it because I cant stand when pigs like him act that way."

"But anyway! Everything turned out so perfectly!" she said changing her attitude as quickly as Hitomi does. Uryu blushed and pushed his glasses up.

"Well its true I did-"

"My whole plan is working great! Am I a genius or what!" Kyouko grinned happily.

"You sure are...." Uryu said sarcastically but she didnt hear him.

"Alright then." Kyouko said. "Those two soul reapers said we need to head to the tower. I'm sure the others are headed there as well." _'Please Hikaru, Hitomi. Be safe._'

"Well, we better get moving then." Uryu said. "We need to get there to help Ichigo before he messes everything up."

Kyouko giggled. "Right." the two started walking off. "So what squad should we say we're from if we get questioned? It cant be my squad because then they might put my face and squad together and then we'd be in trouble."

"Good point." Uryu said.

"We have to be ready to answer right away if we get stopped." Kyouko said.

"Yeah you're right about that."

Kyouko and Uryu were in a shed resting. Well, thats what they were supposed to be doing. But Kyouko couldnt sleep. Not with all the worry she had for Hitomi and Hikaru. Plus she had to think of a plan if people asked them what squad they were from. "When are you gonna get some sleep Kyouko?" Uryu asked her.

"How can you expect me to sleep with everything thats going on?" she asked sadly. Uryu just stared at her. "My friends could be dying right now for all I know. And I'm sitting here not injured at all."

"I'm sure they're fine. They're both very strong. For as long as I've known Hikaru I've figured out she's very smart. And since I found out she was a soul reaper, I realized how strong she is. And Hitomi, well, its kind of obvious you don't want to get on her bad side." he smirked. Kyouko smiled and laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I guess you're right about them. Thanks Ishida." He nodded. Having spent these last few days with him, she's realized he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

"So are you ready Kyouko?"

"Yeah." her and Uryu opened the door slowly and ran out.

"HEY! Hold it there you two!" They turned around and saw a soul reaper holding a bottle. Most likely he was drunk. "Just let me....get a look at you." he said walking toward them. "What are you doing in this area? What squad are you with anyway?"

_'Oh crap! Think of a squad fast!_' Kyouko thought nervously. "Well we're-"

"We're in squad 11." Uryu finished for her.

"Huh? Well what do you know, I'm in squad 11 too but here all this time I never had any idea that in a squad that specializes in combat we had a moron stupid enough to walk around without carrying a zanpakto!" the guy said.

Kyouko's eyes widened. _'Oh great! I forgot about that.' _

The guy grabbed the front of her shirt and looked at the tag on the inside. "Hey! This is squad 12's emblem."

_'Man this guy must be seriously drunk. If he thinks I'm wearing squad 12's clothes.'_ Kyouko thought sweatdropping.

"You're not one of ours. You dont even know this stuff do you?" the guy said. "No more lies! Who are you two?" Suddenly the guy groaned in pain.

"Huh?!" Kyouko and Uryu said. When the guy fell over they saw a bunch of soul reapers behind him. _'These guys are from squad 12' _Kyouko thought.

"Well, it looks like we came along just in time." one of them said. "Are you two ok?"

"Mhmm." Kyouko said cautiously.

"Some nerve this guy has. Questioning his own comrades. Not to mention the jerk is drunk."

"Thank you very much for helping us." Kyouko said walking up to one of the guys and bowing. She figured she might as well act the part.

"Stop. What did you expect? Its the least we could do for our fellow squad 12 members." one of the squad members said.

_'They accepted us so easily. Something's not right.' _Kyouko thought watching the guys.

"And these squad 11 bullies are always looking for any excuse they can find to give us a hard time. Idiots! Forgetting your sword when you're in a rush is no big deal. Come on Lets go." another of the guys said.

"Yeah, we'll walk you back to the barracks."

"What do you say?"

_'How can these guys not suspect us at all? Whats going on?'_ Suddenly Uryu ran up to them all. "Kyouko! Get away from those guys now!"

"Huh?" Suddenly there was a huge explosion. "AAAAAH!!"

"Captain! This isnt what you said was going to happen!" one of the squad 12 guys yelled. "You said-you said we were just supposed to talk to them! You told us to bring them back to the barracks!"

"Oh no. Once the bombs have been released they are not ever supposed to return." a man said as he pushed a button and the squad 12 guy was blown up. "A shield?" the man said.

Kyouko had put up a shield using her spirit energy. She had taught herself to do this when she was a kid. "Thank you Ishida. I didnt see that coming at all." She was totally shocked. _'I didn't even sense it. Whats wrong with me?'_ "If you hadnt warned me..."

"Don't thank me. We survived because you created this shield Kyouko."

"What about the four that helped us?" Kyouko asked afraid of the answer.

"They didn't make it." Kyouko closed her eyes so she wouldn't cry. Even though they weren't from her squad, she respected them. She respected all soul reapers. The shield disappeared and Uryu looked behind him. "The one who bears responsibility....is right there."

"Ooooh, I have not seen this technique before." Kyouko gasped. That voice! It was Captain Kurotsuchi! "That shield of yours, its the work of the girl behind you I assume."

"I'm not about to answer that." Uryu said.

"How interesting." Kurotsuchi said stepping forward. "There may be something I can learn from you. I'll make you an offer woman. Why dont you come work for me as my research subject?"

"Thats ridiculous!" Uryu yelled. "I told you already we have nothing to say to you!"

"You needn't worry. I take good care of my subjects. And I'm always very gentle with the ladies." Kurotsuchi started walking forward. "So then how about I guarantee you my best working conditions woman? I'll limit experimental drug therapies to 8 times a day, and mechanical experimentations to 5 hours a day. I'll even do my utmost to refrain from performing surgeries which may be life threatening. How about it? Rather generous terms for a mere experimental subject wouldn't you agree?" Then he turned around. Uryu was behind him with his bow at the ready. "Well, a quincy, eh? Such a rarity these days. In fact its been years since I've seen a live specimen. But I'm sorry to disappoint you. I long ago finished researching your pathetic species. I'm no longer interested in dealing with your kind. So just get out of my way." Uryu didn't move.

"Finished researching?" he asked. "What do you mean by that? Just who the hell are you?!"

"You dont know? What do you ryoka do just storm into the enemies base without doing any research into who it is you're attacking? How very careless of you. I would think you would at least commit to memory the names of the 13 Captains." Uryu's eyes widened and he glanced over at Kyouko, who was still on the ground. "I'm the Captain of Squad 12 as well as the second generation chief of research and development Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" Kyouko could feel his spiritual pressure. It was huge! "You dont need to remember that though. Because soon you will no longer know anything!"

"Kyouko! Get out of here!" Uryu yelled.

"NO! Who gave you the right to tell me what to do?!" she yelled. "I'm staying! I'm fighting too!"

"Thats out of the question! Hey you squad 11 guy!" The guy had started to sneak off. "Take the girl with you and go!"

"I DONT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.

"Not without the girl you're not. Not unless you want an arrow in the back. And if you don't hurry up and take her now, you'll die here! Caught in the crossfire!" Uryu said.

"But I-"

"DO IT!"

"Dammit! Lets go missy you're coming with me!" the guy went to grab Kyouko but she grabbed him by his throat.

"Lay one finger on me and you're dead." she said dangerously. He gulped and glanced at Uryu.

"But, he-"

"Forget about him." she pushed the guy back away from the fight. "Now get out of here."

"uh..." he looked at Uryu quickly before running away.

"What did I say?!" Uryu yelled as he shot an arrow at the guy but it ended up hitting a sword. "What?" Uryu said shocked.

"I told you. You dont tell me what to do Ishida." Kyouko said angrily.

"Fine! But you're not helping with this fight." Kyouko about to say something but she stopped herself. She remembered what she had heard about Quincy's. They had this pride thing they had to uphold. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay out of the way."

"It seems the girl wants to become my experiment." Kurotsuchi said. He stretched his arm out towards her. Just before it reached her an arrow hit it and exploded. Kyouko put up another shield to protect herself.

"Did I give you permission to touch her?" Uryu said.

"My, my, I've already told you I have no interest in you."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hikaru and Orihime were walking to the squad 4 barracks. Hikaru decided that in order to find out about her friends, there was one person she had to talk to. So thats where she was headed. "Are you sure this is such a good idea Hikaru?" Orihime asked. Hikaru had found her some spare soul reaper clothes so she would blend in.

"Yeah. Its fine. This is how we can find out how the others are doing." They walked into the main room and up to the desk. "Excuse me." The lady looked up at them.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering what room Captain Zaraki was in?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"My, my. This is the first time in a long time I've been faced with this problem." Kurosuchi reached over and pulled off his arm.

Kyouko winced. _'I forgot how wierd that was.'_ Uryu jumped back.

"Nnh, it hurts. It hurts it hurts." Kurosuchi said as he stuck a needle in his arm. "My, my how this hurts." Then his arm began to grow back. "Almost enough to make me lose my mind it hurts. And I see theres no way I'll be able to get to the girl until I finish you off. Ah, I can't wait to capture her and experiment until I turn her to mush. But sadly I must deal with you first." Uryu readied his arrow again.

_'Nemu hasnt moved at all. I wonder what Kurosuchi told her to do.'_ Kyouko thought bitterly. Just then Uryu shot an arrow at Kurosuchi but the captain dodged.

"Where'd he go?!" Then an arrow shot from behind him. Uryu was up on the roof.

"Not bad." Kurotsuchi said up on the roof with Uryu. "How fun. you do seem to have some good moves. Both in this attack and the time before, you used hirin kyaku(sp?) right? Its an advanced quincy technique to achieve high speed by gathering spirit energy into a current beneath the feet. I am surprised to find someone as young as you was able to master it. It would appear that you are a talented specimen indeed." Uryu was pointing his arrow at Kurotsuchi again. "However, chasing you around this way really is a bit of a bother. I'm much more interested in capturing the girl and getting started with my research so I'm pressed for time. I'm a busy man you see, so I've decided to use the method that requires the least amount of energy and effort..." He reached for his zanpakto.

Kyouko's eyes widened. _'Oh no!'_

"...In order to kill you." he finished as he pulled out his sword. He began to glow. "Claw out Ashisoji jizo." His zanpakto changed into a sword with three blades and a face on the hilt. Then he ran at Uryu.

"Dammit!" Uryu said as Nemu jumped in front of him. "Huh?" She grabbed the arrow then grabbed onto him as they both fell off the edge. Then Kurotsuchi slashed at Uryu and cut Nemu also.

"Uryu!" Kyouko yelled. Then she gasped. _'Did I just call him Uryu? Whats wrong with me?' _Kurotsuchi walked over to Nemu. She looked at him and he punched her making her fall down.

"You idiot! I gave you a direct order to hang onto him even if your arms were ripped off!" She sat up slowly.

"My deepest apologies."

"Hmpf. Well, it wasnt exactly like I was expecting much from you in the first place. At least she served her purpose." He looked at Uryu. "Killing you now will be as easy as strangling a baby."

Kyouko growled. 'I _knew he would do something like this. He's the only captain I cant stand. If only I could help.'_

"Hehehe, look how you're sweating." Kurotsuchi said. "I can tell you're in pain. Yet you take it without crying out. Not so much as wimper. What an iron will you have. Perhaps this isn't the first time you've been cut by a blade."

"Its the second time." Uryu said.

"Ooh, how nice you have some experience. However..." Nemu fell over from the pain and was coughing. "Will you quit making so much noise over there!" Kurotsuchi said.

"My deepest apologies sir." she managed to get out. "My captain sir please, may I have some of the medicine as well, the wounds seem to have made it to my lungs and I...I'm not sure I can...sustain my life force...much longer." He walked over to her and stepped on her. Kyouko's and Uryu's eyes widened.

"YOU INSECT! ARE YOU DELIBERATELY INSULTING ME?! HEH? IS THAT IT?*he kicked her again* ARE YOU SUGGESTING THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BODY?!*kicks her again* THAT AN INSIGNIFICANT SLASH COULD-"

"STOP IT!" Uryu yelled. "Why are you doing that?! How can you treat your own people that way?! If you don't treat her soon she'll die!" Kurotsuchi picked Nemu up by her shirt and looked at Uryu.

"So now even you feel free to be insulting me? By suggesting she'll die from a wound like this? A body, which I created?" Uryu gasped. "Surely you're not saying it could cease to function from an injury as minor as this one. You better be careful with who you insult!"

"You created this girl?" Uryu asked.

"Thats right. Would you like to know what the brats name is? I melded the essence of my gigai technique with my gikon technique and named her Nemu Kurotsuchi. An appropriate name for such a masterpiece don't you think? So you can forget about parading your misguided sense of justice around here! I'll use this thing however I see fit! And what I do is no concern to a stranger like you." He pushed Nemu against the wall.

"STOP IT!" Uryu yelled. Then he looked at his arm shocked. _'So he just figured it out. He cant move his body. Should I step in? No. I have to let him do this on his own.'_

"My my it would seem so dense of you to just now be noticing such a thing." Kurotsuchi said. "This robs the mobility of all four limbs of whoever is cut by it." he raised his sword up. "My zanpakto immobilizes the body of whoever it cuts."

"A tranquilizer." Uryu said.

_'If only it was.'_ Kyouko thought sadly.

"Dont be ridiculous! I never use such primitive technologies. This process works on all the countless signals fired from your brain, and selectively severs the signals controlling the impulses for movement. Thats how sophisticated this is. It takes away the ability to move, but unlike tranquilizers, it leaves intact the pain receptors and nerve endings. In other words" Kyouko closed her eyes as he stabbed Uryu who screamed. "Not an ounce of your pain is lost." Kurotsuchi looked back at Nemu. "Hey you Nemu! Get up! I want you to administer the killing blow." But she didn't move. "Nemu! Oh thats right. You were cut by my sword too. So you cant move your limbs any more than he can." He raised his sword to her. "Dammit! You're so useless!"

"Leave her alone!"

Kyouko gasped and looked over at Uryu. _'He's still alive?'_

"Whats that?" Kurotsuchi said.

"I said leave her alone." Uryu glared.

"My my you are persistant." Kurotsuchi's zanpakto started to smoke. "Or is this an example of that annoying quincy honor you people are always mumbling about? And that leads you to show mercy to your enemies just because they happen to be wounded women?"

"What?" Uryu asked angrily.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. That stupid line that all you quincy's keep saying up until the moment you die: By the honor of the quincy I cannot do this, by the honor of the quincy I wont allow that. Quincy this, quincy that! Every last one of you! Its so annoying! But no words you say will make any difference because soon with one thrust of this blade, I will forever silence you!"

"You monster!" Uryu glared at him.

"Your disrespect is disturbing. Dont you know what hardships I had to endure?" Kurotsuchi said. "When I became chief of research and development, the quincy was already a rare and vanishing breed. So it was difficult to get subjects to study. The few survivors were under soul reaper surveillance. The trick was to bribe them so they would be too late coming to the rescue. Then I could collect the souls. Such hard work it was, opening up living skulls, electric shocks, sawing off limbs, grinding bodies to mush."

_'He's so disgusting! He doesn__'t know how lucky he is I'm not interfering._' Kyouko thought angrily.

"It was made even harder with the poor quality of the specimens. The last one was a grubby old man who kept screaming out the name of his student. It was all so pathetic. Do you want to see a picture of him?" He threw the picture at Uryu and it landed in his lap. "It was taken after the experiments, so the body isn't exactly in tact anymore." Uryu's eyes widened. _'I wonder who it is...'_ "What was that students name" Kurotsuchi said with his back to Uryu. Uryu started glowing blue. "My my I can't believe I've forgotten it now. It just seems like, after the experiment, I lose all interest." There was an explosion behind him.

Then Kyouko felt a strong spiritual pressure. _'Ishida!'_

"Whats this?" Kurotsuchi said.

"Do You want me to tell you, the name you cant remember?" Uryu was standing now. _'No way! How can he be standing?!'_ Kurotsuchi turned to face him. "That students name...was Ishida. Uryu Ishida." Kyouko gasped. "This man is Soken Ishida. He was my teacher, as well as my grandfather!"

"And?" Kurosuchi asked. Oh how Kyouko wanted to kill him in the most painful way possible.

"Its too bad Kyouko's here. I don't want her to see what I'm going to do to you." All of them stared at him. "But now I swear by the honor of the quincy, I'm going to kill you, you monster!"

"Oh?" Kurosuchi said as they both glared at each other.

_'Can he really beat Kuro__tsuchi?_' Kyouko thought as she watched the two men. She couldnt believe how strong Uryu's spiritual power was.

"Oh I know. This is...ranso tengai." Kurosuchi said.

Kyouko gasped. _'Thats right! He's taking countless threads of spirit particles and bundling them together. Then he'll connect them to the immobilized limbs to forcibly move them. Kind of like a puppet.'_

"The technique was developed by elderly quincy's so they could continue fighting hollows with their clumsy old bodies. Dislocated joints and torn flesh mean nothing to those who have mastered it." Kurotsuchi said. "It will allow a quincy to continue fighting until his body has literally turned to dust." The energy surrounding Uryu disappeared. "I thought it was a lost art, existing only in history books. Of the thousands of quincy's I've dissected, none could use ranso tengai. So to find that you are able to use it at such a young age, you may be something special after all. Perhaps even...a genius."

"A genius?" Uryu said. "Such a genetic term doesn't begin to describe it!"

"Oh?" Kurotsuchi said.

"For me, the ranso tengai is more than a defense or a way to protect my life. Even if I'm reduced to a corpse, until I avenge my master its an expression of my will to fight!"

_'Ishida...'_

Kurotsuchi put his head down and closed his eyes. "I'll retract the word genius. You're just a neophyte with a big chip on your shoulder." Kyouko could tell Uryu was getting madder by the second. Uryu raised his hand with the glove on it and his bow appeared. "Not bad." Kurotsuchi said. "You may be a more interesting specimen than I had thought at first. Maybe I won't kill you. I could take you back to my lab alive. You might be useful as a research subject after all." Then he took off his ear to reveal a chain type thing and a scythe on the end.

_'Ew thats gross.'_ Kyouko thought disgusted. He threw it at Uryu who dodged and began firing arrows at him from the air. Kurotsuchi kept swinging his ear weapon thing and Uryu kept shooting arrows at him. Finally they stopped and Kurotsuchi started swinging it in circles.

"Lets stop this tedious fighting before I accidentally kill you. Why don't you just come back to my laboratory now?" Uryu raised his bow again and fired another arrow. Kurotsuchi threw his ear weapon again and it grazed Uryu. He kept throwing it and Uryu kept blocking with his bow. "I can think of many creative ways to take you with me without having to kill you first. If you don't mind experiencing some hellish pain that is." Kuro'suchi said as he put his ear back in. "Maybe you'd be interested in a demonstration of one of those methods now? hehe" Uryu stood up slowly.

_'I can tell he's getting tired. He cant go on much longer.'_He raised his bow once again. He lifted his hand to the spikes on his glove. _'Whats he doing?'_ Kyouko thought curiously. Then he broke it off and the glove disappeared. Suddenly he was surrounded by a tremendous amount of spirit energy. _'What?!_' her eyes widened as did Kurotsuchi's. When the energy cleared, his outfit had changed.

"Amazing." Kurotsuchi said. Then he looked over as the shingles on the roof started to disintegrate and attach to Uryu.

_'No way! He's absorbing the buildings around him! When did he get this strong?!'_ Kyouko thought shocked.

"You have gone beyond the power limits humans can handle you neophyte!" Kurotsuchi said. Uryu readied a bow then shot. He seemed faster than before. but the captain still dodged it. Then in the blink of an eye Uryu was behind him in the air and he fired another arrow. This one hit and sent Kurotsuchi into the ground.

"You did it!" Kyouko said happily.

"Beg for mercy, and I just might let you live." Uryu said. "Provided you go, and never appear before me again. Refuse, and the next shot will be three times stronger."

"DONT GET CARRIED AWAY!!" Kurotsuchi yelled. There was blood pouring out of him. "A mere quincy taunting me! The nerve! If thats the way you want it, I'll return the favor and attack with equal power!" He laughed and turned his sword sideways.

_'Oh no!'_ Kyouko thought terrified. '_He's gonna use-_'

"Bankai." His zanpakto began to transform into a huge monster type thing.(A/N: I don't know how to describe it. Sorry!) "Behold! Konjiki ashisoji jizo!"

"But how? I thought zanpakto was already released!" Uryu asked confused.

Kurotsuchi laughed. "You didnt know? All zanpakto have two stages of release. not just one."

"What?!" Uryu said.

"Ashisoji jizo is only the first stage of my zanpakto: Shikai. Konjiki ashisoji jizo is the second stage: the Bankai. The deadly poison gase it spews will cause your painful death in minutes." The big monk type thing spit out gas from its mouth. "A shame I won't be able to do research on such an excellent specimen as you." Kurotsuchi said.

"Look out!" Kyouko yelled. Kurotsuchi laughed.

"Attack!" Suddenly the bankai showed blades and started toward Uryu. Uryu raised his bow and readied and arrow. As soon as it got close he shot the arrow. It made contact and exploded the bankai. There was a massive explosion.

"Master? Is he?" Nemu said. When the smoke cleared, Kurotsuchi was standing there with a huge hole in his chest and his right arm was blown off. The bankai form was cut completely in half.

_'No way! He actually did it!_' Kyouko thought.

"DAMN YOU! YOU QUINCY BASTARD!!" Kurotsuchi yelled before stabbing himself in the throat. He exploded into green goo stuff. "That was a close one, quincy." he said as he melted away. "Ones last ace in the hole, should only be used after careful consideration."

"I should have known!" Uryu said angrily. "He had one last trick to help him run away. Damn!" He began to fire another arrow.

"Your arrows are useless now quincy. In this state, although I can't fight back, neither can I be attacked or harmed in any way. It will take me a few days to regain my original form. But I can retreat to my base like this. And tend to my wounds. Good bye quincy." Finally he was completely gone. "This encounter may not have turned out how I had hoped, but in the end I will live, and you will die." Kurotsuchi's voice said. "So the final outcome will not change."

Kyouko ran over to Uryu. Nemu called him over and told him to take the antidote in her pocket. He took it and after thanking her, left. Kyouko growled and followed him.

She ran over to Uryu while he walked up the steps clutching his chest. "Ishida! what were you thinking? You could have asked me to help!" He continued ignoring her as he had been. "Damn it man why do you have to be so cocky!?" she yelled. He leaned on the wall and stared off in the direction of the tower.

"I wouldn't let a girl fight." Uryu told her. Kyouko opened her eyes wide and looked down. She knew why he'd been ignoring her so much. After his last attack she'd felt his spiritual pressure lowering and she knew that soon-he wouldn't even be a quincy anymore.

"Ishida...." Kyouko sighed and let him continue walking without following. She sat down and stared out at the soul society. _'You idiot Ishida. Why'd you have to be so amazing back there... What am I thinking? This is ISHIDA I'm talking about._' she shook her head. Suddenly a large amount of spiritual pressure rushed over her. "Is his spiritual energy coming back?" she asked herself and stared in the direction where Uryu was now walking up a bunch of stairs. _'No that couldn't be.._' Kyouko opened her eyes wide. "ISHIDA WAIT!!!!" she yelled and ran after him hoping to catch up before he met with the squad captain she knew was there.

Once she'd made it to the stairs she dashed behind a wall to hide from the squad nine captain. Once she knew he'd left-not only by his footsteps but the obvious thing that he was talking and probably leaving-Kyouko turned from her hiding place. She saw Uryu unconscious on the floor. _'Not after everything that just happened_.' She dashed next to him and looked to see what he'd been hit with. _'Nothing too bad. Just a sound attack from the captain's sword.' _She looked around in panic_. 'squad four!_' She thought and scrambled up. _'What am I thinking? I can't LEAVE.'_ Kyouko gulped and looked around knowing the captain of squad nine-that he's probably be on his way to call them anyways. Kyouko pulled her hair from a ponytail and put on the cloth to distinguish who she was incase someone showed. _'Well, there's only one guy who would know where my friends are. Kenpachi.'_ She bit her lip deciding to go and find her friends after making sure things were okay. "You're really wonderful..." She took a deap breath. "Uryu."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hikaru was sitting in Zaraki's hospital room with Orihime, Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Maki Maki. "So, Hikaru, why dont you tell us what's going on?" Ikkaku asked her.

"They're both so gorgeous." Yumichika said staring at Hikaru and Orihime.

"You think Ichigo's still alive or what?" Ikkaku asked.

Hikaru looked down sadly. "I hope he is...No I know he's alive!"

"Heh, he's alive alright." Everyone looked at the Captain of squad 11. He was sitting up on the bed. "In fact I'm certain of it. He's alive and he's getting stronger as we speak. As a matter of fact I'm going to help you out."

"Huh?" Hikaru and Orihime said.

"I get the feeling that if I stick with you, I'll see Ichigo again real soon."

"Right!" Yumichika and Ikkaku yelled standing up.

"Aye Aye sir!" Yachiru said. Just then the door opened. They all looked over and saw.....

"Hitomi?" Hikaru and Orihime said.

"Lieutenant!" Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Maki Maki said.

"Tomi!" Yachiru said happily. Hitomi just stared at Hikaru and Orihime.

"Hikaru? Orihime?" Suddenly Hikaru jumped up and ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" she said happily. Hitomi smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're ok too." Hikaru let go of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see how my brother was doing and I find you here." she said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I figured maybe he could help me find out how you guys were doing." Hikaru said.

"Oh." Hitomi said, someone confused.

"And now Captain Zaraki's gonna help us."

Hitomi looked at her brother. "Really? Are you feeling ok?" He laughed.

"Of course. I'm just helping so I can see Ichigo again."

"Oh. Ok then." she said. Then Hikaru thought of something.

"Hey! Where's Ichigo anyway? Weren't you with him?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, well after he fought Kenpachi, Yoroichi came and we took him to a cave to heal. And then he kinda ran off and I came here instead of going after him." Hitomi said.

"What?!" Hikaru yelled. "How could you just leave him like that?!"

"Relax Hikaru. Your boyfriend's with Yoroichi. He'll be fine." Hitomi said. Hikaru blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend! " Hitomi and Orihime laughed.

"Alright. Enough messing around." Zaraki said getting up. "Lets go."

"Alright!" everyone said and left with the Captain.

**Preview…..**  
Kyouko: Next time I meet up with the others again!!^.^  
Hitomi: And my brother gets to have some fun!  
You: And.....hopefully we find Ichigo.  
Hitomi: I doubt it.  
Renji: Hey what are you guys doing? This isnt a very good preview.  
Kyouko: Renji!*runs over to him*Guess what?? Hitomi was really worried about you she said she lo-*gets chased by Hitomi*  
Hitomi: KYOUKO GET BACK HERE!!!  
Hikaru: Um, anyway, back to the preview....  
Renji: We're out of time

**Well review please and thanks!!! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

**The Soul Trio Ch 16**

Hikaru clutched onto the squad 11's captain for dear life. "HOW DO YOUR RUN SO FAST!?" she yelled.

"Cause he's cool like that." Hitomi answered. Hikaru stared at her.

"what the hell?"

Hitomi shrugged. "I don't know it just came to me."

"Shut up and let me run!" Zaraki yelled. Hikaru quieted down immediately.

"How far Yachiru?" Hitomi asked, ignoring her older brother.

"Not very! Come on Kenny!" She swung happily. Hikaru suddenly regretted not having ran like Hitomi. She was running with Orihime riding piggy-back like a little kid. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Makizo all ran along from behind. Zaraki nearly bowled over two soul reapers who were slacking off on there work. Hikaru turned around then shrugged.

_'better to ignore these things.'_ she decided.

"So which way woman?" Zaraki asked. Hikaru had no idea so Orihime spoke up.

"umm probably..."

"It's this way!" Yachiru bumped her out of the way and pointed to the right.

_'What he hell?' Hikaru thought._

"Ow that hurt! That was mean Yachiru-chan!" Orihime said.

"Kenny thinks it's this way also doesn't he?"

"Shouldn't we leave this to Orihime?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah it's third chair's job to sit on bro's back and watch since that seems to fit him so much." Hitomi put in.

"You talk to much baldy." Yachiru spat on Ikkaku's head. The fourth chair looked like he wanted to just go and kill her.

"Such a pain. For now I'll follow my intuition." Zaraki decided.

Eventually they found what they were looking for, and Zaraki broke clear through the roof of the building. "Whats going on!?" Ganju yelled. "Y-you're..? KENPACHI ZARAKI THE ELEVENTH SQUAD CAPTAIN!?" He yelled once more once the dust cleared. "You're that pretty boy from earlier." Ganju said once Yumichika and Ikkaku stepped out.

"And you are?" Yumichika pulled up his sword. The two yelled at each other for a while and Hikaru and Orihime pulled themselves into view.

"Damn Zaraki..." Hikaru muttered. "Hey look everyone's all right!" she smiled.

"Oh thank goodne- Ow Yachiru!" Orihime said as the little girl swung happily on her long orange hair.

"Where's Kyouko?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know." Uryu answered.

"Fall down fall down!" Yachiru chanted happily and Hikaru sweat dropped.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kyouko tore along the seretei in a hurry, looking back and forth. "CAPTAIN!" she heard Iba's voice behind her and stumbled. Kyouko fell and rolled on the ground, falling over herself and various objects until crashing into a pillar.

"What the hell do you want Iba?" she grumbled and glared at her lieutenant while rubbing her sore head.

"I apologize captain...but a-" Kyouko turned furiously and gasped. The squad 9 captain and his lieutenant were standing behind Iba.

_'Oh shit now that's embarrassing.'_ she thought angrily. "Ahh umm hello captain." Kyouko stood up and brushed off her messy coat. "What is it?"

"Don't you know?" Tousen asked.

"Ummm....reflect who it is you're talking to?" she sweat dropped nervously.

"If I may captain." Iba turned and began talking quickly.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Yachiru was fuming while the group decided where to go. Uryu tried to console her by saying the right street was luck, and 20 messups didn't really matter. "See? I told you not to follow her directions." Ikkaku complained. Yachiru glared and jumped off Zaraki's back and chomped on Ikkaku's head.

"Ah..." Hikaru stared at them like 'w-t-f?'

"Ow ow! Yachiru!" Ikkaku yelled. Yumichika ignored them and stepped next to Zaraki.

"Captain."

"Yes." Zaraki said.

"Sneaking around like that how pathetic." Yumichika said.

"Right." Hitomi nodded.

"HEY A CAPTAIN SHOULDN'T TRY TO HIDE YOURSELVES BY CONCEALING SPIRITUAL ENERGY!!!" Hikaru yelled.

"Poor words. Don't you understand what you're doing?" After speaking, squad 9's captain appeared on a rooftop. His lieutenant, Iba, and Kyouko? followed.

"Hiii guuys!" She waved.

"What the hell is she doing up there?" Hitomi slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

"I have no idea what's going on!" Kyouko grinned like a little kid.

"But captain I just explained it to you..." Iba trailed off with waterfall tears.

"huh? You did? Oh...oops!" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Where are you going with the Ryoku? Have you lost your pride after being beaten?" Tousen asked.

"C-captain Chisoku? Captain Tousen? Lieutenant Iba? Lieutenant Hisagi?" Aramaki shook.

"Calm down fool!" Yumichika ordered. Hikaru stared at the four soul reapers.

"Umm Kyouko what the hell are you doing right now?" she asked.

"Ahh....umm I forgot. One sec-wh-whoa!!" She stumbled and tumbled off the rooftop hitting the ground with a thud. "Owwwww"

"Captain Chisoku are you all right?" Iba called.

"Yeah..." Kyouko stood up, brushed herself off, and ran happily to the group. Hikaru gulped, thinking she would tackle her like usual. Instead she jumped on Uryu and smiled. "Yay! You're alive! I knew Tousen would be soft hearted and call squad four!" Hikaru and Hitomi stared in shock for a minute. Hikaru slapped herself across the face and turned back to see what was happening. Iba was wide mouthed at seeing his captain give the ryoka a bear hug. The other two just ignored this and faced Zaraki.

"Look Aramaki there are more of us than them. a lot more." Yumichika sighed.

"Numbers aren't the problem!" Aramaki contradicted.

"Hey. Who said I'd let you fight?" Zaraki spoke up. "Four on one huh? Well this is simple." he smiled. The three soul reapers flashed in front of him. "Plan to take on all four us?" Hisagi asked.

"GAH! No way in hell am I fighting! I was looking for you guys!" Kyouko yelled as she stood up. Iba smacked his head and his shoulders fell like a scolded puppy.

"I know you are skilled but you take too much pride in it Kenpachi." Tousen said.

"You talk too much. Hurry up and come at me." Zaraki drew his zanpakto. "It's better all three of you at once. Maybe one of you can put a scratch on me."

"Captain Zaraki what should we..." Aramaki asked.

"Shut up and let my brother do his job." Hitomi pushed him away frustrated.

"So mean..." Aramaki pouted.

"SHUT UP MORON!" Hitomi yelled.

"Don't make her angry." Hikaru advised.

"Karu-chan where's your squad?" Yachiru asked.

"Hopefully Ichimaru's no where nearby." she said quietly.

"Yeah seriously." Ganju sighed.

"We'll find the right way! Let's go!" Yachiru said and she named a large number of silly nicknames.

"Pencil...?" Uryu asked.

"But Yachiru..." Hikaru couldn't finish. The girl grabbed Orihime and Hitomi and dragged them along in a chain.

"Ow! That hurts." Orihime said.

"I CAN WALK YOU KNOW! YACHIRU!" Hitomi yelled.

"Running is so fun!" She exclaimed in response. Everyone else dashed along behind.

"Yachiru-chan! wait!" Yachiru turned to Orihime. "Is it really okay leaving Zaraki alone like that?" She asked, having been released.

"No worries about my bro. He'll be fine." Hitomi smirked. Hikaru, Hitomi, and Kyouko were the only ones easily keeping up with Yachiru.

"Kenny never loses no matter what!" Yachiru exclaimed brightly.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"They're not scared of anything...and the way third chair adds chan to all our names. What do you think of that, Madarame?" Asked Aramaki, and after a long pause of nobody talking added, "huh?"

Hikaru chuckled and shook her head. "He and Yumichika aren't here, is that good or bad?"

"Good! VERY good! Now we don't have to put up with them!" Hitomi pointed out with a grin.

Hikaru gave her a 'wtf' look while thinking, _'Is that all she's thinking...?'_ Hikaru herself was busy thinking about Ichigo-where was he, was he okay, etc. even though she REALLY didn't want to be thinking it. Especially because when her friends teased her they would be right this time. But Hitomi had something on her mind too, her eyes held worry and focus.

"What's wrong, Hitomi?" Chad asked her. "You seem upset."

Hitomi shook her head rapidly. "No way! It's just...I sensed Renji's soul power right now..."

Hikaru looked at her and smiled teasingly. "Aw, worried about your boyfriend?"

"Shut up!!!" Hitomi snapped angrily. "I bet YOU'RE worried about strawberry!" She retorted.

Hikaru flushed-dammit she was right. "Hey wait...That was Renji?" she asked.

"No freaking way!" Kyouko cut in. "I sensed his soul pressure and Byakuya's-but I don't know him so well...you're telling me RENJI is  
the one who just used bankai?!"

Hitomi nodded and Yachiru turned around, running backwards now....odd.

"Tomi-chan don't get off track!" She scolded. Almost everyone was thinking the same thing: '_What a hypocrite...'_ Anyway, five seconds ago Hitomi had been bragging about her brother-so Renji must have JUST used his bankai.

"God dammit!" Kyouko grumpily crossed her arms. "How can HE use bankai?! It took me forever! I didn't even know he was PRACTICING it!"

"And against Byakuya.." Hitomi put in. "Guys, I'm gonna go help him out. You can find that strawberry moron and Rukia yourselves right?"

"Yeah no problem." Hikaru assured her-annoyed that she'd insulted Ichigo. "Good luck!"

"What?" Aramaki gaped at her. "You're letting the lieutenant just go off to fight BYAKUYA!?"

"You think I can't handle myself? Just watch me." Hitomi snapped, then with a single jump landed on the rooftop of one of the buildings  
and took off.

"Hitomi! Oh...will she be okay?" Orihime asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry cous, Tomi can handle herself." Kyouko assured.

"If she weren't on Zaraki's squad, she would be captain." Hikaru added. "I'm sure of it, but you know, nobody'll ever take that position from Zaraki...he's crazy." The others didn't look convinced, and Hikaru wasn't sure herself. Hitomi was strong-no doubts there- but this was Byakuya they were talking about...would she be all right?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hitomi ran like her life depended on it, even though it didn't Renji's DID. She would never admit it out loud-whether anyone was nearby or not- but all that teasing was true, she loved Renji. And there was no way she would lose him to that stuck-up Captain Kuchiki. That's all that went through her mind as she ran, that and how she couldn't wait for Mizumaru to force Byakuya's fears onto him. She really was almost excited to get there-to see Renji's bankai, and hopefully to find that damn captain as badly beaten as she hoped Renji wasn't. Hitomi had a really active imagination and kept thinking of what could have happened-

And when she found him it was a lot worse than any image. Renji was fallen on the floor-covered in blood with Byakuya's scarf tossed over him. "Renji!" she covered her mouth after letting out the cry and ran over to him. Most girls would be crying if they saw their love like this-Hitomi however was profoundly pissed off, it's just the kind of girl she was. This didn't mean she didn't feel incredibly sad and worried, panicked even. Hitomi carefully rolled him onto his back and pressed an ear to his chest. There was a heartbeat- it was weak but it was there. Feeling a little better, she carefully turned the scarf into a little pillow and rested his head on that, then stood up and clutched Mizumaru. There was a small trail of tiny drops of blood-apparently Byakuya'd been hurt some too. "Damn bastard..." She turned back to Renji and bit her lip sadly. "I'll be back.." she promised quietly, mostly because somebody might hear her but partly because it just fit how she felt, and ran off after Byakuya.

The captain was staggering just a little when he walked- and only had slight wounds, but it would at least make this battle a little easier for her. Apparently he noticed her, because he turned around looking bored. The bored look changed though when he felt the sudden spiritual pressure she was giving off, and saw the fury in her eyes. "Byakuya you bastard!" Hitomi hissed, trying to stay calm enough to avoid recklessness. "What did you do to Renji?"

"I upheld the law, he was trying to set Rukia free." the captain explained coldly. Hitomi's eyes flashed with hatred.

"So you nearly kill him because he wants to save your sister?! You asshole!" without waiting for an explanation she ran at him- almost eager to fight this powerful enemy.

**Preview..**  
Hitomi:*growls angrily*That bastard! I'll kill him!*goes on a rampage*  
Kyouko: Uh oh....Karu maybe we should stop her......  
Hikaru: Uh.....I dont wanna go near her right now.  
Ichigo: What the hell are you doing?! Hey! Give the preview already!  
Kyouko: Right! Well next time Tomi and Byakuya-  
Hitomi: STRAWBERRY!*attacks Ichigo*  
Ichigo: AAH! WTF?!  
Hikaru:*sighs

**Reviews please!!! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter. Thanks a bunches to my friend 4thespada-ulquiorra who is writing this with me!! She just made an account on here so be sure to checout her awesome stories!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Hikaru cursed mentally as she ran, not even breaking a sweat. She loved these guys, but they were moving so damn slowly that she'd never find Ichigo! He could be hurt, and for all she knew, dead. She doubted it though, Ichigo was strong and if she concentrated she thought she could sense his riatsu. But still...

"Hey, you guys are going kind of slowly. " Good old Kyouko, she always knew what Hikaru needed. "Me and Hikaru are gonna get moving on ahead all right? I'll lose my cover if I don't show up with the other captains for Rukia's execution, and I'll be able to stop it there, and this girl here's gonna go crazy if she doesn't see her boyfriend soon!"

"Shut UP, Kyouko!" Hikaru snapped, blushing deep red. Despite the harsh tone she was grateful though, even more so when nobody protested and Orihime even encouraged her.

"Be careful though, all right?" She added, worry clear in her eyes. "If you get hurt then..."

"Don't worry cuz!" Kyouko exclaimed, making everyone stop and wait while she hugged her cousin and ignored the angry shouts from the others. "We'll be fine, I promise! But just to be sure," She trailed off and in the next few minutes two things happened.

One, Kyouko made everyone gape in shock as she trotted over to Uryu and gave the shocked quincy a quick kiss, saying something about good luck. Two, she and Hikaru both dashed off in opposite directions, Hikaru's heart dead set upon catching up to Ichigo before he got hurt.

* * *

"I don't know what kind of nonsense you are spouting, Lieutenant Zaraki, but I have more urgent matters to attend to then your pathetic ranting." Byakuya's face was bland and bored.

Okay, not the reaction Hitomi had in mind for after she swore revenge and got him to draw his sword out as well. "I'll fight you whether you attack me or not, Kuchiki!" she growled, not even using the respect deserved for someone of Captain rank.

He narrowed his eyes at her, obviously she'd gotten to him with that. "What makes you think you can defeat me where my own lieutenant could not?"

"Because I was taught by the best, my brother." Hitomi replied in the same mocking tone. "Who, by the way, is a lot more challenging of an opponent than you. And I've trained and held my own just fine against him." Sure she always lost, but Hitomi could keep it up for a good ten, fifteen minutes.

"I was going to reserve the rest of my strength for later, but I can see the faster I finish this the less bothersome things will be." Byakuya vanished before her eyes and she smirked, of course.

His blade never even touched her sword, instead when Byakuya struck in his ridiculously fast motion Hitomi 'spun' so that he swung toward nothing in particular and she was on the other side of his blade. She swung Mizumaru at him almost immediately, but the captain's sword locked the attack, and Hitomi could tell he was purposefully keeping that lazy expression as if this were all easy for him.

"Why do you risk your life for such trivial things, lieutenant?" He wondered as they both put pressure on the other person's blade, eventually Hitomi managed to force his aside and got him to jump back.

"I won't let anyone hurt Renji!" she shouted almost too loudly. "And when someone does they pay for it! Go die you damn sakura freak! BANKAI!"

***FLASHBACK***

Despite the complaints and endless tantrums, Hitomi's brother had managed to force her into attending the Soul Reaper academy, rather than just fighting without real purpose like she tended to do when left on her own. This place was supposed to teach her how to fight better or something, but it had been two months until this day until Hitomi was finally let into the human world to fight some hollows. Teamwork was supposedly important so they'd put everyone into teams of three, or rather Hitomi had a team of two and another solo. She was the solo.

"Idiots. Like I'd let those brats drag me down." she sneered, sneaking along the streets as her team members shouted her name, obviously afraid to be without their strongest ally. "Real Soul Reaper fight on their own."

The hollow Hitomi was targeting was pretty stupid, it obviously hadn't noticed her even though she'd been muttering to herself most of this time. Element of surprise, that was just plain boring. So instead she pointed Mizumaru and grinned. "Hey, hollow! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!" she proclaimed, and ran in to fight.

***END FLASHBACK***

The mist from Mizumaru had settled in quickly, and the gigantic white wolf was stalking along with obvious purpose, circling Byakuya who was more or less ignorant to his presence. Hitomi's zanpakto waited patiently, red eyes blaring, to assault Byakuya with his own fears, then take that chance and lunge.

"So you, too, have acquired bankai." The squad 6 captain mused, sounding a little exasperated.

"I'm not going to be an idiot and describe what this attack does, Kuchiki, like you cocky captains always do." Mentally Hitomi apologized to her brother and Kyouko. "Maybe you'll figure it out if you're not dead after ten seconds." she whispered a command, meant only for Mizumaru, to attack.

What Byakuya had opened his mouth to say, she didn't know. Because he shut it again almost immediately, his eyes wide and face pale. Hitomi grinned, that was a rare moment of seeing Byakuya lose his perfect mask of indifference.

***FLASHBACK***

Okay, bad plan. The hollow had obviously been stronger than she'd expected, and Hitomi was paying for that. It let out a roar and proceeded to tear a neat slice down her other shoulder, accompanied by another yelp of pain and an attempt to retaliate from her. Hitomi had managed a few good hits, but all that had done was piss the hollow off. It had her backed against a wall within thirty seconds that felt like an eternity thanks to adrenaline. Its blade-like tail raised again, ready to finish her off. Defiantly Hitomi raised her sword, knowing it wouldn't be much help, to block. It wasn't necessary.

Suddenly the hollow seemed to explode into black specs before her eyes, the sword that had killed it sticking out of the ground. Its wielder was busy laughing and giving her an amused look.

"Ever heard of strategy, Hitomi?" Renji laughed, earning a smack from Hinamori, who was just catching up.

"What the hell are you doing here, Abarai?" Hitomi managed to make the words sound somewhat like a threat, despite her embarrassment that caused her to stammer.

"Saving your ass apparently, do I hear a 'thank you'?" Renji cupped his hand around his ear expectantly, as if straining to hear her and further causing her to flush.

"No and you won't get one! I didn't need your help, I was about to kill it myself!" she snapped angrily, more and more embarrassed by the minute.

"Leave her alone, Renji." Izuru whispered, eying Hitomi anxiously. "You know her temper..."

"If that last fight was any indication I've got nothing to worry about!" Renji laughed again but stopped when he saw her genuine anger. "Fine I'll stop. But seriously, you all right?"

When he came over to help Hitomi up she smacked his hand away and ran past him, thankful she was built for speed. Maybe she should have been angrier, but she found herself smiling and blushing again.

"Stupid Abarai, I REFUSE to like you!" she hissed, catching herself quickly.

***END FLASHBACK***

Byakuya had apparently been expecting an offensive zanpakto, with Hitomi being in the 11th division and all. So Mizumaru's silver mist and the way it materialized his fear must have been a shock. Granted it was a little unfair, but she remembered when she'd spied on Yumichika's released form and decided this was fair in comparison.

When Byakuya quickly turned around, obviously in his mind there was something there but Hitomi wasn't able to see it. When the first thin cut appeared on Byakuya's forehead, just above his left eye, Hitomi almost wished it materialized for her too.

"What do you think, Kuchiki? Not so fun now, is it?" she teased, clenching her sword's hilt. Right now the blade was the mist, or at least the part that made the stalking wolf.

Byakuya didn't answer, and another cut appeared, this one deep, on his shoulder. Taking this advantage Mizumaru lunged forward, and Hitomi was shocked when Byakuya stopped his claws with senbonzakura.

"Don't get so cocky. After the element of surprise is lost something like this could never touch me." He retorted in that infuriating voice. "I'm not going to waist bankai on the likes of you. I've got that Kurosaki boy to deal with too. And he'll be a real challenge."

Hitomi angrily swung her sword-or rather ran up next to Mizumaru and when she swung the wolf's paw lashed out again. "I'm stronger than him! I'm stronger than Ichigo!" she roared angrily.

Byakuya moved to the side nimbly and before Hitomi knew it he was in front of her, and with a fluid movement he slashed deeply through her shoulder, causing her to stumble back. "Don't be a fool, you could hardly compare."

"I AM stronger than him! I AM!" Hitomi attacked again, furious when he blocked, and managed to get it together enough to block his next attack and swerve to the side, find an opening, and tear four claw-shaped wounds into Byakuya's side.

***FLASHBACK***

Renji Abarai just happened to be in almost every one of Hitomi's classes, and she found it impossible to concentrate. When classes ended he could follow her down the hall just to tease her, and today she'd managed to escape by ducking into the kido practice gym. She heard shouting and ignored it, but when it kept up it pissed her off so she turned to tell the girls to shut up.

There was a crowd of five, with two other girls in the middle. The smaller one was shouting while the other girl, the tall one, was whimpering and avoiding the stares.

"Oh shut up, Hikaru." One of the bullies snapped forcefully. "Learn your place, both of you, and get the hell out of here!"

"Our PLACE is this school." Hikaru, apparently that was the smaller girl's name, growled.

She was knocked over by the biggest bully, which ticked Hitomi off for some reason. The taller girl stepped forward to help and the other four jerks crowded around her.

"Go back to the circus, freak."

"You'll get along better with all the other idiots!"

"I bet you're the pride of your family. You can't even sit through a lecture without causing trouble!"

The girl was shaking, she looked so nervous, and the other girl was being knocked down whenever she tried to get up again.

"HEY!" Hitomi shoved one of the bullies aside and the others recognized her and shrunk back. "WHAT are you doing?"

"Nothing." It was awhile before any of them managed to talk.

"That doesn't LOOK like nothing. Get out of here! Or I'll break your necks, jerks!" The girls ran before she'd finished shouting, and when Hitomi turned back the taller girl was helping Hikaru stand.

"Thanks." She smiled at her, grateful.

"It was nothing." Hitomi grumbled and began to walk away.

Obviously undaunted the other girl, the one they'd been shouting at, bounced up to Hitomi and pulled her back by her arm. "Thank you SOOOO much! I'm Kyouko Chisoku! You know, "Strength speed" or something, It's a weird name. Anyway, you're Kenpachi's sister right? Do you like it here yet?"

Hitomi gave this girl a weird look. She should have recognized her earlier, she was the daughter of one of the high-up royal guard officials. "What?" she stammered, thinking how weird this was.

As the two girls babbled on Hitomi blinked and couldn't manage to tell them off. Kyouko was so happy it would feel like kicking a puppy, and she liked Hikaru because of her spunk. Little did she now, the soul trio was about to be formed.

***END FLASHBACK***

Hitomi enjoyed each blow she dealt Byakuya, and found it exhilarating when he cut her in turn. Fear distracted Byakuya at regular intervals, and on one of the times he actually gasped in surprise he actually turned around, so she gave him a large cut down the back. She almost wished she hadn't done it, because the captain whipped around and ran his zanpakto through her side.

Hitomi stumbled back in pain, letting out a shout when Byakuya twisted the blade and pulled it out of her. "You can keep the bankai up longer than I'd expected." He 'complimented' gruffly.

"And you still haven't used yours, Kuchiki." Hitomi sneered, panting. "I trained the ten years needed for this, and you should know better than to underestimate me! I would be captain if there were an opening!"

"Yes, maybe so." Byakuya mused, narrowing his eyes. "I hate to waste my energy like this, but you seem so insistent. Senbonzakura kageyoshi, release." And he dropped the dissolving blade to the ground.

***FLASHBACK***

Zaraki gave Hitomi a look that clearly said 'I hate you'. She returned it, joking around though while he probably wasn't. Kyouko bounced around, pointing out every ridiculous aspect of her house as she pranced along, and Hikaru made sure Hitomi and her brother and Renji were never without a large amount of food and any drink she could possibly want.

"What do you think, Zaraki?" Kyouko finally asked with a grin.

Hitomi gulped, but her brother didn't actually mind being called 'Zaraki' and not 'Kenpachi'. Which was really really weird.

"Not bad. But why the hell did I get dragged along here?" he gave his sister that look again.

"Because Hikaru and Kyouko invited us." she whispered gruffly and nudged him with her elbow. The return of which nearly knocked her over.

"Not a bad joint. Uh...Hey, Hitomi. You sure he's not gonna kill me?" Renji whispered, glancing at Zaraki nervously.

"No way. You saved me remember? He considers you acceptable now." she chuckled, though the anxiousness was probably justified.

Zaraki was obviously tired of touring the mansion so he sat down on the couch with his feet resting on the glass coffee table. "When the hell can I leave? I've got a squad to lead and this place is annoying!"

Hitomi groaned. "When I said 'try not to be rude' you said 'Fine but only since you've finally made an actual friend. little brat' that doesn't' mean to do this!" she exclaimed.

"He called you a brat?" Hikaru asked, giggling.

"It's her nickname." Renji teased, earning a kick in the shin.

"But Zaraki, you haven't met everyone yet!" Kyouko whined, grabbing Zaraki by the arm and trying to pull him off the couch. He gave her a very clear look that said 'let go or die' but she, her usual peppy self, just kept pestering him.

Hitomi laughed and shook her head. "Guys, we do have to get back too. Captain Aizen won't get mad but lieutenant might."

"It pisses me off that Momo's a lieutenant before us." Renji grumbled, and Hitomi nodded in agreement. Though they were all well on their way.

Hitomi moved pretty quickly in the gotei 13. She started out immediately as a seat officer, 8th chair of squad 5. Then she was eventually moved to 6th chair of the 13th squad, then 3rd chair of the 9th, and finally lieutenant of squad 11.

Kyouko was similar in that series, she'd been moved to squad 5 as well, 9th chair. She stayed there for a long time and somehow kept moving up in rank there until she was 5th chair, then became 3rd chair of squad 6, then lieutenant of the 9th squad, and lastly captain of the seventh since Hitomi had hidden that she could do bankai so that she could stay with her brother.

Hikaru was the odd one out. She'd been an unseated officer of the 5th squad at first, eventually she became 7th seat of squad 2, but hadn't fit in and then moved to 4th seat of squad 3. After that, she'd been exiled as a Soul Reaper.

***END FLASHBACK***

Hitomi forced herself to rest on one knee, breathing heavily and blood pouring from the numerous wounds. Mizumaru was standing above her, having taken most of the deadly needles. She released bankai, giving the faithful wolf a rest, and managed to get to her feet.

"You're stronger than I thought. Though your sword took the blow it seems." Byakuya's tone was mocking, obviously he was teasing her as much as he could.

"And you're weaker than I thought. Is that all you can do?" she retorted, fury rising. Hitomi muttered an incantation and prepared to blast Byakuya with a kido attack, but something stopped her.

Both her and the captain turned sharply. There was something wrong, besides the swarm of captains another strong spiritual pressure was making its way to the execution grounds.

"It's that Kurosaki brat." Byakuya growled. "I can't waste more time here!" Before Hitomi could stop him he'd flash stepped away, obviously going after Ichigo.

"GET BACK HERE BASTARD!" she shouted and stumbled forward. It hurt a lot to walk, and Hitomi wouldn't be able to manage a flash step. Roughly she shook her head and ran as fast as she could manage after her enemy.

* * *

"HIIII!!!" The other captains, at least those present, turned in annoyance at her call. Rukia seemed shocked to see her there, and when nobody was looking Kyouko gave her a reassuring smile.

"Where the heck were you?! And where's Tousen? You're always hanging out with him aren't you?" Soi Fon snapped when she walked up.

Kyouko ignored her completely and nodded her head to Unohana. "Hello, I guess you've had your hands full huh?"

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

Unohana chuckled at Soi Fon's shouting and nodded. "Yes we have." She repeated the same question the squad 2 captain had asked.

"Uh, Tousen's fighting Zaraki. And he wouldn't let me stay to fight since that guy's really strong, so I went to help my lieutenant. He was doing well on his one so I left him to fight Ikkaku, who was working along with the rest of squad 11 apparently to help the Ryoka, and hurried over here." Kyouko lied quickly, hoping that they would believe she'd actually leave Tousen alone when there wasn't a bigger matter(like saving Rukia, which they couldn't know about!) on hand.

Ever since the old squad 7 captain had died she'd been afraid her old friend would dislike her for replacing him, but somehow it must made her closer. Go figure. If they thought it was weird, nobody questioned it. In fact they were all kind of looking at each other then Kyouko pointedly, which confused her.

"I vote Nanoa does it," Shunsui decided, pointing to the girl.

"Captain!" Nanoa gave him an angry look, and the squad 8 captain pretended not to see it. "Why me?"

"Yeah,make her do it." Soi Fon agreed, shoving her forward.

"Do what? Did one of you kill my hamster again?" Kyouko cocked an eyebrow-last time a group of five or so of these guys had let her hamster out by accident and killed it during training. They'd played rock paper scissors for who had to tell her, since she was so damn emotional.

"No. None of us did anything this time." By now most people were focused, since Yamamoto looked like he was ready to start soon but last minute preparations were going on or something. Nanoa reluctantly sighed and looked Kyouko right in the eyes, "Captain Aizen was killed."

There was a long pause during which the captains breath caught in her throat. Kyouko didn't make an attempt to speak-it would fail-but kind of stared in shock at the ground, while Nanoa added a few more details such as where and how they'd figured it out. Kyouko didn't really listen and instead just hugged the younger girl and cried, she couldn't help it. This was exactly why nobody had wanted to tell her.

* * *

Hikaru was panting by the time she managed to get to the stairs, her breath coming in gasps. Ichigo was close and she knew it, so she couldn't stop to rest. There were captains there-and she knew Ichigo was the kind of idiot to start a fight. She'd already drawn her sword, determined. This time if someone came after her, she wouldn't freeze up, she would help Ichigo no matter what. And Rukia, who was in trouble right at this minute.

"Jerk has to go change course." Hikaru muttered angrily. "I was planning to cut him off... Ichigo you better not get yourself killed before I get to kick your ass for this!!!"

**

* * *

*****Preview***

Hitomi:*growls*Stupid no good*CENSORED*running away from me!*CENSORED*

Kyouko:*sniffs*I cant believe Captain Aizen is dead….

Hikaru:Dammit I better fine Ichigo soon!

Ichigo:Hey! Give the preview dammit!

Hitomi:SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!*starts chasing him around*

Ichigo:*running away*AAH! What they hell are you talking about?!

Hikaru:ICHIGO!

Orihime:I don't think we have anymore time.

Uryu:Nope.*sighs*

**A/N: Well dont forget to review please!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy it, it was a really hard chapter to write. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"It's a sign of weakness to cry, Captain Chisoku."

Kyouko looked up still crying from Nanao at the captain of the 6th squad who had just shown up. She sniffled, trying to stop crying as Nanao glared at him. Byakuya walked on by without saying anything else and without even glancing at his sister.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Captain Yamamoto said, making everyone look at him. "It is time. Any last words before your execution?"

Rukia closed her eyes. "Yes……Just one."

Kyouko glanced around at everyone before looking back at Rukia. 'I hope the others get here soon…..'

* * *

Hitomi was running as fast as she could-which wasn't very fast considering her injuries. "Dammit!" she panted. Suddenly she stopped as she felt a huge spiritual pressure. She looked up and saw the blue light coming from the sokyoku. Her eyes widened. 'Oh no! I have to hurry!' Hitomi sped up, ignoring the pain in her side.

* * *

Hikaru stopped running and looked up, sensing the spiritual pressure coming from the sokyoku. 'No! Its starting!' She could sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure getting closer, and knew he would be there shortly. She started running again, hoping she got there in time to stop anything really bad from happening.

* * *

"Agreed. Your last request will be honored. After your execution I shall allow the ryoka to return home. Unharmed." Yamamoto said, answering Rukia's last request.

Rukia smiled. "Thank you so much head captain."

Kyouko looked down sadly, knowing he wasn't going to honor that request at all. As soon as Rukia was dead, he would order everyone to find and kill Ichigo and the others. Including Hikaru, since she technically wasn't a soul reaper anymore. But Kyouko wasn't going to let any of them get hurt…..her thoughts drifted to Uryu. She might not get to see him after this, since she didn't know if she was going to come out of this alive. And that thought hurt. She wished she could see him one last time. But unfortunately, that would be impossible.

"Release the Sokyoku's seal!" Kyouko looked up at the head captains command, coming out of her thoughts. Some soul reapers wearing strange masks were surrounding the sokyoku. One by one, the ropes around the sokyoku began to break. Kyouko watched as the ropes disappeared, and finally, the seal was released.

Three white blocks came out of the ground-two going to Rukia's arms that were now released from the rope, the other by her feet- as she started to rise into the air. If the others didn't get there soon, they were going to be too late. 'If they don't come…..I'll have to take things into my own hands.' Kyouko thought determined.

"Come on Nanao." Kyouko and Nanao looked over at the squad 8 captain. "Don't go getting all emotional on me now. Or else you know I'm likely to come apart too."

Nanao looked away. "Yes sir. But you needn't worry. Its not sadness I'm feeling." Kyouko stared at her confused. If she wasn't sad, then why did she look upset?

* * *

Hitomi looked up, stumbling as she continued to make her way to the execution. Rukia was now able to be seen, seeing as how she was floating in the air. She growled. 'Dammit dammit dammit! This is all that bastards fault for injuring me! I'd be there by now if it wasn't for him!' she sped up again, wincing at the pain.

* * *

Suddenly a bright orange light came out of the sokyoku. Kyouko had to shield her eyes. The spear began to change shape, as fire-looking spirit energy surrounded it. Finally it became the shape of a gigantic bird.

"What an amazing sight." Kyuraku said.

"Behold! The spear head of the sokyoku has taken on its true form in order to render the ultimate punishment!" the Head captain stated. "When the prisoners body has been pierced, the sentence will have been carried out!"

Everyone stared up at the giant flaming bird. Kyouko was amazed by this. She had never actually seen the Sokyoku used before-it was rare that it was ever used at all, especially for something as trivial as Rukia's crime. But she knew it was too late. This couldn't be stopped. Unless…..maybe she could stop it. Unfortunately she was still trying to come up with a way of how to do that, without just charging into battle.

Suddenly Kyouko sensed a strong spiritual pressure in the area, and gasped. 'This is…..but it cant be!' She knew this spirit energy! Kyouko drew her sword, ready to help, as the sokyoku went to strike Rukia.

But it didn't. Something stopped it. And what did, was the wielder of the strong spirit energy she felt. Kyouko smiled. "Ichigo." 'He stopped the spear….amazing!'

"Finally!" Kyouko, Nanao and Kyuraku looked over at the voice and Kyouko smiled, but then looked shocked. Hitomi was standing a little ways away from her, looking bloody and slightly beat up. She walked-well, more like stumbled-up to them and glared at Byakuya.

"Hitomi….what happened to you?" Kyouko asked her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it later." She growled as she turned her glare from the squad 6 captain to Ichigo who was now charging at the Sokyoku bird for a second time. "So, he made it. Bout time he did something right."

Kyouko sighed. Even in a time like this, Hitomi still had to make remarks about Ichigo. Her thoughts were short lived however as suddenly a rope wrapped around the birds neck stopping it in its tracks.

"What the hell?" Hitomi asked and Kyouko was just as shocked as her. Everyone looked over and gasped. Captain Ukitake was standing with Kyone and Santaro, holding some strange shield looking thing.

Kyuraku and Nanao jumped over so they were standing next to the squad 13 captain. "Hey there Mr. Handsome. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Kyuraku said.

Everyone was shocked at this, though Kyouko probably not as much as she should have been. After all, Rukia was in Ukitake's squad. Kyouko doubted he was really just going to sit back while she was killed. And Kyuraku was pretty close to the other captain, so obviously he would help out. She smiled. This was just what she needed.

"It took a while to break the seal." Ukitake said. "But, this outta do it!" he slammed the thing he was holding into the ground.

"Stop them! They'll destroy the sokyoku!" Soi Fon yelled to her lieutenant.

Kyuraku and Ukitake looked shocked when Kyouko jumped to stand in front of them. "Kyouko…."

"I'll protect you guys while you destroy this thing." she grinned back at them as she drew her sword. "I've got your backs!"

Both Captains nodded and drew their swords, and the seal breaker began to glow as the ropes began to glow as well, making its way up to the sokyoku, and destroying the giant bird.

* * *

Hitomi watched Kyouko shocked as she stood in front of the two squad captains, ready to help them out. She was even more shocked that there were actually captains that didn't want Rukia dead. She looked up at Ichigo as he jumped up onto the thing Rukia was hanging under. He was swinging his sword around by the bandages around his handle. 'He's a lot stronger now….his spirit energy has grown….' Hitomi smirked. 'Not bad strawberry.'

Her eyes widened as Ichigo suddenly stabbed the tower with his sword. The tower began to glow, and then there was a big explosion. Hitomi put her arm in front of her face to block the dust, and when she looked up again, Ichigo was holding Rukia. She smiled. 'He did it!'

"Awesome!" she heard Kyouko say happily, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

Hitomi looked over at Byakuya, who was glaring at Ichigo. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't want to admit it but…..her eyes drifted back to Ichigo. Maybe….Ichigo _was _stronger than her now. She grimaced at that thought. 'I cant believe I actually just thought that.'

Suddenly Hitomi heard grunts of pain from behind her. She turned confused…then froze, her heart starting to beat a million miles a second.

"Its about time Renji!" she heard Ichigo yell down.

Renji was standing there, with his sword out, breathing heavy and covered in bandages. He fell to one knee, using his sword as a type of support. Hitomi couldn't even breath. He was alive…..Renji was alive….and he was standing right in front of her….

Suddenly she did something that shocked her-since it was not something she normally did. In the matter of a few seconds Hitomi was on the ground in front of Renji, hugging him tightly. Renij looked shocked too. "…Hitomi?"

"Renji…..you're alive….you're alive!" she said happily, ignoring the pain she still felt. "I thought….you were…." Hitomi felt a little more shocked when she felt something wet on her cheek. Apparently Renji felt it too.

"Are you crying?" he asked shocked.

"NO!" she yelled as she pulled away and glared at him, blushing slightly from embarrassment. He chuckled and noticed her disheveled appearance. Unfortunately whatever he was about to say was cut off by Rukia.

"Renji!" she yelled. The two of them looked up at her and Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled happily, which caused Hitomi to feel slightly jealous.

"Oh Renji its you I'm so glad you're still alive!!" Rukia yelled smiling.

"I figured you'd show up." Ichigo said.

"Heh, what choice did I have? I couldn't just rely on you to save Rukia now could I?" Renji scoffed.

"Alright. Here ya go." Ichigo said as he lifted Rukia up.

"Huh?" Hitomi and Renji said. That idiot wasn't really going to….

"Wait Ichigo!" Rukia yelled scared. "You don't really think you're going to…"

"Hey hold on now!" Renji said not liking where this was headed. "You wouldn't dare!"

'Nevermind. I take back my praise I gave that idiot earlier.' Hitomi thought as she watched Ichigo.

"Look out below!" Ichigo yelled as he suddenly threw Rukia, aiming her at Hitomi and Renji.

Hitomi slapped her forehead, wondering how Hikaru could actually like someone like him. Rukia screamed as she pummeled right into Renji, making them fly back away from her.

Rukia got up and glared at Ichigo. "DAMN YOU ICHIGO!" she yelled.

"ARGH! YOU IDIOT WHAT IF I DIDN'T CATCH HER?!" Renji yelled.

"Take her and go!" Ichigo yelled and Hitomi looked back up at the idiot. "Don't just stand there! Get her to safety! Take her far away from here!"

The three of them stared at him. Hitomi had to admit, he was pretty brave. Maybe that's what Hikaru saw in him…..either way, she still thought he was an idiot.

"That's your duty! Protect her with your life!" he continued.

Renji stared at him for a second then got a determined look, before running off with Rukia in his arms. "Hey!" Hitomi yelled before getting up and running after them, again ignoring her wounds. He wasn't getting out of her sight again, especially not when he'd be alone with Rukia. Her eyes narrowed as she sped up.

* * *

"Uh….Renji? Hitomi?" the squad two lieutenant said shocked as the two ran off with Rukia.

"Don't just stand there you fool! All lieutenants after them!" Soi Fon ordered.

Isane, and the squads 1 and 2 lieutenants ran after the three, but they didn't get far. They stopped as Ichigo was suddenly in front of them. The three lieutenants summoned their release forms of their zanpakto's, but as soon as they did, Ichigo moved.

He punched the squad 2 lieutenant in the gut, smashing his zanpakto. He turned and took out the other two quickly…..all without using his sword. Kyouko grinned as she watched. 'Ichigo's gotten really strong! This is amazing!!'

Suddenly he picked his sword up and blocked, as Byakuya struck at him. The two locked blades with each other, eyes narrowed.

* * *

Hikaru finally made it to the top of the hill, where the sokyoku was. She put her hands on her knees panting. 'Those are….a lot of steps….' She looked at the scene in front of her, shocked and confused. Apparently she was too late to help save Rukia, since she was gone. Kyouko was standing with Captains Kyuraku and Ukitake. The lieutenants of Squads 1, 2, and 4 were on the ground unconscious, and Ichigo was locking blades with Byakuya. Hikaru had apparently missed a lot.

She stared at the two guys, not being able to move. She had prepared herself while she made her way here, getting ready so she could help Ichigo when she finally caught up to him. But…now that she was actually here, Hikaru didn't know what to do. She was over filled with happiness now that she finally caught up to Ichigo. She couldn't really deny it anymore. She had feelings for him. Though it felt weird, considering her promise to Kaizo all those years ago. Hikaru didn't think she would ever fall in love again. But now…..as she stared at Ichigo, she knew she was wrong. And what was she supposed to do now that she was here? Should she help him? Would he even let her help?

"Hikaru!" she heard a familiar voice yell and she looked over to see Kyouko grinning and waving at her. Her yell unfortunately brought all the attention onto Hikaru. Everyone there glared at her, aside from Kyouko, Unohana, and Ichigo, who was staring at her shocked.

"Hikaru? Wha….What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked her angrily, keeping his blade locked with Byakuya's.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Im here to help you!" Hikaru yelled, confused as to why he sounded mad.

"Get out of here! You shouldn't be here! Its dangerous!" he yelled.

She growled. "Im not going anywhere!"

"Tell me why…." Byakuya said, interrupting Hikaru and Ichigo's argument. The two of them turned to glare at him. "Why don't you just give up? You keep trying to save Rukia again and again."

"Huh. You're her brother aren't you?" Ichigo asked. "So the question that needs to be asked, is why the hell aren't you trying to save her?!"

"Such a foolish question." Byakuya said. "Even if I did have the time to try to explain the principle to you, someone like you would never understand it."

Ichigo and Hikaru continued to glare at him. Hikaru never did like Byakuya very much. He was always too stuck up, and it annoyed her.

"Its seems talking with serve no purpose." The captain continued as he clenched his sword tighter and it started glowing. "Prepare to die."

Hikaru covered her eyes as a strong spiritual pressure came from his zanpakto. 'Its….so strong!'

Ichigo let out a battle cry as he slammed his sword into the ground, giving off his own strong spirit pressure. The two pushed away from each other and glared.

"There is only one path before me." Byakuya said. "I shall kill you, Ichigo Kurosaki. And then, once again, I will capture Rukia. And this time…I shall execute her…myself."

Hikaru stared at him disgusted. How could he be like this towards his own sister?! This guy was such a jerk!

"I won't let you do that." Ichigo said, making her look at him. He pulled off his cloak he was wearing, to show his soul reaper uniform. But it was slightly different that before. The part that went over his left arm and shoulder was gone, the only thing holding it up a strap that went around to the back and around his arm. Hikaru also noticed all the bandages around him.

"Ichigo…." she said quietly shocked. He must have either gotten into a lot of fights, or trained a lot. Either way, he had been hurt pretty bad.

"That's the reason why I'm here." Ichigo continued, smirking at Byakuya, before suddenly he was gone.

Hikaru gasped, eyes widening, as Byakuya vanished too. 'When did Ichigo get so fast?!' Of course she knew Byakuya could move that quickly. I mean, he was a captain. But Ichigo……

* * *

Hitomi was barely keeping up with Renji as he ran with Rukia. Her injuries from Byakuya were still slowing her down. "Dammit Renji slow down!" she yelled. Surprisingly he slowed up a little and she was able to start running next to him. "Thanks…" she panted.

"Renji stop!" Rukia yelled. "Put me down! I've got to go back there and help Ichigo!"

"WHAT PART OF WE'RE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Renji yelled at her.

"Seriously! Its not like you could do anything to help anyway you don't have any power!" Hitomi said glaring at her. She wasn't at all happy about Renji carrying her. And if it were up to her, she'd let Rukia go back right now. But she knew Renji cared about her, so she didn't want her to get hurt.

"JUST TRY TO KEEP THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS SHUT ALRIGHT?!" Renji continued to yell. "WE DON'T WANT ANYBODY HEARING OUR VOICES!!"

"Yeah cause no ones gonna hear your big mouth…." Hitomi muttered sarcastically sweatdropping.

"If one of our voices gets us caught it won't be mine." Rukia said.

"Explain something to me." Renji said, and the two girls looked at him.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Well, one time…Ichigo told me that he owed you a favor."

'A favor?' Hitomi thought confused.

"He owes a favor…to me?" Rukia asked.

"Uh huh." Renji said as he told them both about when he was training with Ichigo in some underground training area. Ichigo told him that it was because of Rukia that he has his soul reaper powers. And she changed his destiny.

"Because of me, Ichigo's fate has been changed." Rukia said sadly. "I've put him in terrible danger. And nothing I do can ever make amends for that."

Renji looked down at her then back in front of him. "Why are you blaming yourself for everything? Its pointless. You've always been like that. No one else thinks this is all your fault. So why don't you quit being so hard on yourself? No one person can be strong enough to carry all of that responsibility on their shoulders. Certainly not you Rukia."

Hitomi stared at Renji, not knowing what to say. She had never heard him speak like this before. He was being so….mature. 'Renji….'

"Share that burden. With Ichigo and with me." He continued, and Hitomi looked down at the ground. "Let us lighten your load until you get your strength back. Cause that's the whole reason we both made ourselves stronger."

Hitomi looked up at him again, slightly hurt. It had been a while since she had seen the two together, and she knew they were childhood friends. But she just couldn't help feeling jealous of Rukia. And knowing that the only reason Renji got stronger was to protect her, made her feel even worse.

"Hey you ok Hitomi?" Hitomi jumped startled coming out of her thoughts. Renji was up ahead of her a little ways, and him and Rukia were staring back at her. She hadn't even realized she had slowed down.

"Uh…yeah." Hitomi said catching up to run with him. She decided she needed to stay focused for the time being, and figured she'd deal with all these emotions after everything was done and everyone was safe.

* * *

Kyouko stared shocked at the three lieutenants on the ground. She couldn't believe Ichigo actually just did that without using his zanpakto.

"Isane…." Kyone said. "ISANE!" The girl started running over to the squad 4 lieutenant.

"Kyone don't! Stop!" Santaro yelled starting to run after her. Suddenly he flew up in the air. Kyouko gasped, seeing the squad 2 captain standing there. She had attacked him!

Kyone had stopped, and was now staring at Soi Fon. The said captain glared at the young girl.

"Hold it Soi Fon!" Ukitake yelled before running up to her. He was stopped as a cane was placed in his way.

"No one move!" the head captain said sternly. Kyouko knew this wasn't good. "This crime…of freeing a convicted criminal….and aiding in her escape…will be solved by capturing the treasoner, and putting him to death. Thus his fate is sealed."

She gulped. Yep. This was not good. For one, Kyouko couldn't see what was happening with Ichigo and Byakuya, and Hikaru was over there. So she wouldn't be able to tell if she got hurt. And then Hitomi ran off with Renji, so she didn't know if something was wrong with them or not. And now this. Captain Yamamoto didn't look very happy.

"But, that is the least of our problems." He continued. "What you three captains have done here today is a crime of far greater magnitude." Kyouko was confused and shocked as to why he said 'three' when clearly it was just Ukitake and Kyuraku…but then she remembered. She had said she would protect them while they destroyed the sokyoku.

'Oops.' she thought. Kyouko really didn't want to fight the old man. She wanted to fight someone else. Besides, he was pretty strong. There was a reason he was the Head captain. The only one who might be stronger than him would be Kenpachi.

"Surely you three understand that your actions are unforgivable!" Yamamoto continued. Ukitake and Kyuraku glared at him, while Kyouko just stared.

Kyone was about to run up and help her captain when he yelled "Kyone stay back!" She stopped and watched on scared.

"Well looks like we've got no choice!" Kyuraku said grabbing hold of Ukitake's shoulder. "Are you ready Juushiro? Looks like we're gonna have to make a run for it." He turned to Kyouko. "What do you say Kyouko?"

Kyouko looked between them and the head captain before motioning to Soi Fon, who glared at her. Kyuraku shrugged then flash stepped away with Ukitake, Nanao right behind him. She looked over at the head captain.. He was staring at her, and Kyouko didn't know if he was going to attack her or not. Fortunately for her, he decided on the latter.

"I will deal with you later Captain Chisoku." He said before flash stepping away. Kyouko sighed with relief. She really didn't want to fight him right now.

"How dare you stand there and do nothing while they get away." Soi Fon said before kicking Kyone. Then she turned to Kyouko. "And you Kyouko! Treacherous scum!" Kyouko glared at her. Soi Fon, she wouldn't mind fighting. She never could stand her. "How could you go against the 13 court guard squads?!" She drew her sword. "I'll make sure you never do anything like that again! You're dead!"

Just as she was about to attack, she was suddenly thrown to the side by something unseeable. "What the hell?" Kyouko said wide eyed. It was a few minutes before she could sense the spirit pressure and realize it was Yoroichi. She smiled, grateful to her. Kyouko had more important things to worry about, like whether her friends were ok or not.

She looked over as Unohana had her zanpakto released. She was picking up her lieutenant and placing her on the giant mantra(I think that's what its called lol). She proceeded to pick up the other two lieutenants and Kyone, along with the other soul reapers Renji had injured. Then Unohana looked over at her. "Would you like to come Kyouko?"

Kyouko glanced over to where Ichigo was fighting Byakuya and shook her head. "I think I'll stay here." she smiled at her. "Thanks anyway though! Just make sure Isane is alright!"

Unohana nodded smiling. "As you wish." She said before flying off. Kyouko watched her for a few seconds before turning back to the other matters at hand. Like the strange spirit energy she felt from far off. She decided Ichigo would be fine, and ran off, to follow the unfamiliar energy.

* * *

Hikaru stared in awe, not sure what to make of this fight, or the sight that was in front of her. She couldn't believe how strong Ichigo had gotten! He had even learned bankai!! And it was….incredible!! The speed he could move at! If only she could watch the whole thing. Unfortunately him and the captain were moving too fast for her to catch everything. She only noticed a few things. Like when Ichigo activated his bankai. And when Byakuya did. And Hikaru couldn't believe what was going on in front of her. Ichigo was…..he was….different. His spirit energy had changed a little and…..that mask! It was the same one from his training with Urahara! And he was acting different too….like all he wanted to do was kill. That wasn't the Ichigo she knew.

Hikaru watched as the Hollow Ichigo-she didn't know what else to call him-attacked Byakuya with some strange power. He was so much more powerful than regular Ichigo. After a few minutes, he had started acting weirder, pulling at his mask and yelling at himself about something. Then Ichigo ripped the mask off, and he was back to normal. Hikaru was pretty sure he wasn't crazy, but her and Byakuya probably had the same look on their faces; both of them wondering if maybe Ichigo _was _crazy.

Hikaru couldn't see anything after that, until finally there was a big explosion. She blocked her eyes with her arms as the dust swirled around. When it finally cleared, she could see Ichigo and Byakuya. The two were both still standing, and they looked alive. 'He's ok!' she thought smiling. That is until blood squirted out of Ichigo from many different wounds. "Ichigo!" Hikaru yelled horrified. She looked over at Byakuya as he started walking away. Well actually, he was stumbling away, which shocked her. 'Byakuya's…..hurt…'

Byakuya stopped, and began telling Ichigo why he was going to let Rukia be executed. And of course Ichigo couldn't understand. Hikaru didn't listen however. Instead she began checking Ichigo over with her eyes from the distance she was. She wanted to move closer, but her body wouldn't move. The whole fight had shocked her. Both of their spirit pressure's were huge! And Hikaru was lucky she was used to being around strong spirit pressures, otherwise yshe would have collapsed.

Hikaru came out of her thoughts however when suddenly Ichigo screamed. "Ichigo!" she yelled running over as he began to fall.

She stopped and sweatdropped as Orihime stopped Ichigo from falling…..with her head. Ichigo held his head as Orihime started babbling about being sorry.

"Hikaru!" Hikaru looked over at Uryu and smiled.

"Hey." she walked over to them all. She was glad they were ok.

"Where's Kyouko?" Uryu asked looking around.

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know. She was with the other captains but she ran off."

"Orihime? Uryu, Chad! Ganju!" Ichigo said smiling. "Its good to see you all." He flipped over so he was on his back. "Im glad you're ok."

"We're not exactly ok." Uryu said. "But then again compared to you, I guess we really shouldn't be complaining."

Ichigo smiled then his face hardened as he looked over at Hikaru. "Hikaru."

She walked over and kneeled next to him. "Yeah?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN COMING UP HERE?!"

Everyone shrunk back at Ichigo's outburst, including Hikaru. But she recovered quickly. "I WAS THINKING I WAS GONNA HELP YOU CAUSE YOU WERE IN TROUBLE!!" she yelled back at him.

"WHAT IF YOU WERE HURT DID YOU EVER THINK OF HOW THAT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL?!"

Whatever Hikaru was about to say, didn't come out. She stared at the orange-haired boy on the ground as his words sunk in. A light blush came to her cheeks and when Ichigo realized what he said, he blushed too and looked away from her.

She looked down, so her bangs covered her eyes. "Ichigo…..I'm glad you're ok. I was so worried about you….I've been trying to find you this whole time. I was worried you might have gotten really hurt…or worse." Hikaru clenched her hands into fists on her knees. She could feel her eyes starting to water, and she didn't want to cry. But she was just so happy that Ichigo was alive….."I…..I-" she stopped as a hand covered hers. Hikaru looked up at Ichigo, and saw him smiling.

"Thank you. For worrying about me. And…Im glad you're ok too Hikaru." Hikaru smiled with tears in her eyes as she put her other hand on top of his.

* * *

Hitomi and Renji were still running, with Rukia still in Renji's arms. None of them had said anything since earlier, and that was perfectly fine with Hitomi. She wasn't really in the mood for talking, especially since she was still ticked off. Maybe that's why Renji and Rukia weren't talking, and they kept giving her nervous glances. Could they tell she wasn't in a good mood?

Suddenly Hitomi felt a familiar spirit energy close to her. And it turned out, it was closer than she thought. Her and Renji stopped walking, as she stared at the person in front of them.

"Captain Tousen…." Hitomi whispered.

"Captain Tousen whats wrong?" Renji asked the captain blocking her way. "Please let us by! We're in a hurry!"

By the look on the captains face, it didn't really look like he cared. Suddenly he put his arm out, and the bandages around it started going in a circle around all four of them.

"What the hells going on?!" Renji asked looking around.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Hitomi asked glaring at the captain.

Suddenly everything went black and a few seconds later, the four of them were back at the execution grounds. "What the hell was that all about?" Renji asked as him and Hitomi looked around.

'Why did he bring us back here?' Hitomi thought as she looked around her. Her eyes narrowed. 'This cannot be good.'

"This is….Sokyoku hill." Renji said shocked.

"Welcome, Renji. Hitomi."

The two turned and Hitomi's eyes widened. Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru were standing there. "Captain Aizen….how did….what the…then Gin….whats going on?" Renji said shocked. Hitomi glanced at him. Why did he seem so shocked to see Aizen? I mean she was too, but just because she hadn't seen him in a while. But Renji acted like Aizen shouldn't be here at all.

"Leave Rukia where she is Renji, and you and Hitomi back away." Aizen said and the three of them stared at him wide eyed.

"Captain Aizen….how can this be?" Renji asked and again Hitomi was still confused. "And…what was it you just said?"

"How odd….I'm sure you must have heard me the first time." Aizen said. Hitomi narrowed her eyes at him. Something was definitely wrong here. "I said leave Rukia there, and I told you and Hitomi to back away…Renji."

Suddenly a familiar voice came through the air, like an intercom. "All court guard squad captains, lieutenants, and seated officers, may I have your attention please!"

'Isane?' Hitomi thought confused as she continued talking.

"And also…the ryoka. This is squad 4 lieutenant Isane Kotetsu with an urgent announcement! Listen closely as the message will not be repeated! This is an emergency report from Captain Unohana, regarding the traitor in out midst. As grim as the following facts are, what I'm about to tell you is the truth."

Hitomi listened as Isane told her all about everything that had happened, and that Aizen was the traitor! She said he murdered all of Central 46, and faked his own death. Hitomi slowly looked up from the ground, to stare at the traitor in front of her.

* * *

Kyouko stopped running and her breath caught as she listened to Isane's message. It was Aizen! All along! That was impossible! She glared at the ground. He had tricked them….all of them. Had he already had this planned when her and the others were in his squad? Kyouko looked up, and sped up, following the six spirit energies back to the Sokyoku.

* * *

Hikaru stopped her descent from Sokyoku hill, to listen to the message. She couldn't believe what she just heard! Captain Aizen was the traitor? And he faked his own death?! Also…..

"Don't you feel that spirit pressure back up at the Sokyoku?" Uryu said pushing his glasses up.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Rukia!"

Hikaru looked back up at the hill. She could sense Hitomi and Renji there as well, along with Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. And Kyouko's spirit energy was getting closer, meaning she was on her way there as well. 'You guys better not get hurt!' she thought, worried for her friends safety.

**Preview…..**

Orihime: The secret plans are finally revealed!!!

Uryu:*pushes glasses up*I wonder how things are going to go now….

Kyouko: Tomi's jealous! Tomi's jealous!!

Hitomi:*angrily*AM NOT!

Rukia: Jealous?

Hitomi:*death glare*

Rukia: o_o'

Hikaru:*laughs*

Kyouko:AWW! Karu you and Ichigo were so cute in this chapter!!^_^

Hikaru:*glares*Shut up Kyouko!

Ichigo: Hey! Give the preview!!

Renji: Looks like we're out of time.

Kyouko: RENJI!! Guess what Hitomi's jealo-

Hitomi:*hits her*SHUT UP!

**A/N: Well hope you liked it!!! Review please!! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Chapter 19!! Hope you like it!!! And give lots of credit to 4thespada-ulquiorra since she wrote this chapter!!^_^**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach**

"What?" Aizen sounded only slightly annoyed, as if this were wasting his time.

"I said, I refuse," Renji panted, holding tightly to Rukia, causing Hitomi to clench her fists involuntarily, "Captain Aizen."

"Very well then." Aizen said, at the same time Ichimaru started to draw his sword. Aizen stopped him and started walking slowly towards them. "You are so stubborn Renji. It can't be helped that you refused when I told you to leave Rukia with me. I understand how you must feel right now, so it's fine if you want to hold onto her. Leave your arms here, and step aside." The captain drew his sword, still smiling. Before Hitomi really realized what was happening Renji had jumped back, with a deep gash on his shoulder.

"Renji! Hey you bastard, what the hell did you do to him?!" She shouted, ready to draw her own sword, but Renji shook his head quickly, so she sheathed it again.

"So you have become strong enough to dodge successfully, Renji. You've grown so much! I'm happy for you, though I still wish you wouldn't be so stubborn. It's quite hard to control one's strength when stepping on an ant, without killing it. Being your former captain, I couldn't bear to see either of you die."

"How touching." Hitomi sneered, standing closer to Renji, who was panting harder now. "If you weren't such a bastard I might believe that."

"That's cruel, Hitomi. What's so hard to believe about that?" Aizen asked still smiling which really didn't help is attempt to sound insulted.

"Hitomi's right, if you can't bear to see your subordinates die, then why did you kill Momo?!" Renji shouted, causing Rukia to shrink back at his loud voice.

"Ah, so that tremor of spiritual pressure from earlier was tenteikuura. It was Isane, right? As for Momo, I had no choice, She couldn't live without me, that's how I brainwashed her to be, don't you think it was charitable of me to kill her?" Aizen asked, causing Hitomi to growl.

"You make me sick, bastard." She hissed, about to say more before Rukia reached over and quickly covered her mouth.

"It isn't like I wanted to kill her myself, Hitomi. That's why I went through all the trouble of getting Izuru and Toushiro to fight her. That's why I had no choice, but to do it myself."

"So, Izuru and Momo were just puppets, is that it?" Renji panted angrily.

Aizen's smile felt even more menacing than before. "As are you, Renji."

"Fine then." Renji straightened up defiantly, though he couldn't reach his full height. "You're not the same captain Aizen as I always knew. I don't care what you want, I won't let you take Rukia even if I die!"

Hitomi felt herself burning with jealousy, and took a deep breath to hide it. Did he ever talk about HER like this? Probably not, and that just pissed her off even more.

"I'm not the same captain Aizen you knew? I'm afraid that's not correct, Renji. The Sosuke Aizen that you knew, never existed to begin with." Aizen replied, his cruel eyes almost made Hitomi shiver, but she regained her composure quickly.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted almost out of nowhere, raising his arm and swinging his blade.

"Mizumaru!" Hitomi quickly called to her zanpakto, following her friends Que. The poor sword was still in a bad shape, but there wasn't time to deal with that now.

"That must have taken a lot of effort in your states, Renji, Hitomi. However, as you know," Aizen didn't even look up, but slowly drew his sword. He blocked Renji's attack with the blade, and moved it to just the right angle so that the hilt stopped Mizumaru mid-swing. "This kind of attack couldn't even delay the inevitable."

Renji jumped back, probably expecting a counter, but his friend just swung again. "Who gives a crap you cocky son of a bitch?" Hitomi shouted, aiming straight for Aizen's chest. At the same time Renji swung again, poor Rukia must be terrified.

"Troublesome children." Aizen sighed and stopped Zabimaru with his bare hand, and Mizumaru with his shoulder. "Among the whole group, I must say you two were the most troublesome." He moved his hand and shoulder, and before either could even see what he did both zanpakto broke, and a deep gash appeared on Reni's right shoulder, while Hitomi was sent flying back, landing roughly with a slash across her stomach.

She winced and rolled over, so she could use her hands, and forced herself to sit up more, watching with fury in her eyes as Aizen walked up to Renji.

"I was certain I could 'use' all of you. So I had you transferred to my squad immediately. The most useful ones became mine, Gin's, and Tousen's direct subordinates-Kyouko leaving that position was just a minor drawback. While you two, you were such problems. I had you kicked out almost immediately. It seems I was correct, now I'll say it for one last time. Put down Rukia Kuchiki, and step aside." The captain demanded.

Renji panted and didn't meet the other soul reaper's eyes. Rukia seemed as upset as Hitomi was, and she quickly shouted, "Captain Aizen, please wai-!"

"I refuse!" Renji shouted, cutting her off. "I told you to be quiet, Rukia." He looked up again, smirking. "I'll never let her go, you bastard!"

"That's the Renji I know." Hitomi muttered, quickly stumbling to her feet. She knew Renji would need the help, but left her broken sword on the ground. It could be fixed later, for now she would fight with her fists if she had to.

"How unfortunate." Aizen smiled again, almost as if he'd wanted that reaction, and swung his sword again. It never met its mark, for Ichigo's own blade had gotten in the way.

"Is Rukia that heavy, Renji, that you have to crouch on the ground? I came here to help, guys." The boy grinned his usual cocky grin.

"Dammit strawberry why do you keep playing the hero?!" Hitomi shouted, ruining his entrance and smacking him on the head.

"Ow! Hey, what the hell's your problem Hitomi?!" Ichigo snapped, rubbing his head and glaring at her. "WOW. What happened to YOU two?" He pointed to them both, smirking. "Is it that hard for you both to do a simple task?"

"What are you implying? You aren't looking so good yourself." Renji snapped, his eye twitching with annoyance.

"Shouldn't you be wrapped up in bed somewhere?" Hitomi added, glaring intensely.

"I just saved your ass, what's your problem?!"

"I was GOING to thank you but you just came and-"

The two boys stopped shouting when a muffled noise interrupted them. Rukia shoved Renji away, gasping for air, and Hitomi smacked Ichigo again.

"Were you trying to set a new record for how long I can hold my breath?! Pressing me against your chest like that, you nearly killed me!" She shouted, punching Renji in the jaw.

"Hey don't hit him!" Hitomi snapped, hitting Rukia now and getting shouted at by BOTH the boys.

The shouting stopped when Gin spoke up. "Sorry, I was thinking about what to do and didn't notice that kid coming up."

"No matter. The difference between two specks of dust and three isn't something you can see with your eyes." Aizen assured, that confident smile never wavering.

"Can you two still manage to run?" Ichigo asked, brandishing zongetsu again.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to." Renji refused, as Hitomi added, "like you could handle those guys yourself, strawberry."

"What?!" Ichigo turned to face them, and stopped when he saw their expressions.

"I've got a plan. Even broken Zabimaru has his uses." Renji explained, holding up the damaged sword.

"Besides, my fists could hit way harder than that puny blade." Hitomi grinned, punching her palm and motioning towards zongetsu. "Besides, dumbass, they'd just drag us back here if we tried to run."

"Fine then, let's get this started!" Ichigo exclaimed, preparing his weapon.

"I'll make an opening, but Aizen's strong so it'll only last a split second. Ichigo run in then. Hitomi, I need you to take Rukia, okay?" Renji asked, turning to her.

"What?! I need to fight, I can't just stand in the back ground!" Hitomi exclaimed, furious.

"No way! You can't fight him without a weapon, I won't let you get hurt!" Renji's shout made her stop.

Hitomi clenched her fists and glared. "Why should you protect me all the time?! Why should you be the one who always gets hurt?!"

Renji stopped cold, surprised. He shook his head quickly. "Because you can't fight right now!"

"I hate to break up your little love-fest, but there are bigger problems!" Rukia shouted, cutting you both off.

"I'll kick his ass bare-handed, just watch." Hitomi growled, focusing on Aizen again. "Ichigo, you go at it him and I'll break his damn jaw."

"Got it." Ichigo and Hitomi ran forward immediately, and Renji raised his sword and slammed it into the ground, while Rukia got out of the way quickly.

"Higga zekou!" The 6th division lieutenant exclaimed, and the pieces of Zabimaru raised into the air and flew straight for Aizen. Ichigo took his chance to swing the blade, while Hitomi aimed her fist for Aizen's stomach.

Aizen moved easily, and the blade was stopped by nothing but his finger. Hitomi's eyes grew wide and she gasped in shock as blood gushed from Ichigo's waist. She turned in shock, wondering how that had happened, and before she could ponder a deep wound appeared diagonally across her torso. Her vision blurred with pain, and she fell forward.

"I meant to completely cut you in half, boy. Was that too shallow?" Aizen mused, smiling that freak smile again. He practically vanished before their eyes, and the next thing Hitomi knew Renji's shoulder was bleeding like crazy and he fell down too.

"Renji!" Hitomi winced and coughed out blood when she tried to get up.

Aizen walked up to Rukia, who was practically frozen in fear and shock. He reached out and lifted her by the collar, telling her to get up. "Is there a problem? Ah, I see. You can't move under my spiritual pressure. Don't worry, it's just easier if you can walk on your own."

Everyone was distracted when Ichigo panted, trying to apparently get up. Aizen smirked and told Ichigo how badly he was injured and that he should just lie down there, since his mission was complete.

"Mission?" Ichigo panted, his voice hard to hear.

"Yes." Aizen went on to explain about his plan, how he'd manipulated everyone's plans from the very beginning and about the hougyoku, a device made by Urahara that could create Soul Reaper hollow hybrids. He continued on by saying that the device was sealed inside Rukia, and that the gigai she was in was draining all her powers and would have destroyed it.

* * *

Kyouko cursed repeatedly under her breath as she ran, the white vest and trailing cloth attached to that almost flew off as she continuously flash-stepped. Her thoughts were in turmoil, she had so much on her mind. 'Aizen betrayed us...Gin, too but that could be expected, and even Tousen....Dammit! I can't believe I cried over that guy! I can't believe I was friends with them! That jerk, were they using me the whole time? There's got to be something wrong here, why would Tousen betray us? I can't believe it...I can't.' She stopped running and clenched her fists, eyes red and a little watery. She was furious, which was rare for her.

"DAMMIT!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could, which was enough to frighten away the birds and most animals nearby, for a good ten seconds. She caught her breath quickly and screamed again, this time she didn't really form any words, as she continued running even fasted towards the familiar spiritual pressure.

She stopped nearby, glaring and panting, when she saw the execution grounds. The first thing she noticed was that her friends were hurt, even Hitomi. And Aizen was standing by Rukia. 'No way are you hurting her too!' She thought furiously, and flash stepped one more time.

"AIZEN!" Kyouko shouted the mans name, causing him to turn, and without thinking swung her blade at him.

"Ah, so there you are Kyouko." Aizen mused, stopping the zanpakto with just his hands. "I was wondering where you were."

"Aizen you bastard! Why did you betray us?! Why did you lie to everyone?! You faked your own death! I can't believe I cried over someone like you!" The squad 7 captain was crying again, mostly from anger, and holding her blade with both hands.

"You cried? I'm touched." Aizen smirked, merely moving his hand and knocking her sword away with so much force it nearly flew out of her grasp.

"Tousen, you too?" Kyouko turned to the other soul reaper, panting with exhaustion and fury. "Why the hell did you do this?!"

"Don't bother..." Hitomi coughed, looking up at her friend. "These bastards haven't got a REAL reason."

Kyouko turned to Tousen again, waiting desperately for an answer. When he said nothing she clenched her fists and shook her head. "Dammit...go burn in hell, Aizen!" She was about to release her zanpakto, when she stopped cold and Tazumaru clattered to the ground. She fell to her knees, blood gushing from her back and stomach, apparently she'd been stabbed through.

"Oh, you're alive." Aizen smiled when Kyouko coughed out blood and tried to force herself up, using her forearm for balance. "Good, I want you to hear this."

He continued with his explanation, how he wanted to use Hougyoku so he killed everyone in central 46 in order to make decisions and plan to execution with the soukyoku, which would leave the Hougyoku there for him to take. He said there was another procedure, in case the other failed.

"This is," Aizen lifted Rukia by her shirt and his riatsu went crazy, visible on his hands. "That procedure." Before anybody could stop him he shoved his hand straight through her chest. When he pulled away, and Rukia fell down wide-eyed, he was holding a strangely patterned cube. "What a surprise, it's so small." He glanced up, putting it into his coat, and saw Rukia's chest healing. "Oh, what an incredible technique, So the recipient is unharmed. However, you're no longer of any use to me. Kill her, Gin."

He lifted Rukia up again, and Ichimaru drew his sword as he walked forward. "It can't be helped. Shoot her, shinsou."

The attack hit, but not Rukia. Byakuya was holding his sister protectively, with Ichimaru's sword piercing through his torso.

"B-brother?" Rukia whispered his name at first, and shouted it when Byakuya fell to his knees. "Why did you save me, brother? Brother? Brother!"

* * *

A lot of things happened at once. First, Hikaru noticed both of her friends lying in the dirt covered in blood. Second, before Aizen could do anymore Yoroichi and Soi Fon held their weapons to his neck, glaring intently. He said something about nostalgia, then three of the gate guardians showed up and started to attack. Then Kukaku and Jidanbou showed up and beat those guys, kind of easily.

"My my, what immense strength. Whatever shall I do?" Ichimaru prepared to do something or another, but before he could Rangiku grabbed his hand with her sword to his throat and Hikaru pulled his other arm behind his back, sword tip against his spine.

"Please don't move." Rangiku demanded, sounding a little reluctant.

"Or we'll-" Hikaru's breath caught and she gulped nervously.

"Okay." Ichimaru turned back to Aizen. "Sorry captain Aizen, they caught me!"

Everyone was there soon, the amount of spiritual pressure was overwhelming. Hisagi was holding Tousen back, and mostly everyone else was standing by ready to attack. Hikaru expected something like fear in their eyes, but all that happened was Aizen laughed. He and Yoroichi said something, and then she and Soi Fon jumped away. Guessing she should too Hikaru quickly let go of Ichimaru, along with Rangiku, and jumped back, while Hisagi did the same regarding Tousen. Each of the traitor captains was surrounded by a square beam of light, and the sky was ripped open.

"I-impossible!" Ukitake exclaimed, "Menos Grande?!"

The rip was full of them, at least twenty. And behind that was something like a giant eye.

"Too bad, if only the capture could have lasted a little longer, Bye Rangiku, sorry." Gin gave her one quick smile, and she just stared in shock in return.

"Trying to run away, why you-" Iba was about to run after them, but Kyouko grabbed his robe."C-captain?"

"Don't be an idiot, you can't beat them." She coughed, wincing. "Stay here, lieutenant."

"That light is called "negation". The Menos Grande use it to call back their own, anyone who has fought a Menos knows this." Yamamato explained. "They're out of our reach."

Hikaru cursed, clenching her jaw. She shook her head quickly and ran over to Hitomi, anxiously looking her over.

"Ah calm down." Hitomi muttered, smirking. "I'm not the worst one off here. Go help your boyfriend."

Hikaru pretended to be mad, but just smiled, lips trembling, and ran to check on Ichigo like suggested.

Kyouko winced again and looked up, forcing herself to get off the ground. "TOUSEN!!! Where are you going?! Why are you doing this?! What happened to walking the path with the least bloodshed?! You'd betray us for some false justice?! TOUSEN!" She screamed, causing Iba to jump back, startled.

Tousen looked down at her, emotionless. "False justice? Whichever path I chose is the path of justice." he replied coldly.

Kyouko looked like she wanted to run after him, but she stumbled and fell to her knee again.

Ukitake clenched his fists, glaring up at the three. "What are you trying to do?" he asked, oddly angry.

"To go higher." Aizen replied, it was amazing that he hadn't stopped smiling yet.

"Have you fallen in the process?" The other captain snapped back.

"You're too arrogant, Ukitake. No one starts at the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even god. The vacancy of the throne is over," Aizen took off his glasses and crushed them, also smoothing his hair back. "I will be sitting in it."

Hikaru clenched her fists, being slightly religious that god complex pissed her off. 'He's kinda hot...' she thought, shaking her head quickly. 'What's WRONG with you Hikaru? This is the guy who hurt Ichigo!' Reminding herself of the boy, she quickly turned and felt his forehead.

"Hikaru...?" Ichigo whispered, looking up at her, and it was obvious his vision was blurred.

"Yeah. Ichigo, why the hell do you always get yourself in so much trouble?" She asked, smiling sadly.

"Maybe I'm just not very lucky..." He smirked back, causing her to smile a little more.

* * *

"Rangiku...?" The other girl looked up from her drink when she heard Hikaru's hesitant voice.

"What is it, Karu-kun? Here, sit down." Rangiku shoved some stuff off a chair so that Hikaru could sit down and offered her a drink.

When the girl was finally comfortable Hikaru spoke up nervously. "Rangiku, can I talk to you for a minute? About Gin...?"

The lieutenant stopped drinking for a moment and gave Hikaru a slightly surprised look. Then she nodded and placed her sake back on the desk. "Go ahead, anything in particular?"

"Why do you think he did it? I was right there, I heard him say 'sorry' to you, and I don't think he wanted to leave you. So then...why did he betray the seireitei?" whispered Hikaru, despite the conversation she was glad to be talking with her old friend.

"I don't know, but one day soon I'm going to find those three and make them tell us why they left. I want to know why that jerk Aizen hurt Momo, why Tousen hurt Kyouko and Hisagi, and why Gin hurt us." Rangiku giggled, seeing the surprise in Hikaru's expression. "Oh come on, you know you were upset. Or you wouldn't be here."

The ex-soul reaper shrugged awkwardly. She knew that somewhere in the back of her mind she'd almost been expecting something like this to happen, but at the same time was shocked. "I guess... I'm not sure why I'm surprised though. Or why I really care, I mean, I'm not even a soul reaper anymore."

Rangiku took another swift chug of her sake before replying. "Who knows. Maybe you're too used to looking at him and thinking 'captain', or maybe you're just overwhelmed by all that's been going on recently. You're still a kid, so I guess you're not used to seeing things you thought were true become outright lies."

"Not like I expect to ever get used to it. And I hope I don't have to try." Hikaru muttered the last part under her breath. "Rangiku, we're going back to the human world soon. I've actually been having fun and I guess I almost don't want to leave..."

Before she could finished Hikau was pulled into a rather forceful hug from the lieutenant. "I'd be mad if you just up and went without missing us at all! It's good you're having fun, but don't think you'll be off the hook just by leaving. I'll hunt you down soon, when you least expect it." She promised with a happy smile.

"How the hell are you gonna FIND us?" Hikaru glanced up and caught her breath when she saw Ichigo standing in the doorway, his wounds nearly gone.

"Ichigo!" She exclaimed, regretting it when Rangiku gave her a sly grin.

"I'll leave you two to yourselves." The older girl teased, taking her sake and sliding out the door with a teasing wave.

Ichigo muttered something under his breath and took a seat where Rangiku had been a moment ago. "That girl's so freaking weird. I just met her awhile ago and she's been acting like we're best friends or something."

Hikaru chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, she's always been like that." She agreed.

"Yeah."

For about two minutes there was an awkward silence. Hikaru found herself staring out the window and watching clouds drift past the setting sun. It wasn't very exciting, but it was better than embarrassing herself by making some stupid comment in front of Ichigo.

"Are you coming back with us, Hikaru?" The question shocked her.

"What? Ichigo, why wouldn't I?" She asked, staring at the orange haired boy in shock.

"Your friends are here for one. You USED to live here and your family still does, right? That's why you're usually alone at home." He reminded her.

She blinked a few times, wondering for a moment when he'd noticed she was usually alone. "Well, I'm not a soul reaper anymore Ichigo. I like the human world, and I've got a lot of great friends there too."

"I don't want you to come if you're just going to regret it."

Hikaru stopped what she was about to say and stared in shock at Ichigo. The comment had caught her completely off guard, and she realized awkwardly that she was blushing.

Quickly she shook her head to clear it. "If I'm with you I won't regret it." She whispered, shocked when she found herself saying the words. She'd meant to say 'It's not up to you, Ichigo.', but this had come out instead…

Ichigo seemed just as surprised. He stared back at Hikaru for a moment then turned away and faced forward. "I've got to say that I'm pretty relieved. I'd probably go half crazy knowing you were in so much danger all the time. Especially when I can't protect you."

Another blush, and Hikaru looked down at her lap. "Why do you think you need to protect me?"

"Maybe I don't need to. I've never seen you fight before that hollow, and these soul reapers are all on a completely different level. So even though I can't really judge, I'm going to protect you. I'm not about to let you get hurt because I was an idiot." He replied firmly, turning to her again.

She looked back up and met his eyes, stunned at the intensity there. "You're eager to help. Didn't we hate each other a month ago?"

He shrugged and continued, "I guess we fought. But I fight with all my friends, and you sure don't seem to hate me right now."

Hikaru blushed even more, wishing she weren't this pale. Ever since she'd killed the hollow all those weeks ago she'd found herself slowly falling for Ichigo. Or was it slowly? Something in the back of her mind protested that she just needed to avenge her old love before allowing herself to find a new one. "No...I guess I don't. Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" The boy seemed pleased with that answer, and was looking embarrassed himself.

"Let me protect you too."

There was a long pause before he answered. "If I ever need it." And something in his tone implied he would never put her at risk for something like his own safety, despite his words.

* * *

"Were you serious?" Uryu's voice caused Kyouko to nearly jump, the guy was so damn good at sneaking up at her.

The captain nodded firmly. Hisagi had just left, but she was still standing by the grave of Tousen's friend whom she'd never once met.

"Of course. I told Hisagi and I meant it, I'm going to personally knock some sense into that guy and drag him back here to tell me every last detail of why he's doing this right in front of this girls grave."

Uryu nodded-the fact that he was good at telling when not to ask questions was just one thing Kyouko liked about him-and joined her by the grave. They stood in silence for awhile, enjoying the sunset and both feeling as if they didn't really have to say anything.

Eventually Kyouko spoke up, still watching the sun sink away. "You're going back."

Uryu nodded, watching the sun as well. "In just a few days. I can't tell if I'm relieved or sad about it."

"Well, you'd better not be too relieved! Besides, there are more battles to come and I'll be tackling you in the middle of class shouting about some crazy hollow-soul reaper mixes or something before you know it." His companion assured, grinning at him.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not joking?" Sighing, the quincy shook his head.

"Because I'm not." She chuckled. "You know I'll be there before you know it, and I'll make sure you don't have to stand in the sidelines and watch the girls fight, quincy powers or not."

Uryu's eyes grew wider and he turned to Kyouko, surprised. "How long did it take to figure it out?"

"Not long. I knew before you'd gotten knocked out by Tousen. You're spiritual pressure's so damn obvious it was impossible not to notice it vanishing. If I didn't know better I'd have thought you were dying." She explained, smiling at his surprise.

"Oh." Uryu trailed off, wondering if that was meant as a compliment. Before he could say anything Kyouko spoke up again.

"Uryu, let me make another promise. I swear on the setting sun, on my own honor, and on that quincy cross that somehow, I'll make sure you get your powers back." She declared, looking him square in the eye.

"How do you plan on doing that?" He wondered, slightly skeptic but mostly shocked.

"I'll figure it out." Kyouko muttered, before kissing him, and for the first time, they were not only alone, but he kissed her back.

* * *

The water turned murky as Hitomi kicked up dirt, swinging her legs in the river under a cherry blossom tree and sitting on a rock that was surrounded by lavender flowers. This was a fun place for her to come, even if it wasn't one of her favorite spots. But she wasn't enjoying herself as much as she should have been.

She hadn't spoken to Renji since that day almost a week ago, when she'd shouted at him and when she'd seen that alarmed, almost upset expression. She was terrible with confrontation, and even more terrible with people skills.

"Hitomi..." Renji was the first one to speak, but the other lieutenant didn't even look up. "Hitomi at least LOOK at me!"

"Why? So you can tell me some crap about being sorry I got hurt?" Hitomi growled, turning to him with an intense anger. "Let me guess, you couldn't protect me or something?"

Renji took a deep breath, obviously he didn't want to start shouting or something. "You're not mad because I couldn't help you, but you ARE mad that I'm apologizing for it?"

"It's not your JOB to protect me, Renji!" She shouted, clenching her fists in such a familiar gesture it was almost involuntary. "I don't need you getting hurt just to keep your honor or something!"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Hitomi!" He replied insistently, his voice getting a little louder. "Don't you realize I'd rather be hurt than see you lying there in your own blood like that?!"

"Why the hell do you think I'd rather see YOU like that than be hurt?! Why should YOU be the one who isn't repeatedly torn apart because you keep finding your best friend half-dead on the ground and you can't do anything to help them?!" Hitomi's voice sent a few fish darting for the cover of nearby rocks. Renji looked taken aback but she didn't stop. "It's not fair that I have to deal with that! I can't stand seeing you hurt so badly! It's just as bad for me as it is for you and maybe even a little worse! I keep thinking of seeing you lying on the ground with Byakuya's scarf tossed over you, and all that blood! I thought you were DEAD! And maybe you don't want to see your friend hurt but I don't want to see you hurt Renji Because to me you're MORE than a friend and you don't know how hard it is for me to just stand by and let you get injured when I know I could be losing one of the most important people in the world to me! I don't want to share this burden all on my own anymore!"

Hitomi was a rather temperamental person, but she was strong in mind and body and almost never cried. But she was crying now and shouting everything that had been on her mind since seeing Renji go into battle with Ichigo so long ago. She was almost afraid to stop, afraid to hear what he would say in regards to the outburst, so that fueled by her anger kept her shouting until, unexpectedly, Renji was sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Let go!" Hitomi snapped, trying to shove him away to no avail.

Renji didn't look at her, but whispered in her ear in a comforting voice. "Who says you have to be alone?"

"Renji..." She stammered his name and quickly shook her head, trying to make him let go and trying to hide the tears that were falling and making her feel so damn weak.

Renji didn't let go, and oddly that almost made it better. When she finally stopped trying to push him away and just buried her face in his shoulder, hugging him back and trying to regain herself, he stroked her long black hair to calm her down. "I get it."

"No you don't." Hitomi muttered, biting her lip and wiping away her tears when Renji lifted her to her feet, hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Yeah I do. It's bad for me too, Hitomi. Like you said....it hurts seeing the person I care about most in the world hurt." And with that he kissed her, right there, in what was definitely her favorite spot in the seireitei.

* * *

Hikaru, Hitomi, and Kyouko were all back at their barracks, waiting a few more days to return home. Well, for Hikaru and the others to go home. Hitomi and Kyouko would be staying of course. Hikaru was tired, but relieved that her friends were okay. All three of them were in a room together, talking away like they did when they were younger.

"So, you're going back in a week huh?" Hitomi tried to sound indifferent, but after knowing her so long Hikaru saw through it.

"Yeah, all of us are going home to Karakura town." She confirmed, smiling and giggling when Kyouko looked like she would cry or something. "Well see each other again! I thought things would be over when we saved Rukia, but it looks like all that happened is we got clued in to the real problem!"

"You're going to help out with that?" Kyouko sounded astonished. "I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with soul reapers and their problems anymore!"

"Obviously she is. I mean, HELLO. Ichigo's going to get involved one way or another, so she'll stay with him for sure." Hitomi teased, laughing when Hikaru blushed a deep red.

"You're one to talk! I saw you with Renji last night, you freaking kissed the guy!" She countered, causing Hitomi to blush as well.

"Well, I'm not the only one! Kyouko kisses Uryu ALL THE TIME!" Hitomi countered, pointing to the girl who grinned.

"Guilty as charged! But at least I'm not embarrassed to admit it! I didn't think you would be so shy about it either if you'd kissed Ichigo Hikaru. Is there something you're hiding from us?" She smiled slyly, earning a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! What's with you and your twisted mind?" Hikaru aimed another pillow but Hitomi cut her off with her own fluffy white weapon.

"She didn't deny it!" Hitomi exclaimed, chuckling.

"You two know very well that I haven't even kissed Ichigo yet! I JUST told him I liked him!" Hikaru whined, blushing even more now.

"Fine, fine." Kyouko waved it off, smiling still. The smile faded however and she changed to a serious expression. "Guys...what do you think is gonna happen? Why do you think they did all that...?"

"By they I assume you mean the traitorous bastards." Hitomi growled, giving the poor pillow an abusive punch. "Well, they're tough for sure. But we'll kick their sorry asses after we train for a bit, if they won't give me a real reason I'll beat it out of them!"

Hikaru laughed, this was definitely the Hitomi she knew and loved. "Sounds like a plan, if you want to get yourself killed." She teased, earning another pillow to the face.

"Guys, I'm being serious here. Ichimaru I can believe, but Aizen and Tousen just don't seem like the type to..." Kyouko trailed off, probably embarrassed if the deepening of her ever-present blush was any indication.

Hikaru thought this over carefully. She'd been on Gin's squad for a long time, and despite how terrified she was of him she'd grown to actually like the guy to an extent. He definitely looked after his own, and he was sometimes almost...nice. But her friends would disagree, and she didn't want to start some sort of argument.

* * *

The whole thing was almost a blur. Everyone was running around getting through with last-minute good-byes, or scheduling when they would find time to see each other again. It had taken almost an hour for the soul trio to bear to part from each other for another time. Hikaru had noticed her friends looking more upset than usual. Hitomi was too embarrassed about something or another and refused to say anything, but Kyouko's sad glances towards Uryu explained it all for her.

She didn't want to leave them. Hikaru felt as if her heart were pounding in her throat as she took in all the faces around her, all the old and new friends, for what could be the last time in months. Some she may never see again, she realized, and the thought almost brought a tear to her eye. She made sure everyone got a hug, even people like Zaraki and Byakuya who obviously wanted to shove her away, before a voice called her away.

"Come on, Hikaru! It's time to go!" Ichigo called, and she turned around quickly.

"All right!" Hikaru hurried after him and smiled. He smiled back and the two walked together through the path back to the human world.

There was a sense of unreality that hadn't left. Hikaru knew she was nowhere near done with her adventure, and she knew she only had a short time of peace. But a part of her was still back running for her life, fighting the hollow, holding her blade to Ichimaru, and wondering if her friends were okay. She almost didn't believe the fact that she was going home could be real. And after what was soon to come she wished it wasn't.

**Preview…….**

Hikaru:*sighs*Everythings back to normal again….I don't know whether to be happy or sad.

Ichigo:*growls*Well you could just give the preview like we're supposed to!

Hikaru:Oh….right!^_^ So anyway, next time-

Kyouko:URYU!*crying*

Hikaru/Ichigo: O_O

Hitomi:*hits her*Stop whining!

Renji:Don't you think you're being a little violent?

Hitomi:*glares*No.

Uryu:Whats going on?

Kyouko:*grins*URYU!!*tackles him*

**A/N: Dont worry this isnt over. It may seem like its the end here, but there are more chapters. Yay!!^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: See? Told ya there were more chapters!!^_^ Well, hope you like it! This chapter was really hard to write cause I had no idea what to make happen. lol.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- Hikaru shut the alarm off and rolled over onto her back with a groan. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It took her a minute to realize she was in her room. It felt like forever since she'd been in it. And it was hard to believe that everything that happened wasn't a dream.

She thought back on how her adventure had started. Her friends had shown up at her school unexpectedly, she had found out Ichigo was a soul reaper, she had trained and went to the soul society with Ichigo and her friends. They had fought serious battles, and she had watched her friends almost die. Also…in the midst of all that…..she had fallen in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hikaru smiled thinking of him. She had been so worried about him when they got separated in the soul society, and she was overly happy when she caught up to him again. And now that they were all back in the human world-aside from Hitomi and Kyouko-she would get to see everyone at-

"SCHOOL!!" Hikaru yelled jumping out of bed. She hadn't realized she had been daydreaming. Looking at the clock, she realized she had been laying there for a good 10 minutes. She ran around her room, grabbing her clothes and books, and getting ready as quickly as she could. She didn't want to be late for the first day back after summer break.

* * *

"Uh…Captain come on! Why don't…we go train with the squad? You can show them some new moves! Im sure they'd like that!" Iba was saying to his captain nervously.

Kyouko ignored him and continued to keep her head down on her desk. She had been like this ever since Uryu and the others left. She didn't realize how much it would hurt after he was gone. Sure Kyouko was upset when she watched him walking through the gate, but after he was gone, she missed him. A lot. She knew she should have more energy, and she tried her best when training her squad, but she wasn't as into it as she was before.

Iba sighed. "Captain Chisoku….you'll see him again soon. Why don't you just forget it for now and get back to the way you used to be!"

Kyouko continued to ignore her lieutenant. She wasn't in the mood to do anything right now-with her squad or with anyone else for that matter.

"Kyouko what the hell are you doing?" the said soul reaper lifted her head slightly so she could see the person who had spoken. Hitomi was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed glaring at the captain. "Well?" she asked walking over to the desk.

Kyouko sat back in her chair and sighed. "I don't wanna do anything." She pouted.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Look, get over it! You'll see Uryu again soon. Now come on! I'm bored."

"Get Renji to do something with you. I'm busy." Kyouko muttered annoyed.

"Renji's busy doing stuff for Byakuya." Hitomi said, and Kyouko could tell she was angry about that.

"Well then find someone else. You have other friends." Hitomi sighed in frustration before walking around the desk, grabbing Kyouko by the arm, and dragging her up.

"Lets go!" she yelled pulling her friend to the door.

"Wait! Tomi! I don't wanna! Let me go!! Come on!" Kyouko complained, but Hitomi ignored her. The captain looked back at her lieutenant pleadingly. "Iba! Help me!"

Iba was about to say something when Hitomi glared, causing him to shut his mouth quickly. "You can take care of the paperwork right Iba?" Hitomi asked smirking, as the other lieutenant nodded quickly. "Good!" she said before pulling Kyouko out of the room.

* * *

Hikaru walked into her classroom, liking the feeling of being back here. Things hadn't felt normal to her in a long time, and being back in school, in this classroom, made everything seem ok.

"Hey! Hikaru!!"

Hikaru looked up at the call, and saw Orihime waving at her from the other side of the room. She was standing with Tatsuki, Chad, Mizurio, Keigo, and Ichigo, who was sitting down. Hikaru smiled and walked over. "Hey guys! Whats up?"

"Good Morning Hikaru!!" Orihime smiled, followed by a chorus of hello's and good mornings.

"Morning!" Hikaru said. She looked down at Ichigo and saw him watching her. The two blushed and looked away smiling.

"Whats up with you two?" Tatsuki asked staring at them strangely. The two looked at her. "You two used to hate each other. And now you smile?"

"Ooooh! Do I sense a summer romance brewing?? Huh?? Ichi-" Keigo cut off as Ichigo punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well I think its nice!" Mizurio said smiling. "Im glad you two aren't fighting anymore!"

"Yeah its great!!" Orihime smiled.

Hikaru stared at them then blushed lightly looking over at Ichigo. He had a slightly blush as well, and looked over at her. He smiled at her, causing Hikaru to smile back. Yep. She was glad to be home.

* * *

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a man yelled as a girl walked out in front of his car.

She glared at him before moving out of the way, watching him drive off. The girl looked around. 'I can sense her spiritual pressure. She hasn't been here in a while, but I have a feeling she'll come back soon.' The girl thought smirking. 'And I know just the way to get close to her.'

* * *

A guy walked the streets of Karakura town, searching for the person he knew was there. He stopped in the street looking around. She lived close by here….her spirit pressure was everywhere. 'Im going to find you……and get revenge for my captain.' He glared then jumped off.

* * *

'Finally, the end of the day.' Hikaru thought as she put her books back into her bag. One thing she didn't miss in the soul society……..school. She sighed standing up.

"Hey." Hikaru looked up and smiled at Ichigo.

"Hey whats up Ichigo?" she asked.

"You wanna come over tonight for dinner?"

Hikaru froze. Did he really just ask her over to his place? "Um…well…"

"You don't have to…..Just..you know….so you wont have to cook for yourself tonight." Ichigo said not looking at her. Hikaru could tell he was nervous about this, and she did want to spend some time with him.

"Alright." She smiled. Ichigo looked over at her and smiled.

"Come on." He said as the two of them walked out of school together.

* * *

"Come on Renji! Is that all you got?!" Hitomi yelled swinging her sword at him. She had gone and found him, dragging him away from Captain Kuchiki who had him doing paper work. Needless to say the captain wasn't happy, but Hitomi didn't care. She was still pissed at him for what he did to her and Renji. "Look, I wanted to train with you, not play with our swords!"

Renji jumped back and frowned. "I don't want to fight you any harder than this Hitomi. I might hurt you."

"Give me a break!" Hitomi snorted. "You won't even land a scratch on me!" She swung again and Renji blocked.

"Come on. Why can't we do something else? You really don't need to train that much." Renji said swinging at Hitomi without really any enthusiasm.

She blocked and glared. "I need to get strong enough to beat those stupid traitors. And your bastard of a captain!"

"Hitomi…." Renji sighed, blocking as she swung.

"So come on! Im not gonna lose to him or anyone else anymore!" she yelled as she swung. Renji blocked and knocked her sword out of her hand, making it stick in the ground far away. Hitomi's eyes widened as he pushed her back into the wall.

"You won't have to worry about getting stronger because I'm never gonna let you get hurt again!" Renji said, his eyes narrowing.

Hitomi glared. "You're not stopping me from fighting! So don't try to tell me what to do!"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

Hitomi sucked in a breath. "I told you before Renji I'm not gonna sit back while you fight and get yourself killed! When Byakuya almost killed you……you don't know how badly that hurt to see!"

"Well how do you think I feel when I see you get hurt huh?!" Renji yelled back, and Hitomi just glared back at him. "Im going to protect you Hitomi! You won't be hurt because I'm weak again. So just SHUT UP!"

Hitomi's eyes widened as his lips met hers, then slowly closed kissing him back.

"Lieutenant Zaraki you're needed at-oh…um…s-sorry."

Renji turned away blushing and Hitomi glared at the soul reaper standing at the corner. "What?!" she said menacingly.

"Um…I, uh....y-you're supposed to g-go to t-the squad 1 barracks." The guy said nervously, afraid Hitomi was going to attack him.

"What for?" she asked angrily.

"I-I don't know ma'am. I was just t-told to c-come g-get you."

Hitomi huffed. "Fine. Whatever. Message delivered. Now go!" The guy jumped and ran off as Hitomi turned back to Renji. "Looks like we'll have to train later."

Renji looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah, ok."

Hitomi smiled before walking out of the training area. 'What could squad 1 possibly want with me?' she thought curiously as she made her way to the 1st division headquarters.

* * *

After being yelled at by Hitomi for almost a half hour, Kyouko finally decided she should be a little more into her work as the captain of squad 7. So, she was currently training with some of her squad members. Of course they had no chance against her, and she wasn't really in the mood to fight, but hey, at least she was doing SOMETHING.

"No! You need to step the other way!" one of the squad members yelled.

"No way! Its like this!" another yelled back.

"Captain! Tell him you have to shift your feet like this!" the first said.

Kyouko sighed and looked up at three of the soul reapers in her squad. They were staring at her, wanting her to decide who was right and who was wrong. "Ok, look." She said boredly walking over to them. "The move is like this. Attack me." She told the one closest to her. He glanced back at the other two then swung his sword. Kyouko blocked and pivoted around, moving her feet in a certain way, so she was standing directly behind him with her sword to his neck. The guy gulped, while the others watched amazed.

"Wow! That was awesome Captain Chisoku!!" one of them yelled.

"Yeah! Totally cool!!"

Kyouko just sighed and sheathed her sword. "Thanks, but its not really that hard to do. That's why Im teaching it to you guys."

"Right! Come on! We have to perfect it!!" one said and the others nodded as they continued training.

Kyouko watched them, and couldn't help but smile slightly. She was upset that she hadn't really been paying as much attention to her squad over the past few days as she should have. She had just been really out of it because of how upset she was about Uryu leaving. Thinking of him made her sigh and look down at the ground. 'I really miss you Uryu….I hope I get to see you soon…..'

"Captain Chisoku!" Kyouko turned to see Iba kneeling on the ground a few feet from her.

"What is it Iba?" she asked.

"I carry a message from the 1st squad! You are to report to the Squad 1 barracks at once!"

"Huh? Squad 1?" Kyouko asked confused. What would they want her for?

* * *

Ichigo stopped outside his door, and turned to Hikaru. "Uh…look. My family's kind of…..weird." he warned her.

She just giggled. "Trust me Ichigo. I've seen plenty of weird stuff. I think I can handle it."

He stared at her for a few seconds before smiling and opening the door. Hikaru followed him in, and looked around. His house was fairly neat, and a pretty decent size for a family of 4.

"ICHIGO MY SON!!" Hikaru was quickly pulled down as a man came flying over her head, crashing into the wall.

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Very good my son, you are not slipping up on your training I see." The guy-who Hikaru now knew was Ichigo's dad-mumbled as he got up from the ground.

"Can't you wait til Hikaru leaves?!" Ichigo yelled at his father. This caused the man to finally notice her.

He quickly stood up and took Hikaru's hand. "Sorry about that! I didn't know Ichigo was bringing anyone over. Its nice to meet you! I'm Ichigo's father, but you can call me Isshin."

Hikaru stared at him then smiled. He reminded her a lot of her father. Speaking of which, she probably should have visited them while she was in the soul society……Oh well. "Its nice to meet you too. Im Hikaru."

"Whats going on in here?" a girl said coming around the corner. She had shoulder length black hair, and had a bored look.

"Is Ichigo home?" another girl said standing next to the first. She had short light brown hair, and was wearing an apron over her dress. Hikaru figured they must be Ichigo's sisters.

"Karin! Yuzu! This is Hikaru! Ichigo's girlfriend!" Isshin said grinning.

"DAD!" Ichigo yelled punching him in the face, while blushing a deep shade of red. Hikaru giggled, as did Yuzu.

"Hi! Its nice to meet you!" Yuzu said smiling at her. "Don't mind them they do this all the time!"

Ichigo turned from fighting with his father to Hikaru. "Uh…." He blushed and looked at Yuzu. "Can you tell us when dinner's ready?" She nodded and he looked back at Hikaru. "Come on. We can have some peace upstairs."

Hikaru nodded and began following him. "You better behave yourself Ichigo!" his father yelled before getting a book thrown at his face, causing him to fall over.

* * *

"Captain Chisoku Lieutenant Zaraki. Im glad you made it." Yamamoto said, eyeing the two soul reapers standing before him. Hitomi stared at him confused and annoyed-she was still angry about being interrupted during her 'training'- and Kyouko just watched him curiously. Neither knew what the head captain could want with them.

"What did you want us for Captain Yamamoto?" Kyouko asked.

"Yeah I was kind of in the middle of something." Hitomi muttered, earning a confused/suspicious look from her friend.

"You two are being sent to the human world in order to investigate the recent activity from the Arrancar and Vizard in the area of Kurakara town." The head captain said simply.

Hitomi and Kyouko gaped at him. They were both shocked at this. But almost immediately Kyouko cheered up immensely. 'That means….I'll get to see Uryu!!!' she thought excitedly.

Yamamoto cleared his throat to continue. "Furthermore-"

"IF SHE'S GOING I'M GOING!" Renji suddenly bursted into the room, pointing at Hitomi and panting, causing the three soul reapers to look at him.

"And I can't leave my captain!" Iba added shoving the other boy aside and pretty soon the two were shouting.

Hitomi and Kyouko both stared at them like they were idiots, but again, nothing could bring Kyouko's mood down right now. "When are we going?!" she asked grinning like crazy as she turned back to the Head Captain.

"You are to prepare immediately, and leave as soon as possible." He answered, before looking at the two idiots who were still arguing by the door. "Lieutenant Abarai. Lieutenant Iba."

The two stopped immediately and stood straight. "Yes sir?"

"You are to accompany these two to the world of the living, and assist them in their mission."

"YES SIR!" the two saluted as the head captain sighed.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes!! I get to see Uryu!! Yay!!" Kyouko kept chanting as she walked away from the squad 1 barracks with her lieutenant, Hitomi, and Renji.

"Great, I gotta go back up there. I thought I was done with that place…." Hitomi complained.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Renji said, trying to cheer her up. It didn't work. The red-head shrunk back at her glare.

"And why exactly are you coming?"

"Uh….to assist you in your mission. Like the Captain said." Renji said not looking at her.

"Yeah right! This is about protecting me again isn't it?!" Hitomi yelled. She stopped however when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Tomi come on!! Be happy!! We get to see Karu again!!!" the captain said happily.

Hitomi shrugged her off and sighed. It was true. That was about the only good thing about this whole mission. "Well, looks like the soul trio's gonna be back together again."

"And I get to see Uryu!!!" Kyouko added, still as happy as ever.

* * *

Ichigo opened a door at the end of the hall and moved aside so Hikaru could enter first. She smiled and walked in looking around…..before blushing. She was in Ichigo's bedroom. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly nervous.

Ichigo closed the door then placed his bag on his desk before turning to Hikaru. "Sorry about my dad. He always acts like that. I told you my family was weird."

"No, its fine." Hikaru said smiling before sitting on the edge of his bed. "They seem cool."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah right."

Hikaru giggled and was about to say something but someone cut her off. "ICHIGO!! You didn't tell me you were bringing a giiirrrlll home! And a cute one at that!!" She looked down and saw a stuffed lion standing on the ground, which shocked her.

"Shut up Kon!" Ichigo said angrily.

The stuffed animal turned to her. "I'm Kon! Whats your-AH!"

Hikaru had picked him up and was examining him. She had never seen something like this before. "How strange……how is it talking and walking?" she asked poking the thing in the eye.

"OW!" it yelled putting its fingers over its poked eye.

"Hes a mod soul. I use him for when I need to be a soul reaper, He goes into my body so it still moves and everything." Ichigo explained walking over and sitting on his bed next to her.

"Wow…." Hikaru said looking back at the stuffed animal. "So…your names Kon?" she asked it.

"That's right!" he grinned then looked down, his grin growing. "You're bigger than Rukia! Nice going Ichi-AAAH!"

Ichigo had thrown him out the window with an angry anime vein. He slammed the window shut and locked it, grumbling something about Kon being a perv.

Hikaru stared at him blushing. It took her a second to realize what Kon meant, and by the time she figured it out, Ichigo had already thrown him outside.

"Sorry. I forgot he was up here." Ichigo muttered looking away from her. She could tell he was blushing slightly.

Hikaru continued to stare at him. They hadn't had any time to really be alone, not since the day he interrupted her and Rangiku's conversation. And now she just let her eyes wander his body. From his bright orange hair, to his beautiful brown eyes, down to his well-built chest-her eyes lingered there for a little longer than necessary-and she stopped herself after that, too embarrassed to let her eyes drift further. She hadn't really thought too much about it before, but Ichigo was really quite good-looking. And seeing as how the two of them were alone, Hikaru found herself thinking back on the conversation she had with Hitomi and Kyouko when they were still in the soul society.

_"Guilty as charged! But at least I'm not embarrassed to admit it! I didn't think you would be so shy about it either if you'd kissed Ichigo Hikaru. Is there something you're hiding from us?" She smiled slyly, earning a pillow to the face._

_"Shut up! What's with you and your twisted mind?" Hikaru aimed another pillow but Hitomi cut her off with her own fluffy white weapon._

_"She didn't deny it!" Hitomi exclaimed, chuckling._

_"You two know very well that I haven't even kissed Ichigo yet! I JUST told him I liked him!" Hikaru whined, blushing even more now._

Hikaru blushed looking away from Ichigo. Now would be the perfect time. She had wanted too, but she wasn't sure what Ichigo wanted. And she was too nervous too make the first move.

"Hey." Hikaru looked up startled, coming out of her thoughts. Ichigo was watching her worriedly. "You ok?" he asked.

She nodded, regaining her composure. "Yeah. Sorry I was….just thinking." Ichigo continued to stare at her, and his expression kept changing. From confusion, to embarrassment, then to nervousness. "Is something wrong Ichigo?"

"No…I just." He said looking away from her. He stared at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at her. "Hikaru, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Ichigo took a deep breath, looked her directly in the eyes and said "Hikaru I-"

"Ichigo! Dinners ready!!" Yuzu called from the stairs.

Ichigo looked strangely annoyed at his sisters interruptance. "Fine. We'll be down!" he called back, then looked at Hikaru. "Come on." He stood up.

Hikaru stared at him. "But Ichigo. What were you going to-"

"Its nothing. Forget it. Now come on. Or else they'll come up here and get us." He said before grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs.

**Preview……**

Kyouko: YAY!! I get to see Uryu!! I get to see Uryu!!^_^*repeating this over and over*

Hitomi:*glaring at her*Will you shut up? You're giving me a headache! Besides, we gotta give the damn preview!

All:O_O

Hitomi:What?

Renji:You're actually…..suggesting to give the preview?

Hitomi:I just don't wanna see strawberry's ugly face so I figured I better say something before he does.

All:*sigh*-_-'

Ichigo:*angrily*HEY!

**A/N: Reviews would be nice please!! No one seems to give me feedback on this story anymore. :(**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey!!! Sorry this took so long I couldn't think of a preview for this one lol. 4thespada-ulquiorra has had this done for a while I just didn't post it. Anyway here it is hope you enjoy!!!! Oh and also, I think in the first chapter I put that Hikaru had black hair, well we were debating whether she should be blonde or have dark hair and we decided on blonde. I just didn't change the other chapter yet. So just know that she has blonde hair.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, just Hitomi, Kyouko, and Hikaru. And two new characters that are going to appear in this chapter!**

* * *

Hikaru sat in amused embarrassment at the Kurosaki's dinner table, a half-full plate of stuffed shrimp and medium-rare rib-eye stake with some of the world's best mashed potatoes sat in front of her, ignored as the family shouted at each other.

"Dad will you shut up?! You're making Hikaru feel awkward!" Ichigo was shouting, though if the angry red color his face was turning was any indication then he was the one feeling most awkward.

"Nonsense! She hasn't complained yet! And if she's dating my son then she should be told things like that, you're fifteen after all!" Isshin was protesting, causing Hikaru to blush and look to Yuzu and Karin for help.

"Dad, we're at dinner. And did you forget there are two kids here?" Karin snapped, banging her fist on the table.

Luckily Yuzu didn't seem to understand a thing that her father was saying, and her next comment got everyone to shut up. "Wait, what's he saying that we shouldn't hear...?"

"Nothing, Yuzu!" Ichigo assured, shoving Isshin off the chair and giving him a glare that pointedly said 'shut up'.

"S-so. Um, the food was really good, Yuzu. But I have to get home soon, we have school tomorrow and all..." Hikaru cut in, stammering awkwardly as she remembered Isshin's choice of conversation.

"See Dad? Now you scared her off!!" Ichigo snapped, clenching his fists and throwing a bread roll at his father who had just sat up again.

Isshin caught it and stood back up defiantly. "Nonsense, it's all your shouting that scared her away! You just don't know how to deal with women, that's it!"

The two kept shouting and luckily Karin came to the rescue again. "Here Hikaru. I'll put that in a Tupperware for you or something." She offered, taking the plate.

"Oh that'd be great! Thanks Karin." Hikaru got up and hurried to help the other girl, if only to escape from the embarrassing conversation.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo's sister whispered, sealing the plastic container. "Dad's a little eccentric, I guess we're all kind of excited that Ichigo finally brought a girl home with him besides Tatsuki."

"Nah, my Dad's like that too." Hikaru assured, taking the Tupperware gratefully. "I'm honestly having a good time. But it is late and all..."

"No prob." Karin waved it off and casually headed back to the table, stopping on her way to kick Isshin in the back and shout at them to grow up.

Hikaru laughed and smiled, glad to be in such a pleasant(if strange) environment after all the recent hell she'd been through. She waved and said her goodbyes before heading to the door, and she'd barely stepped outside when someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She let out a surprised yelp and saw who it was just before she smacked Ichigo across the face in panic.

"I figured I should walk you out, bring you to your house and all since there's so many hollows in this town and everything..." The orange haired soul reaper representative muttered, hands in his pockets and looking off to the side.

Hikaru grinned and nodded. "That'd be great! Thanks Ichigo!" She took his hand out of his pocket and held it in her own. Ichigo glanced down at her for a moment then smiled slightly and lead her down the steps.

They didn't get past the first corner before Hikaru stopped suddenly and glanced nervously at the pavement. "What's wrong?" Her companion asked, sounding a little anxious, and slightly nervous.

"Um, what were you going to tell me back there?" She managed to ask, pressing on the substance that had been worrying her the entire evening.

Ichigo blinked a few times, as if he'd forgotten. "Oh, right. Hikaru, remember what you told me last week after Unohana healed us?"

The blond girl nodded, the memory flashing through her mind. The embarrassment had nearly made her run form the room when she'd approached Ichigo and finally managed to say that she liked him, though it was a miracle he'd heard her when she'd been so quiet. Of course about ten squad 11 guys just had to show up then, so she'd never gotten a reply.

"All right. Well, I like you too Hikaru." The firm dedication in his voice surprised her and Hikaru looked up, a little surprised. "That's why I'm going to protect you no matter what, like I said before. Got that, Hikaru?"

She looked at his eyes and the seriousness there and immediately started laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Oh I'm sorry Ichigo!" Hikaru apologized barely getting the words out through her laughter. "I just love the way you said that!" She found herself gasping for breath through her laughing. "It was definitely an Ichigo thing to do!"

"What do you mean by that?" The orange haired boy still sounded a little offended.

"I just meant that that's exactly the kind of reaction I'd hope for from you, Ichigo. Just another thing I love about you." She giggled, wiping away the tears that had come as a result of the laughter.

Ichigo crossed his arms and tried to look as nonchalant as ever, but Hikaru caught the momentary smile. "Thanks. I think."

* * *

"Ooh! I wanna go! Hikaru'll be there too right? And Orihime! This will be so fun!" Rangiku was exclaiming, giving Kyouko a crushing bear hug.

The other girl responded with a hug of the same caliber. "Yay! Rangiku's coming too! Isn't that awesome Tomi?"

"It wasn't supposed to be this many people!" Hitomi snapped, sighing in exasperation. "I doubt you'll actually stay if we tell you to though."

"Nope!" Rangiku gave the other lieutenant a thumbs up, never breaking the overly friendly hug.

Hitomi groaned and shook her head, wondering if her headache would ever go away, After Renji and Iba had joined them someone had made the mistake of letting Kenpachi know his sister was going off to the real world. He'd ordered Ikkaku and Yumichika to go along too, so that she wouldn't kill herself or something, and now with Rangiku their little group contained seven soul reapers.

"We have to leave soon anyway so hurry up with the hugging." The squad 11 lieutenant snapped, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh why break 'em up? You don't have to leave for another ten minutes or more right?" Hisagi protested as he came up to say goodbye to his friends.

"Oh you just like watching two girls with big breasts hug, perv." Hitomi growled, glaring at the other soul reaper. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"That's not it!" The light blush indicated otherwise. "And I was just coming to see you guys off. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"You're avoiding work again aren't you?" She accused, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'll admit to THAT." Hisagi muttered with a shrug. "But you don't realize how crazy it is as an acting captain! How do you guys do this work all the time?"

Kyouko looked up and smiled, halting her hug. "Iba's a huge help, and it's not usually this busy. But ya know, there's the whole deal with three captain's being gone and the arrancar so we're swamped. It's annoying!" She whined, huffing and crossing her arms.

"Ooh! Speaking of captain's I should bring Toushiro!" Rangiku decided, as if she'd just come up with a wonderful idea.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya! And I should go where, exactly?" The boy in question asked, suspiciously narrowing his eyes at the accumulating group.

"Hey Toushiro!" Hitomi waved, ignoring the protest that followed. "We're going to the human world and Rangiku decided to come along." She gave the blond an accusing stare.

"Matsumoto? You have responsibilities here! You're supposed to stay with your captains until we're sure the threat is over and there's no possibility of having to suddenly rendezvous for a fight." Hitsugaya lectured, turning sternly to his lieutenant.

"That's why you should come! The more the merrier!" She exclaimed, somehow tuning out Hitomi's shouts of protest. "Besides, there's gonna be so much to do what with having to fight arrancars and we're supposed to try and make contact with Gin, Aizen, and Tousen right?"

"If this update's correct. though I think that's kind of a given and all..." Kyouko mused, waving the paper boredly in the air.

"Tousen?" Hisagi's voice was surprised. "Wait, if you're going to try and contact them then I'm going too!"

"NO. No you are NOT!" Hitomi snapped, her anger rising. "There's too many of us!"

"Nine, right?" Hitsugaya asked, stepping up and taking the paper. "If there's that much at stake I can't risk you all going on your own and messing things up."

"I'll get Kira!" Renji decided, finally saying something after trying to keep up with the conversation and jotting down the updates for the captain commander. "If we're gonna try and talk to Ichimaru then he'll want to come. Oh, Rukia'll want to see Ichigo too!"

"Get back here!" Hitomi snarled as he ran off to find the lieutenant. It seemed everyone was too busy planning and talking to be afraid of her right then. "Stop! No more people! There is NO way we're doing this!"

* * *

"All right class, we've got a lot of excitement today!" The teacher exclaimed, tossing the role sheet into the trash after deciding that all the absent kids were too annoying to bother with. "There'll be some new students coming later today. And I've got a new teacher's assistant, so does the gym coach but who cares. Class, meet Norio."

Hikaru turned with the rest of the class to look at the strange man in the back of the class, who had looked up at mention of his name. He nodded calmly, as if he didn't really care. His hair was black and long, almost at the bottom of his shoulder blades. His skin was a perfect sunkissed tan, and his eyes were piercing and gray behind his thin-rimmed glasses. He was a tall guy, maybe 6'1 or 6'2, and fairly muscular. His suit and shoes were perfectly pressed and shined, and his tie was tied in a perfect knot. There was a long diagonal scar across his face. He looked really weird, but somehow familiar.

"Norio Sasaki at your service." The man introduced in a chilling voice. "You'll be seeing a lot of me, since my college terms don't start until winter."

"Seems like a nice guy." Hikaru muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't he? Maybe he'll show me how to cook spicy angel food cake!" Orihime exclaimed, looking determined.

"Sounds...good? But uh, I don't think he knows how Orihime..." Uryu whispered, looking a little exasperated.

"Something's wrong about him." Everyone stopped glancing at each other when Chad spoke and turned to him. "He's got spiritual pressure. There was this new girl working at the student store like that too, she shouted at me a lot when I went by..."

"So what?" Ichigo grumbled. "I don't see how it matters. I met Akane too, and she didn't have that much it's probably just a coincide-"

"STOP TALKING!" The teacher shouted, beaning Ichigo in the head with an eraser.

"OW! What the hell's wrong with you, woman?" The orange-haired boy snapped, slamming his palms on the desk.

"So, ignoring Kurosaki, today we'll be studying chapter 18, so get your notes ready. As soon as the new students arrive we'll begin."

Hikaru giggled as everyone got their stuff out and ready. "Nice one, Ichigo." She teased. "If you're gonna talk in class keep it quiet, like us."

"ICHIGOOOOO!!!! Since when did you all become friends?! I've been abandoned!" Keigo was whining, jumping up in front of them and getting an eraser to the head himself.

"Sit DOWN!" The teacher snapped, and was about to say more when a knock on the door cut her off. "Jeez, if you keep shouting I'm gonna start throwing dictionaries!"

The second she opened the door someone shot through it so fast you almost didn't see them-until Uryu was knocked out of his seat with a shout.

"URYU!" Kyouko gave the quincy a kiss on the cheek- ignoring the rest of the students- and then a bear hug. "I missed you so much! When we were told to come here I was so happy and now I get to see you and everything it's so cool!"

"Kyouko-?" Hikaru blinked in surprise and anxiously looked at the entry way. "G-guys? Why are you all here...?"

"Yo, Karu." Hitomi smirked and gave her friend a piece sign, walking up and dragging Kyouko away from Uryu, who gave her a grateful look. Still standing in the doorway was Renji, a blond boy she didn't recognize, a boy with a '69' tattooed to his cheek, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Yumichikia, Ikkaku and Rangiku.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted, mimicking the thoughts of Hikaru and his other shocked friends.

"Sit down Ichigo! Um, why are there so many of you...?"

* * *

Hikaru rubbed her temple slowly and looked around the circle of soul reapers sitting on the ground of Urahara's weird training room. "So you all came here to handle the hollow and arrancar problem? Why 11 people then?"

"That's exactly what I thought but nobody listened." Hitomi grumbled, her accusing gaze falling on each of them in turn.

"Where the hell are you all gonna stay?" Ichigo wondered, adding quickly that they couldn't stay at his house.

"I'll stay here again." Hitomi mused, giving Urahara a quick look that dared him to refuse.

"Fine fine, but we'll put you to work again." Urahara warned, waving his fan with a smile. "You too, Renji."

"I'm staying with cousin!" Kyouko shouted before Hitomi could whine and gave the girl a hug. "Just like last time! Ooh, Rangiku do you wanna stay too?"

"Hey don't just invite her to Orihime's house!" Ichigo lectured, but he was ignored.

"Ooh! We could stay up all night watching movies and stuff! Right, Hime-chan?" Rangiku joined in the group hug, a very confused Orihime in the middle.

"Um okay! I live on my own so I'll have room and everything." The girl agreed, smiling.

"Rangiku...Orihime...and Kyouko?" Hisagi blinked a few times and seemed to think about something for a minute before someone smacked the back of his head.

"Okay who else was thinking it?!" Rukia shouted, glaring at the few boys that whistled innocently. "Ugh. I can stay with you, right Ichigo?"

"Sure. Wait, what?! Didn't I just say nobody could? I can't just suddenly bring you in!" Ichigo complained, but after a little persuasion he agreed.

"Uh...I could take two people in...if they don't mind using my sister's and dad's rooms..."Hikaru muttered, watching the scene in amusement.

Yumichika and Ikkaku flat out refused, saying that they didn't need to rely on anyone else, but when Hikaru suggested it Iba and Hisagi gratefully agreed to stay. Ichigo gave them each a quick glare, but nobody else noticed it. Hitsugaya was quiet the whole time, only sighing in annoyance every now and then.

"Can we get focused on the mission already? We have to be prepared for fights coming up." The boy snapped, drawing everyone's attention to him. "We should come up with a battle plan and make sure everyone's info-"

"Oh right!" Kyouko quickly cut him off, probably enjoying that she was in charge of the mission, being the captain that they'd ordered to go in the first place. "Okay, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad! We're here to request your assistance in the upcoming war with the arrancars!"

"Can't you guys handle it yourselves?" Ichigo protested. "They can't be that bad of a problem and we're already busy en-"

"You've never seen an arrancar have you?" Hitsugaya cut him off.

Hikaru glanced at Ichigo and blinked in surprise when he hesitated. "Well, one of the kids in our class warned me about them...Hirako or something."

'_When was that?_' Hikaru was about to ask, but seeing the boy's expression decided better of it.

"Thought so." Hitomi rolled her eyes pointedly. "Don't even research your enemies do you? It's obvious they'll be after you, or Aizen wouldn't have taken enough interest to give you such a big part in his plans back there. You have no idea what we're up against." She went on in her brusque, to the point manner of explaining about the different types of menos grande and the different types of arrancar that were created from them. She concluded with saying that the vasto lords become arrancar that were stronger than captain class. "And probably stronger then you too, strawberry."

"N-no way..." Hikaru mumbled, glancing at her friend's faces to make sure they weren't kidding with her. She felt her heart sink when everyone, even Kyouko, was looking gravely serious. "How the hell do we beat that?!"

"What do you mean how?" Ichigo wondered, smirking confidently. "We tear them apart that's how. Who cares how tough they are? I'll take them down, and the rest of you can team up if you need to."

"Get serious, Kurosaki." Uryu snapped, looking a little paler than usual. "There's no way we could beat those things at our levels! There was definitely something strange about the hollow last night, didn't you notice?"

Hikaru thought for a minute. When she'd run her usual rounds of fighting hollow there certainly had been a lot more strong ones than usual, but nothing that had spiked her interest. "Why don't we all agree to keep an eye out, stick with someone at all times, and if we see anything one of us can go tell the others?" She suggested.

"Who'd wanna be the errand boy?" Ikkaku protested after the others had agreed. "Fights should be one on one!"

"The safety of souls comes above your own pride, Madarame." Izuru pointed out. "We can't beat them on our own. Victory comes above all else."

"He's right. We travel in pairs, and tonight Toushiro and I will patrol the town in search of signs of arrancar or menos grande tonight. Everyone else train, got it?" Kyouko snapped, going into captain mode.

There were a few grumbled protests, the loudest being Hitomi's. "That's bull shit! Why can't I patrol too? I want in on the action!" She growled.

"You stay with Chad and make sure he's fine! No offense, Chad." The squad 7 captain quickly apologized, turning to the large boy.

"It's all right." He assured, nodding calmly. "Do you think I could train here for awhile during that time, Urahara?"

"No problem! I'll just make Renji do it." Urahara promised, shoving Renji over with his cane when the red-head protested.

"God dammit!" Hikaru shouted at the top of her lungs, getting everyone to shut up. "Can we please just clam down and decide on what we're going to do here?!"

"We're going to head home, in pairs, and train and or patrol. that's it." Hitsugaya snapped, glaring around the circle and daring anyone to complain.

The group grumbled a bit and eventually got into groups of two after some more shouting from Hitsugaya. Ichigo had practically latched onto Hikaru immediately, his features set in a determined expression with fire burning in his eyes. Hikaru had the feeling he wasn't exactly planning on sitting still and training while the captains went out to make sure the town was safe. Therefore, she was going to be dragged into something or another. She sighed and shook her head, just wanting to get home.

* * *

Hitomi glared at Renji and put a finger over her lips. The two were hiding in the back alley of Karakura town, Hitomi with her zanpakto drawn and ready and Renji trying to drag her back to Urahara's shop.

It was late, but Hitomi was more worried about alerting the hollow she was following than waking somebody up. She almost laughed when she thought about Hitsugaya and Kyouko actually thinking she would stay behind and guard Chad. Please, she just left that up to Hisagi.

"Hitomi! Listen to me! We're supposed to be training and protecting Ichigo's human friends right now!" Renji hissed under his breath, turning Hitomi by her shoulder.

The girl smacked his hand away defiantly. "Oh don't lie to me! You want to fight too, and you know it! So shut up and come on!" She snapped quietly before whipping around and heading off once again.

Renji sighed and reluctantly followed, if only to keep Hitomi out of trouble. _'Still...there's definitely something wrong about this hollow's spiritual pressure.' _he thought, only slightly worried by the fact.

* * *

Kyouko rested Tazumaru over her shoulder and yawned so loudly that Hitsugaya covered her mouth. "Be quiet! We're on patrol, do you want to be found out?" he snapped.

The other captain brushed his hand away with her usual smile. "Oh come on, it's just the usual hollow! There hasn't been anything unusual."

"Concentrate. That's not a normal hollow, or even a menos. And whatever it is, it's far away and getting closer." Hitsugaya warned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kyouko sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Damn that is strange...Wanna check it out?" She motioned with her thumb, pointing over her shoulder.

Hitsugaya nodded and the two flash stepped off, the squad 10 captain was anxious and concentrated. His companion was still bored and inattentive though. She kept looking off to the side drowsily, wondering what her friends were doing.

* * *

Hyakuzin felt incredibly heavy in Hikaru's hands as she glanced around her. There was something not quite right about this particular night, as if the park at 2 AM wasn't bad enough, and Ichigo kept demanding that she go back.

"No way Ichigo! Those are my friends out there!" She countered, keeping her voice low. "Whatever Rukia saw on that reader of hers is dangerous and moving towards them! I know you want so badly to play the hero but I told you before that I'm a fighter!"

"And I told you before that it's up to me to protect you, and those girls can handle themselves. As much as I hate to admit it." he added the last part under his breath but she still heard him.

"There were seven of them, right? You'll need all the people you can get." She pointed out and kept talking before he could say anything else. "Did you forget that all YOUR friends are in danger too? There's Keigo, Tatsuki, Chad, your sisters, your dad, hell even Kon's bound to get killed if we don't stop whatever it is that's coming."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he appeared to be thinking hard as if he wanted to come up with another reason Hikaru should stay behind. "So you should go watch over them! Then I can focus on fighting and not on protecting you!"

"Don't focus on me then! I can fight myself, and I promised I'd let you help me right? Well here, I'll promise now that I won't need your help toni-" Something in the sky stopped Hikaru's words. A rip was opening, almost digital on appearance, with pure blackness behind it. And when it was fully open...

" Holy shit...a-are those arrancar?" Hikaru whispered, feeling her heart skip a beat as Ichigo prepared Zangetsu.

* * *

"Hitomi! Stop! You can't just charge in like that!" Renji shouted, already running through the air after the other soul reaper.

"Oh be quiet! Element of surprise right?" Hitomi smirked and sped up, her sights set on the strange figures that had appeared in the sky.

The one in the front appeared to be saying something, and when he finished the others all dashed off in separate directions. When the arrancar turned again he found himself with just enough time to block Mizumaru.

"Oh? So one of you is here already." He mused, sounding incredibly clam.

Hitomi pulled Mizumaru away and smirked. "Hitomi Zaraki, lieutenant of the 11th division. Who the hell are you?"

"Shawlong Kufang, 11th arrancar." The man smiled after his introduction. "Basically I'm saying, we're both 11."

"I hate to burst your bubble but I don't care." Hitomi sneered, dashing in to fight again.

"This is why I rarely introduce myself." Shawlong sighed, drawing his sword and preparing to meet her attack with his own.

Neither sword met the other, for before they could a girl suddenly appeared, and kicked each away. She turned her glare on Hitomi, her red eyes full of hatred, She was pale to an extent, not to the point it was freaky, and her hair was brown and silky. She wasn't too tall-maybe 5'7"- but she carried herself with an air of power that even Hitomi couldn't ignore. At her side was a zanpakto, and she wore a soul reaper's uniform.

"Akane Misora." She declared as the two who had been fighting recovered from the surprise. "I won't even need Joushishimura to defeat you, arrancar. And when I do, I'll kill you, Hitomi Zaraki!"

Hitomi's eyes widened for a second before she smirked. "Oh, ain't that nice."

Misora. No wonder the girl's appearance had been vaguely familiar. She remembered a time years ago in the districts, and an overconfident boy similar to this girl. The boy had been boasting his power, and saying how he was going to become a great soul reaper since he'd just gotten a seated rank. The mistake was that he'd been in the 80th district, and he'd been talking a little too loudly. Hitomi had been young and never really cared, so she didn't know the details of how her brother killed the boy. She just knew she was proud because it was his first fight with a soul reaper.

"Oh well. I suppose I can kill you both." Shawlong decided, seeming to try and choose between Akane and Hitomi.

"Oh please. You won't get through me." Akane hissed, stepping up and blocking Hitomi's path. "You wait there for our fight. It'll be no fun if you're tired."

Hitomi yawned pointedly and rolled her shoulders. "Fine. But just because I can't wait to see you get your ass kicked."

* * *

Kyouko swore again and avoided the next attack from this strange arrancar- with the mask almost like a hat and the blond hair-by pulling a quick back flip. She gripped Tazumaru and narrowed her eyes at him. "Kyouko Chisoku. Captain of the 7th division." She introduced, regaining her composure.

"A captain?" The arrancar smirked. "Looks like I got lucky."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes and his companion rolled his. "Yylfordt, can you handle that one?" The man asked, apparently he wasn't bothered by the two captains in front of him.

"Stow it, Avirama!" Yylfordt growled, turning away from Kyouko for a moment. "You take the kid. The girl's mine."

"Why does that somehow sound creepy?" Kyouko muttered, sighing. "Toushiro! We can't fight too close together!" She called.

The other captain nodded and turned to the arrancar with the red tattoos he was fighting. "Mind if we take this elsewhere?" he asked, his voice laced with anger and sarcasm.

"Dammit I wanna start fighting already." Avirama grumbled. "Fine then brat, let's get going so I can tear you apart!"

Kyouko didn't have time to watch the two anymore, as she just barely managed to stop Yylfordt's sword before it could hit her. She swung her own sword and instead of being insulted when he blocked with his hand and yawned, she grinned.

"What's with that look, sis?" He demanded firmly.

"Ignite, Tazumaru." She commanded instead of a real reply.

* * *

Hikaru panted and wiped some blood away from the side of her mouth. The blond haired arrancar with his mask that covered the top half of his face was pretty tough, even if he had surprised her.

"Your buddy said you were called Findor, am I right?" She asked, straightening up.

"Exacta!" The arrancar exclaimed, one hand on his hips, bending over slightly, and raising a finger as if to symbolize '1'. "I bet that orange haired boy wishes he could get back here, but I think Dordonii's keeping him busy. You'll have to fight me all on your own. Tell me, how strong are you?"

It seemed like a normal(ish) question so Hikaru shrugged and answered. "I'm about a lieutenant's power." She muttered, raising Hyakuzin to block his sudden attack.

"Sounds great! I'll just have to fight like a lieutenant then!" Findor smirked and pulled back his zanpakto, slamming the hilt into the mask which broke in the top left corner. "Fourth seat." He swung his blade down again, harder this time. Hikaru had to steady herself quickly in order to block right. The arrancar broke another piece of the mask and kicked her back, sending Hikaru flying. "third seat." He declared, watching with amusement as Hikaru skidded to a halt before crashing into a tree. He ran at her again, but not before breaking another part of the mask and shouting, "Lieutenant!"

His next swing slashed open Hikaru's shoulder and she bit her lip to keep from shouting, "How are you getting stronger?" She demanded, annoyed that in her surprise she'd lost all focus.

"The more I break this mask the stronger I get. It's halfway now, any more and I'll be a captain's power." Findor declared, smirking.

"And you'll need it to beat me." a deep voice taunted.

Findor swung around and blocked a sword swing from a thin rapier, while Hikaru gasped in surprise. The man standing there was the new teacher's assistant, but with his hair tied and his glasses gone. And he was wearing a soul reaper's robes.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Findor demanded, sounding a bit annoyed by the intrusion.

"Norio Sasaki. Former lieutenant." He replied in a chilling voice. "I came here to kill Hikaru as revenge for my captain, but I can see there's a bigger fly on the wall right now."

Hikaru's breath caught in her throat. '_Oh...so that's why he was familiar.'_ She took a shaky gulp of air. _'I think I'm gonna faint.'_

**

* * *

****Preview….**

Hikaru:What's going on?! This is all too much!!

Norio:I'm going to kill you Hikaru Shiraku!

Hitomi:*scoffs*Whatever. I just wanna fight.

Akane:You're dead Hitomi! I'm gonna get revenge for my brother!!

Kyouko:Tomi you're supposed to protecting Chad!

Hitomi:I'm not gonna sit at home when there's fighting to be done!

Hikaru:Guys stop arguing! We have to defeat these arrancars!

Hitomi/Kyouko:*sigh*

Akane/Norio:STOP IGNORING US!!

* * *

**A/N: Well review please and let me know what you think!!!! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: We're so sorry it took so long to get this out! We'll make it up to you somehow! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, just Hikaru, Hitomi, Kyouko, Norio, and Akane.**

* * *

Akane glared at Hitomi, not at all happy about the soul reapers remark. "I'm going to kill this arrancar then I'm going to fight you Hitomi! And get revenge for my brother!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. Can you hurry this up? I have other places to be you know."

Akane growled and was about to say something when she quickly blocked an attack from Shawlong, who had decided to take the advantage of her being distracted.

"I would pay attention if I were you. Not that it will make any difference. I will still kill you anyway." He said calmly.

Akane pushed him back with her sword glaring. "This is going to be fun." She said before charging at the arrancar.

Hitomi watched with her arms crossed, as the two began to fight. _Well….this should be interesting._

* * *

Kyouko smirked as her sword transformed, with little whisps of fire forming and shifting across it.

"So…this is your zanpakto huh?" Yylfordt asked, staring at the sword. Kyouko only smirked cockily and Yylfordt glared before charging at her.

The captain blocked with her sword, and grinned when the blade flared up, causing the arrancar to let out a cry of pain and jump back, staring with a mixture of anger and shock at the bloody burn seared along his arm.

"What the hell was that?" he asked shocked, holding his arm where the red slash went across it.

"That would be my zanpakto." Kyouko said, still grinning proudly. "It heats up when it cuts something, and not only that..." She paused when Yylfordt cringed in pain again, looking down at his wound which was turning a bright red with a puzzled expression. "It also heats up the inside of the wound, and burns the veins. Not enough to close the wound of course, but it sometimes burns through the veins themselves, causes internal bleeding if I get it in good enough."

"Dammit!" Yylfordt growled before charging at her again, this time dodging the blade and making a strike at her, but Kyouko dodged neatly if not easily and slashed him again on his other arm, causing him to let out another yell.

"This isn't fun at all." Kyouko whined, sounding not as if she were teasing him but genuinely disappointed. "I thought you would be stronger than this."

Yylfordt glared at her before smirking. "You want fun? Fine. Impale Del Toro."

Kyouko watched with interest as Yylfordt transformed. His upper body enlarged, becoming covered in armor that was shaped like a bull's head and torso, while his mask completely regenerated, giving him horns. He went down onto all fours.

"Now. I'll show you fun!" he said before charging at the captain again.

* * *

Findor smirked, obviously not bothered at all by the new arrival. "Well, I guess you'll have to do for now then, won't you?"

Norio glared at the arrancar. "Yes. I guess I will. And after I finish with you…." He glanced back at Hikaru who was still frozen in shock. "I'm going to kill you, Hikaru Shiraku, 4th seat of the 3rd division."

Hikaru's eyes widened. He knew exactly who she was! "Um…actually its 'former' 4th seat…" she said quietly, immediately feeling like an idiot for not thinking up a more intimidating response.

"It doesn't matter." The man said. "Either way, I will kill you."

Hikaru watched, wide eyed with awe, as Norio quickly blocked an attack from Findor without even so much as looking at him. This man was definitely strong, and obviously this annoyed the arrancar, who glared with frustration.

"So…you seem to be at least a little stronger than this girl." The arrancar smirked, pressing against the other male's sword, causing him to push off and jump back slightly to avoid any follow up attacks. "But you still will be no problem for me." Findor pointed his sword at Norio, as energy began to surround the tip of the blade.

The soul reaper quickly had to dodge as a blue energy was shot out the tip of the sword, causing Hikaru to rush to move as well, or else face getting hit with it. The girl held her side, which was still in pain after being knocked into the tree earlier. She stared at the two men, who were staring at each other, one smirking confidently and the other glaring with concentration. She wasn't sure exactly how strong Norio was, but she could sense a lot of spiritual energy coming from him. And she knew very well Findor was powerful. She also knew, that no matter who won this fight, she'd still have to fight someone, someone who was incredibly strong.

* * *

Hitomi watched, not very interested, as Akane went about her fight, obviously losing. Shawlong was quite a fair bit stronger than her, even after she activated her strange shikai. _And this girl thinks she can beat me? She can't be serious. _The older shinigami thought with an amused smile, unsure wether to laugh or to shake her head with disgust.

However, Hitomi did find the girl's zanpakto to be quite interesting. Apparently it was called Joushishimura and it's power was... unusual. Akane could make her opponent feel whatever emotion she wanted them too, thus making them easy for her to control and then beat. But this didn't seem to be going too well for the girl, seeing as how she kept getting thrown back, and knocked into stuff. Usually stuff that people really weren't meant to be knocked into; like brick walls and light posts.

"Hah. That weapon might be useful in a different fight, against a different opponent. But on me it is useless." Shawlong said calmly, not affected by the zanpakto in the slighestl. "I have very few emotions, and none of them are strong enough to be used against me in battle."

Akane glared up at him as she tried to stand up, only to wince in pain and fall back down. "I'll kill you arrancar! Just you wait! I won't lose! Not until I avenge my brother!"

Hitomi sighed rubbing her temples. If this girl truly wanted revenge, why didn't she go after Kenpachi? After all, Hitomi wasn't the one who killed her brother, he was. Not that she'd win against him anyway, especially not if she couldn't even stand up after just that. Honestly, the girl was delusional.

"Hmph. I think I've about had it with you." Shawlong said, again using that annoyingly calm voice, as he ran at Akane, ready to kill.

Hitomi sighed annoyed, not sure why she was about to do what she was about to do. _I need to stop hanging around these damn humans. _

Just as Shawlong swung his sword down at Akane, his eyes widened as another sword blocked its path. The arrancar glared at Hitomi as she glared right back, with her usual defiance and hatred for all things hollow-related very evident in her expression.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Akane asked, clearly confused why the girl she hoped to kill was saving her life.

"Just shut up." Hitomi said evenly, pushing Shawlong back with a surprising amount of force.

The arrancar jumped back and gave the girl a slightly confused look, unable to understand her "noble" actions. "You saved her, even though she vowed to kill you?"

"Yeah yeah. Don't ask me why either. I guess I'm starting to grow a conscience or something." Hitomi drawled, not sounding happy by the fact.

"It matters not. For I will kill the both of you anyway." Shawlong said, holding his sword in front of him. "Now, I shall show you my true power. Awake and Snip, Tijereta."

Hitomi's and Akane's eyes widened as they watched the arrancar transform in front of them. Shawlong grew armor that covered his arms and upper chest, while his hands transformed into long claws. His mask extended down to cover the left side of his face, while the part of his mask fragment, extending out to his right, became a claw-tipped tail.

"What….did he just do?" Akane asked shocked and freaked out.

"He went into his released form." Hitomi said glaring. Looked like she was going to have to release her zanpakto too. She sighed annoyed, wishing she had use of all her power here. But of course, the stupid laws of the soul society made it so only 20% of the lieutenant and captains power was useable in the world of the living. She supposed she would be thankful; if she were able to use her full power that would mean they were facing enemies far out of their leagues, enemies strong enough for the head captain to call off the ban.

Hitomi glanced back at Akane, as she tried to stand up, only to fail and fall down once again. "Dammit…" the girl growled, obviously annoyed at herself and her inability to act.

"Just stay down. I can handle this."

"Why are you protecting me?" Akane asked, highly confused and mildly hysterical. "I'm going to kill you when this is all over! So why not just let me die?"

"Okay for one: there's not way you're going to kill me if you can't even stand up to this freak. And two: I can't just let someone get killed if I can do something to stop it." Hitomi cringed on the inside at that last part. _God I'm starting to sound like Ichigo._

"How are you planning on beating him if I couldn't?" the other girl yelled, holding her stomach.

"Simple. It won't be as easy for him to fight if he can't see. Blind Mizumaru!" Hitomi called, as a thick mist began to surround the area, leaving no one except the lieutenant with even the slightest visibility.

* * *

Kyouko quickly dodged and blocked attacks from the ferocious arrancar, who kept running at her head on with a tenacity that was almost infuriating, but reminded her heavily of her two human friends in a way that was almost ironic. Who would have guessed an arrancar would have similarities to either Ichigo or Uryu?

_What's he doing? He's not going to get anywhere if he just keeps running at me. _The captain thought, confused as she always was by any form of tactics.

She went to slash, fed up with being on the defensive, as Yylfordt ran at her again. Just as she was about to hit him, he disappeared. "Huh?" Kyouko said confused, but was suddenly cut off as she was hit from the side and thrown into a tree.

"Not as fast as you think you are, huh sis?" Yylfordt laughed rushing at her again with dangerous speed.

Kyouko barely had time to dodge when he attacked, but quickly she slashed down, cutting into his side with her enflamed zanpakto. The arrancar howled in pain as the wound heated up from the inside out, a sensation that affected him even in this form. This however caused him to rear up in pain and in the process, throw the captain into yet another tree. Kyouko groaned as her back hit the tree and she slid down, breathing heavy.

_Come on… _she thought desperately. _Hurry up already! If I could just use bankai….._

She quickly dodged again as Yylfordt slashed at her, just barely missing her head. This wasn't good-if she was having a hard time handling this arrancar the others would stand hardly any chance, except maybe Toushiro and Hitomi, depending on their opponents. If they could just use bankai they would have no problem- though the restrictions were there for a reason. Hers in particular had the power to indiscriminately burn down city blocks, especially city blocks full of houses made out of wood, which made it innefective when fighting with friends.

Still, dangerous or not they didn't have much choice. It looked like if they were going to survive this fight they would need their full strength, and sooner rather than later.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay well that's all for now! Please review and let us know what you think!^_^ We'd really appreciate it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note/Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, only our increasing number of OC. Sorry this took so long-you can blame me (4thespadaulquiorra, other author) for that, I got a new computer and had trouble recovering files and yada yada-you guys don't really care about Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Hikaru's eyes widened with fear as she watched her two would-be opponents battling it out, moving so swiftly and smoothly they might have been dancing rather than trying to kill each other. If what he'd said was to be trusted this arrancar was fighting with the power of a lieutenant, so supposedly he and Norio should have been matched in strength, but the former soul reaper didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. This was obviously frustrating Findor, who had just been thrown back into the wall of a nearby building. It was clear who was winning, and as far as Hikaru could tell he hadn't even released his zanpakto yet.

"This is all Aizen's goons have to offer? I'm disappointed." Norio sneered, looking down at his opponent with an expression that almost made her feel bad for the arrancar. "I'm wasting my time here. Stop playing or I'll kill you now, I'm certain you've more to offer." He warned, raising his zanpakto and pointing it at Findor with a cold glare.

The arrancar returned the look with earnest and hopped to his feet, brushing himself off indignantly before smirking in that same annoying way as before. "Exacto! We haven't finished yet. Engrave the surface of the water, pinza aguda!" On que with the command, his zanpakto seemed to erupt in a burst of spiritual energy, flickering like purple flames that spread out in all directions.

Seeing the energy approach her, Hikaru quickly flash-stepped backwards, avoiding the attack just in time and wincing from the sudden pain in her side. She ignored the uncomfortable feeling and stared in shock at Findor's new appearance. His right arm could barely be called an arm anymore, instead resembling an immense crab claw with jagged black spikes in between the pincers while the left claw was much smaller but no less menacing. His right side was coated with armor of chitinous composition, no doubt more trouble than it was worth to break through.

"This is almost pathetic, soul reaper. No fun at all." Findor smirked and suddenly dashed forward at Norio-who Hikaru had barely noticed dodging the attack. The arrancar swung at him with the larger claw, moving much more quickly than he had moments before, and despite having somehow blocked all prior attacks with his epee-style zanpakto, Norio was thrown backwards with the force of the attack even when he managed to raise his weapon in time to block.

The dark haired man managed to land on his feet, stumbling back for a moment to regain his balance. He took a step forward as if to attack when Findor suddenly disappeared almost as if flash-stepping, appearing a moment later directly behind him. Norio jumped aside in time to avoid losing his arm to one of the arrancar's claws and raised his sword, ready to block, upon seeing him raising his claw as if to swing it down. But rather than attempting to crush the soul reaper he opened his claw and aimed it at him. Hikaru thought this was odd for a moment until she noticed his riatsu gathering visibly in that spot and realized with a twinge of panic that she was as much in the path of whatever was about to happen as Norio was.

"Bala!" Findor exclaimed, slashing his claw in a horizontal line as the purple riatsu shot off the sword like a barrage of bullets, flying not only at Norio but, farther back, Hikaru.

Luckily having anticipated an attack, the ex soul reaper only just barely managed to avoid it. Her former lieutenant wasn't so lucky. He managed to avoid or block most of the bullets, but they were moving so rapidly he couldn't possibly have avoided them all so close, and one struck him in the stomach with enough power to send him flying into a nearby building. Hikaru winced involuntarily when she saw the cracks he had made upon contact with the bricks, sending up a small cloud of red dust before slumping to the floor with his back against the wall and his head bowed, making the blood in his thick hair extremely noticeable.

"Is that all you've got, soul reaper?" Findor taunted, seeming very pleased with himself now that he wasn't the one being thrown into walls. "And Grimmjow told me this would be a challenge."

"I don't know who Grimmjow is…" Norio muttered, placing a hand on the ruined wall and using it to help himself rise shakily to his feet, wiping away some blood from his mouth absently. "But he was-what did you say again? Ah, yes. "Exacto". Swallow his heart, Toshinokage!"

* * *

Hitomi winced, rubbing her bloody shoulder with a look of hatred for Shawlong that would have made any other living creature tremble. The arrancar, however, didn't so much as blink. This may have been due to the fact that he couldn't see her or he might have just been devoid of emotion, yet either way it caused a twinge of annoyance for the tall girl. Mizumaru had never failed to win her a fight before, yet this man seemed to have no problem with the blindness.

Seemingly unrestricted by the mist Shawlong flashed forward again, moving so quickly it was almost as if Hitomi had been blinded to. She managed to deflect the attack without too much trouble and counter almost as quickly. The attack was stopped by the arrancar's insect-like armor as he raised his arm like a shield, somehow predicting the movement.

"You got a heat sensor or something in that damn mask?" Hitomi snapped at last, lashing at him again out of pure frustration and landing a useless hit on his protected upper torso. "Cheater."

"Blindness does not affect me, not against such a predictable opponent. If you hope to defeat me you'll need more than mist." He replied with the same unconcerned manner as usual.

"Hmph. Not a problem there." If unpredictability was what was needed Hitomi would be unpredictable. Truthfully, Ichigo or Kyouko-either of the crazy ones- would be better for this, but she was mad. And when Hitomi was mad she could be just as bad if not worse on the craziness factor.

Shawlong didn't seem to believe this, for soon his usually impassive face was filled with shock as the soul reaper shot forward and pivoted behind him, slashing at the bottom of his leg and kicking away the counter-swing that followed. A swing of her own, lightly cutting his torso, ducking just in time… swing, kick, dodge, counter. Like the wolf spirit of her sword Hitomi fought based on instinct rather than apparently predictable rational thought. Shawlong's armor stopped the majority of her attacks however, and she was just beginning to feel frustrated once again when the arrancar avoided a swing and slashed the length of her forearm three inches deep.

"Son of a- This isn't working!" Hitomi snarled, recovering in time to jump out of her opponent's reach. "You, useless chick!"

"Wh-what? Me?" Akano, looking around wildly in her blindness. "What do you want?"

"You're a seal reaper, right? Contact them, tell them we need the limit released!" A desperate measure, but not one she had a problem with taking. Especially since her use of voice had caused Shawlong to bring up the offensive again, apparently able to pinpoint where she was thanks to her voice. A slash to the leg later Hitomi, barely avoiding loss of a limb, was dying for a chance to tear Aizen's toy apart.

* * *

"Sheesh, down boy." Kyouko growled, wincing as she felt a tender spot on her abdomen where Yylfordt had slammed into her. There would definitely be a bruise there later, possibly even muscle damage. "What'd Sosuke do, breed you guys with animals?"

The arrancar, who seemed to find the insult to his bull form almost embarrassing, blushed and glared. "You obviously don't know much 'bout hollows, sis."

"'Parently not." Kyouko muttered, flash-stepping to avoid another attack. Unfortunately she had no chance to counter, instead forced to back flip to safety immediately after. "Can you get tired or something? This is getting annoying."

Rather than replying-it was a rather ridiculous question- Yylfordt charged again and met Kyouko's flaming sword rather than her body. Using the back for the purpose of blocking had prevented much injury from this, but with reluctance the captain was ready to solve that problem.

"Fine... Engulf the fabric of the world, Tazumaru… bankai!" At her command a burst of flame spread over the sword, so bright it was nearly blinding. Even the arrancar was forced to shield his eyes until it subsided and he could open them again to a none-too-comforting sight.

Far gone from a sword, Kyouko's zanpakto now took the shape of a jagged-edged, crimson scythe almost surpassing her in height with lines of flames that coursed over the blade like veins. Her dark brown hair not only grew in length but changed in color and substance to match the rest of her firey change, filling the air with an unusual amount of ash.

"Flashy, soul reaper." Yylfordt taunted with a poor imitation of cool-headedness, unable to stop his voice from wavering slightly.

"Maybe a little… but it does what I need it to." Kyouko retorted with an uncharacteristic smirk, followed by a very characteristic (not to mention childish) sticking out of her tongue. "See? Way cooler than some dumb bull-guy."

"What? No way! You're just some chick grim reaper who lit herself on fire. What's so "cool" about that?" He retorted in an equally defiant voice not devoid of fear.

For a moment she paused as though considering this, giving the arrancar all the motivation he needed to strike. Thinking she was momentarily off her guard he charged forward but only made it a few steps before howling in pain as he came within range of the searing ash.

"Oh… really?" Kyouko smiled brightly in her usual way now before shooting Yylfordt a mildly sadistic grin as he stumbled and thrashed about, skin searing audibly despite the armor. "_That_ would be why."

* * *

Norio's shikai was… impressive. Impressive enough that, after only a few minutes of watching, Hikaru had completely forgotten how ridiculous the man's flair for dramatic reveals was becoming. Findor's blows still dealt damage, but the pitch black rapier the zanpakto had become blocked the majority of these blows with ease. The _cero_ attacks, however, were more than useless for the arrancar.

Any _riatsu_, or form of it apparently, that came in contact with Toshinokage was absorbed through the blade and given as a burst of energy to Norio, who had wasted no time before bragging about this ability. That seemed like an ineffective battle strategy, but after years around shinigami Hikaru was used to people blabbing details about their abilities rather than just using them.

"Agh! You're cheating!" Findor yelled at last, seemingly done with his bravado after repetitive beatings for the last five minutes.

"I get that a lot." Norio replied unabashedly, smirking in an eerie way that reminded Hikaru that even if he won, she would need to deal with the aftermath. "Let's wrap this up, shall we?"

"Don't get so cocky, there are more of them around!" She pointed out sharply more because she couldn't stop worrying for her friends than out of concern for him. "You can't beat them all!"

"Can't I?" He wondered with mock surprise, turning to smile dangerously at his opponent. "If they're this weak I'm not too worried."

"Wrong." Findor countered nervously, seeming to anxious to come up with a suitable counterpart for his "exacto" phrase. "A lucky shot or two, that's all. You can't cheat if you can't block!"

Perhaps he was hoping to surprise Norio with the stupidity of his attack-or perhaps he was just desperate- but the arrancar immediately shot forward to slash with his claw. Hikaru saw her former squad-mate sigh and shake his head with disappointment, barely fazed.

"I was hoping to drag this out as punishment for throwing me around like that… but you're getting too annoying." He muttered, preparing his sword to swing in retaliation. "Ah well, I still have the girl. So long, arrancar."

Before either Hikaru or Findor could comment on how strange-not to mention horribly clichéd- the comment was Norio had lashed outward with a rapier in an arc that could never reach his opponent. It appeared it never needed to, however, for a moment later a crescent moon of red-black energy had blasted forward and connected with Findor's claw, hurriedly raised to block.

A moment after that, the arrancar and the center of the tree behind him were gone.

Hikaru stumbled backward, shaking as she realized what had happened. The damage to the tree was proof that Findor had not simply escaped. No, it seemed the attack had completely vaporized its target- the next of which, she feared, would be her. Ignoring her obvious fear, Norio merely inspected his blade and tsked slightly.

"Hmph… Too much _riatsu_ that time. I could have damaged her… Ah well." Looking up, he smiled darkly as his eyes met Hikaru's. "I think _you_ will give up much more power than he did. Let's test it."

No doubt he would have made good on this threat, but before the former _shinigami_ girl could decide whether to defend herself or flee a voice rang, resounding from a throat far from their world.

"Attention all _shinigami_! The power ban has henceforth been lifted. I repeat- the ban has been lifted! You may use your full potential to defeat the arrancar threat! The ban has been lifted! Do not fail!"

"They really…?" For a fleeting moment Hikaru's heart skipped with joy, but soon she was mirroring Norio's dismay. If the arrancar were bad enough for them to release the ban then her friends could be in danger. Looking up at the gray-haired _shinigami_, however, reminded her that she was in about as much trouble as any of them.

Or… maybe not. "Dammit… those friends of yours… Without her powers blocked that damn captain… and God forbid if the Zaraki girl… Tch." Frustrated, Norio shot her a glare that might have melted ice. "Fine. I'll deal with this later. Be on your guard, Hikaru."

"Likewise." She snapped in response, immediately gulping with suppressed fear as she wondered where the retort had come from. Luckily he merely shot her an ominious glare before flashing away in one quick movement.

* * *

"Oh _hell_ yeah!" Hitomi let out an over-zealous whoop, actually pumping her fist before glancing around and feeling quite glad nobody could see her. With the power release she doubted she would even need to use her bankai….

But this guy had pissed her off, so with no further hesitation she allowed herself the indulgence of calling forth her beloved wolf. Shawlong, despite having hesitated briefly after hearing the call, no longer seemed concerned- which would make it all the more satisfying when the man was trembling with fear.

"Go get him." The dark haired girl whispered, sending the wolf forward as if with a physical push. He was eerily silent, nearly invisible even to her as he blended with the mist that permeated the air as thickly as cotton.

"If this is all the _shinigami_ have to answer I hardly see the threat." Shawlong taunted dryly, oblivious to the stalking wolf. "You can hardly expe-"

There was the look. A brief moment of confusion giving way to shock and then absolute terror, each passing so quickly that for a second the three seemed to blend together.

She _loved_ that look.

Taking advantage of this initial onslaught of emotion-too much even for the cold arrancar- she belted forward and cut through an unprotected section of Shawlong's skin, pleased to hear him gasp even a little.

"Expect what? To win? I think I've got that covered." Hitomi sneered with an unnecessary flick of her hair, watching as the arrancar's armor was pierced by a set of dagger-like fangs, then resisting the urge to laugh as an attempt at blocking the next failed. He certainly seemed distracted, and for a fleeting moment she was curious as to what his fear could possibly be.

And then she remembered the way he had taunted her, and she became far too focused on the act of slashing at any part of him she could reach. "Come on you son of a bitch, if you're as tough as you say you are then fight back!"

Of course he was trying, and remarkably a seemingly random attack nearly made contact, but that only served to fire up Hitomi more. Grinning at the mingled fury and panic on the arrancar's formerly serene face she dug the point of her blade into his shoulder as deeply as she could before twisting, satisfied by his restrained exclamation of pain. A quick sidestep to dodge was all she needed. No reason to waste time being flashy if there was no audience- just hack his arm, leg, armor, maybe his eye- that was bound to hurt.

"Y-you're insane!" Hitomi nearly jumped, having forgotten Akane's presence for a moment. Frowning, she called out sharply asking what the girl meant before jumping back a moment later, having nearly given herself away and felt the sting of a cut on her already injured leg in response.

But Akane didn't answer. The girl seemed terrified by something, though Hitomi didn't remember affecting her with her bankai. It only took a second for her to realize that she was stumbling to get away from something… from the area where she'd spoken a moment before…. Of course. She was afraid of her. But why? Hitomi was trying to help her- right. A pair of red, canine eyes met hers, and a voice like falling rain came to her head.

_You can get a bit out of hand._ Mizukage explained, watching the girl until she balked with realization. She hadn't been… laughing, had she? It seemed like something she would do, though for some reason she didn't like imagining herself doing such a thing any more. For a moment an image of Renji's disapproving-perhaps angry- face if he'd seen her "methods" came to mind and she cast her eyes down.

For a moment the wolf held her gaze before nodding with satisfaction and turning back to Shawlong. The arrancar seemed aware of the halt in the onslaught and seemed on the verge of attempting to run away.

Well, even if she was attempting to avoid sadism, Hitomi wasn't about to let that happen. Smirking slightly despite herself, she flashed forward and with one clean swing slashed through the remainder of Shawlong's armor. He stumbled once, opened his mouth as if to say something –most likely some raged insult- before vanishing in the same way the hollow did.

"Well…. That was harder than it needed to be." Hitomi muttered with a relieved sigh, banishing the effects of her sword before sitting cross-legged and surprisingly exhausted on the floor. Akane was still watching her, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with the brat just yet. Time for technicalities later, right now she felt deserving of some rest.

* * *

The release of the seal was of course good news, but Kyouko felt largely unaffected by it. It seemed to her Yylfordt was weaker than his brethren of sorts, and despite how battered she felt her bankai release had removed all need for concern.

"We call it "soul fire". Not exactly the most creative name, but I like it myself." The captain was explaining, watching with some satisfaction as the bull-like man continued to thrash about as if he could shake away the falling embers. "Sucks up the water of anything it touches, and burns like hell to boot. 'Course it's avoidable, but not if you get too close to me. Too bad you kind of just run into things, huh?"

Understandably the comment earned no answer other than a seething look of hatred and another poor attempt at slamming into her. Expecting this, Kyouko leapt backwards and allowed his charge to slow of its own accord, tired as he no doubt was.

"You little bitch… I'll kill you!" He roared, taking a step forward before nearly collapsing. Scorch marks already poked his body, and despite the heat he wasn't sweating- a sure sign that dehydration had already set in.

Kyouko sighed with annoyance. If he were a little smarter he'd have tried to avoid the ashes-they only fell within five yards of her- except when attempting to ram her, but she hadn't expected Aizen's goons to be intelligent.

"Yeah, yeah, so you've been saying. Can we wrap this up already? I want to make sure Uryu's okay." Not to mention rest her swollen belly. She wondered if pregnancy felt as bad as muscle damage since the outward effects (at least in the early stages of the former) seemed similar. No wonder her mom had been so grumpy.

"You can't keep this up forever, I'll wear you down you cocky little-!" Too enraged to finish, Yylfordt charged once more.

After a successful dodge Kyouko muttered a swear under her breath. He really _was_ an idiot. An idiot who was wasting her time. Knowing her friends would approve of the lack of a dramatic set-up before hand, she nonetheless took the chance while he was unbalanced to swing upward with her scythe, tearing through armor and skin far deeper than she had intended.

Yylfordt gasped as if in shock, gagging in a way that made Kyouko instantly think-thanks to his form no doubt- of a cow chewing cud. She didn't feel as angry with herself for making the comparison as she felt she should have, either.

"G-go to hell…" The arrancar hissed, collapsing onto his side before actually dissipating into the air, which caused Kyouko to yelp and stumble back. She had forgotten how similar they were to hollows during the fight.

"God damn, nearly gave me a heart attack." She muttered with an exhausted sigh. "Bet none of the others had to fight crazy cow people…." Suddenly, she perked up as if the last hour had never occurred. "Ooh! Now I get to see Uryu! Wonder if I can convince him to nurse me or whatever…." Fuelled by these odd yet happy thoughts she flash-stepped towards Urahara's home.

* * *

"There are _how_ many of those guys?"

"The one I thought said he was just a lackey or something."

"If there are seriously ten guys like that blue-haired nut, we're screwed if we just charge in."

"At least they finally released the ban-they took forever to get on with it!"

"I fought a cow guy…" Instantly every head turned to face Kyouko, expressions ranging from confusion to annoyance. The orange haired girl merely blinked in surprise and shrugged. "What? You were all saying stuff, I felt left out."

Hikaru shook her head, smiling despite herself. "She's got a point. We can't just talk over each other like that, we're not getting anywhere."

"I don't see what the point of this even is. We just need to charge in there and kill those guys before Aizen makes more!" Ichigo barked, crossing his arms defiantly.

"For once I agree with strawberry. The longer we wait, the more trouble." Hitomi pointed out, seeming unhappy about any form of cooperation with her rival.

"If we bust in unprepared we'll only set ourselves up for defeat." Toshiro snapped, earning a few nods from the more reasonable members of the group. "For now we need to recover and come up with a plan."

Ichigo looked like he might protest this, but before he could he was struck fairly hard on the back of the head by a fan. Urahara didn't so much as glance down at the boy he'd knocked over, though judging by his smile this was deliberate. Hikaru shot the store manager a glare for this but was met only with a mock-innocent grin, so she merely shook her head and muttered something about psychotic friends.

"Toshiro's got a point." Kyouko, speaking reasonably for once, agreed. "Tomorrow all of us who are able will meet up back here to discuss this further. Stay in groups or pairs at the very least, and make sure all the regular humans are out of harm's way."

Once again, stunned faces met hers. "What? I'm a captain, I know how to be smart sometimes. Now come on, get at it. Don't make me pull rank on you."

"And Kyouko's daily allotment of sense has been used up." Hitomi muttered, amused, before turning to Hikaru. "You staying with Ichigo?"

Surprised, and not a little embarrassed, she nodded. "I'd like to, anyway. If we can't be alone… well, his family seemed okay with me. You'll be going after Renji no doubt."

"Hell yeah, don't care if I have to kidnap him- no way I'm sticking with these idiots." She thought briefly of spending even _more_ time around Urahara and company and barely repressed a shudder. Not a pleasant idea.

Hikaru laughed quietly, guessing her friend's thoughts. "It is a good idea to stick together though. Those arrancar have got something planned that we don't know about so we have to be careful. I just wish we knew what it was…"

Sobering, Hitomi frowned and glared downward as if she could transport her feelings of dislike all the way to wherever Aizen and his creations were holed up. "No idea… but whatever it is, it'll be a hell of a job cleaning up."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now! Give 4thespadaulquiorra lots and lots of credit for this one! I always say her chapters are better than mine anyway haha =P So please review and let us know what you think and I'll try to get my chapter out soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I tried to get this one done as soon as I could! Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, just Hikaru, Hitomi, Kyouko, Akane, and Norio.**

* * *

"OW"

"Suck it up, you baby! And sit still dammit!"

"AAGH! Hitomi that hurts!"

Hitomi sighed frustrated and pushed hard on Renji's back, causing him to fall forward onto Urahara's floor with yet another yell of pain. He had gotten pretty banged up in his fight with the arrancar he fought, getting quite a few slashes on his back, which Hitomi was now trying to tend to. Though part of her wished she wouldn't have offered if she knew he was going to be such a wimp about it.

"Will you just shut up? Its not that bad!" Hitomi yelled annoyed, just as the red head was about to start complaining again.

Not wanting to make her any more angry than she already was, Renji decided it was best to keep his mouth shut and bear with the pain for now. He loved Hitomi and all, but she could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

"Now sit up and turn around." Hitomi demanded, as she finished cleaning up his back. Renji did as he was told, sitting up and turning to face her. She looked over the cuts on his chest, deciding how much longer she'd need to tend to his wounds. She stared a little longer than necessary-for her own benefit-before grabbing some cloth and peroxide.

"Do you have to use that stuff?" Renji asked, watching warily as she poured some of it onto the cloth.

"Have I ever told you you complain a lot?" she said, ignoring him and his shout of pain as she started dabbing the peroxide on his wounds. "Just be happy I'm not pouring it directly on there."

Renji winced, watching her face as she cleaned him up, before glancing at her shoulder, where she had placed a bandage on it herself. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She said shortly. Hitomi hadn't let him or anyone else help her with her own wounds. She insisted she'd do it herself, and that she wasn't hurt that badly compared to some of the others. "I can take care of myself."

"But you don't have to, you know." He said quietly. "You've got friends who will help you if you need it." He reached up, grabbing her wrist lightly, stopping her. "And you've got me."

Hitomi watched him a second before smiling slightly. "So you're not my friend?"

"I better be more than a friend." Renji said sternly, causing Hitomi to laugh lightly.

"You can be whatever you want to be." She kissed him quickly, cutting off whatever he was about to say. "Now shut up, so I can finish."

Renji smiled, deciding to keep quite for the remainder of this time, as the both just enjoyed being in each others company.

* * *

"Uryu! My cut burns, can you kiss it and make it better?" Kyouko whined playfully, grinning as the quincy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know that doesn't really work." He said, cleaning up one of her many cuts with a wet cloth.

"You're no fun." Kyouko pouted, earning another sigh.

She had found Uryu not long after her battle ended. He hadn't been hurt at all really, considering he didn't fight, since he couldn't. He still hadn't found a way to get his powers back, so was basically as strong as a normal human. When she saw him, however, she probably should have reacted more calmly, rather than freaking out and excitedly glomping him, since this only caused her to have more pain.

"There. That should be the last of them." Uryu said, bandaging up her hand. "You need rest though, so don't go freaking out like you usually do, understand?"

Kyouko sighed, not liking that idea at all. How could she have fun when she was resting? "Fine…." Then her face lit up as she got an idea. "Hey, does that mean you'll come back every day to nurse me back to health?"

Uryu gave her a slightly annoyed look. It wasn't that he didn't like her, because he did. But sometimes she could be pretty annoying with her peppiness. "I said you had to rest, not that you couldn't do stuff on your own."

"Oh…." Kyouko said, getting a sad look on her face, before looking down at her hands.

"Kyouko…" Uryu sighed, not wanting her to be upset.

"No, its okay." She said quietly. "I understand. You have more important things to do than worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Kyouko wasn't entirely faking her sadness. Sure she wanted to see if she could guilt him into helping, but she really was upset that he didn't want to spend time with her.

"Nothing is more important than you."

Kyouko's head snapped up, eyes widening. Had she really just heard that? "What?"

Uryu smiled slightly. "I said nothing is more important than you. And, if you really want me to, I suppose I can check on you every day, and keep you company for a few hours."

A huge smile quickly made its way to the soul reaper's face, as she felt all the sadness leave her. "Really? You mean it?"

The quincy sighed. "Yes, I mean-" However he couldn't finish, for Kyouko had thrown herself at him, knocking them off her bed as they landed with a thump on the floor.

"Thank you so much Uryu! I promise it won't be boring when you come over!" she said happily, laying on top of him on the floor, her arms still around him.

"Fine, fine. Now, get up, I told you to rest!"

* * *

"I wonder where that guy went…."

"What guy?" Ichigo asked, looking up from changing his bandage.

Hikaru blushed, realizing she had spoken outloud, instead of in her head like she planned. "Oh uh…no guy." She said quickly, looking away from Ichigo's knowing gaze, as she rubbed her stomach, where a light bandage had been placed. As she touched it, she remembered quite well how strong Norio had been, and what his last words to her meant. He'd be coming after her, all for revenge for his captain. She wasn't going to be able to let her guard down for anything.

"I hope you're not seeing some other guy or something." Ichigo said, sitting up and giving her a stern look. "Because even in this condition I'm sure I could take him."

Hikaru laughed quietly, causing the orange haired boy to smile. "No, definitely not. Don't worry. Its just…." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about Norio or not. If she did, she was fairly certain he'd become even more protective of her, and want to fight him himself. But she couldn't let him do that, this was her battle to fight. Not his.

"Just what?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She smiled and grabbed a glass of water from his bedside table Yuzu had brought up for them earlier. "Here. You need to keep hydrated or you won't heal properly."

Ichigo sighed and took the glass, drinking quickly as Hikaru watched him. He didn't have his shirt on, since his chest had to be bandaged as well, along with one of his arms, and she could see the results of his training. He was definitely a lot stronger than he had been when she had met him 2 years ago. And now she couldn't even remember why she hated him before. Things had changed a lot between them recently, and she didn't ever want them to go back to how they were before.

"You okay Hikaru?"

The girl blinked, coming out of her thoughts, and realized she had been staring at him. "Oh, sorry, yeah I'm…fine" She hesitated, then decided to tell him. "Just thinking about how we used to not get along."

"Yeah we really didn't, did we?" he said, smiling slightly. "I wonder why that was."

Hikaru shrugged. "Who knows? But you know, nothing probably would have changed if Hitomi and Kyouko hadn't showed up. So I guess we have them to thank."

Ichigo gave her a not too happy look. "I'd rather not think that Hitomi is the reason we like each other now."

Hikaru laughed, remembering how the two didn't get along at all. "Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

The orange-head thought for a moment, before shrugging. "I honestly don't know. She started it, that first day when she started throwing chairs at me."

"Well if I remember correctly you had grabbed her chest first." Hikaru said amused at Ichigo's embarrassed look.

"I didn't mean to! I tripped and she was right there!" the boy defended himself, then gave her a look. "Don't tell Renji, then he'll be even more annoying than usual."

Hikaru laughed again. "Fine, you're secret's safe with me."

Ichigo smiled. "Well, you're safe with me." He chuckled slightly at Hikaru's blush, before taking her hand that was hurt in his own. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better."

"I told you before you don't have to protect me, Ichigo." She said quietly, staring at their hands. "But I guess we can make it even. We'll protect each other. Okay?"

Hikaru looked up at him, and smiled seeing the caring look in his eyes. "Deal."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead, giggling slightly at his blush, before standing up and grabbing the tray of food and water. "I'm going to get some more food for us. Stay here and relax." She smiled at him quickly, before turning and walking out of the room, deciding that even though a lot of bad things had gone on lately, a lot of good ones had as well, and she would just try not to think about the bad, but be thankful for the good.

* * *

"A festival?" Hitomi and Hikaru asked, as they stood in the school hallway with Kyouko and Orihime. It had been a day or so since the battle with the arrancars, and everyone had been healing pretty quickly, so they decided to head back to school. Not that the soul reapers really needed to go to school, but they had nothing else to do, so they figured they might as well.

"Yeah! They have games, and music, and dancing! It'll be fun!" Kyouko said happily.

Apparently there was a festival being held in the town the next night, and everyone was excited about it. Well, everyone except Hitomi.

"Not really. Sounds lame." She said boredly.

"Oh come on Hitomi, it won't be that bad." Hikaru said amused. "Besides you get to take a date."

"I know! I'm gonna see if Uryu will go with me!" Kyouko giggled.

"Well you can count me out." Hitomi said, crossing her arms.

"Hey Hitomi! You wanna go to the festival with me?" Keigo practically yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

"No." the black haired girl said flatly.

"Aww, but why?" the boy whined, before his eyes widened as Renji stepped between the two, glaring at him.

"Because she's going with me."

"Who says?" Hitomi said annoyed as Keigo quickly hid behind Mizuiro, who had followed him.

Renji turned to the girl. "Come on Hitomi, why wouldn't you go with me?"

Hitomi glared at him. "Because you're a jerk? Lets go Kyouko." She turned and walked off, leaving a confused Renji behind.

Kyouko smiled at Renji. "If you wanted to ask her, you should have asked in a better way." She waved at the others before following her friend quickly.

Hikaru sighed, shaking her head. "You really do need help when it comes to girls. She probably would have said yes if you actually asked her, and didn't just assume she was going with you."

"But….I…." he sighed defeated. "I'm not good with this kind of thing though…."

"Well how did you ask her out in the first place?"

"Uh…" Renji scratched the back of his head. "We kinda just both decided at the same time…."

Hikaru sighed again. "Okay then. Just go up to her and ask her if she'll go to the festival with you. And make sure you apologize! I'm sure she'll say yes." She waved, after seeing Ichigo down the hall, and ran after him.

"Hey Hikaru." Ichigo said as the blonde girl ran up next to him. "What's up?"

"Are you going to the festival?" she asked, as the two walked out of the school.

Ichigo glanced over at her, seeming slightly nervous. "Probably…..why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to…go together?" Hikaru smiled at him, waiting for his answer.

The orange-head stared at his girlfriend for a moment before nodding. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Really? Great!" Hikaru said happily, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

"You thought I'd say no or something?" Ichigo asked her, sounding amused.

Hikaru shrugged, not being able to contain her happiness. "Of course not, but I'm relieved to hear you say yes anyway. I think this will be the best festival yet!"

Ichigo smiled at her as they continued walking, and Hikaru thought about the peace everyone was having, and hoping it stayed like this for a long time. Unfortunately, she didn't think that was going to happen, at least not with their luck.

* * *

"Come on Hitomi! I said I'm sorry!"

"Leave me alone, idiot!" Hitomi yelled back at Renij, who was following her home to Urahara's. She had yelled at him to go away and stop following her, but he had just pointed out they lived in the same place, which just kind of pissed her off even more.

She, herself, didn't understand why she was so angry with him. She was mad he just assumed she'd go to this dumb festival with him, and didn't bother to ask her, but she didn't think she would be this angry. Maybe it was everything that had been going on lately just catching up with her.

"Hitomi! Will you please stop and talk to me? Hitomi!" Renji finally caught up to the girl, and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let go of me!" she yelled yanking her arm away.

"Why are you so angry with me? All I did was want to go to the festival with you!"

"Yeah, you just assumed I'd say yes. I don't like festivals, they're stupid. And I'm not going, with you or anyone else!" Hitomi said angrily.

"You can't go to just hang out with your friends? Don't you think you deserve that after everything that's happened recently?" Renji asked, as Hitomi glared at him. He took a deep breath and sighed, deciding to try to calm down. He knew how Hitomi was when she was angry, and he just needed to get her to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry. Its just, after everything that's happened lately, with everyone being in danger, and almost dying…. I just want to be able to spend some time with you, and have fun."

Hitomi stared at the other lieutenant as he cast his eyes downward. She understood where Renji was coming from, and if he asked her like a normal boyfriend does, she probably would have said yes right away. "Okay here's the deal. I might go to this stupid festival with you, _if _you ask me like a normal person."

Renji looked up at her smiling, before taking her hands in his. "Hitomi, will you please go to the festival with me?"

Hitomi blushed-a rarity for her- and pulled her hands away, smiling slightly. "Yes, I'll go with you."

Renji grinned and pulled her into a hug. "See? Now was that so hard? Ow!"

Hitomi moved away from him, as he grabbed his side where she had hit him. "No, and neither was that." She grinned and walked off, as Renji slowly followed, groaning in pain.

* * *

"Uryu! Hey, Uryu!"

Uryu sighed and turned smiling to see Kyouko running up to him. He should be used to her hyperness by now, but for some reason it always surprised him. "Hello Kyouko. You're feeling better?"

The captain nodded grinning, as she stopped next to him. "Yep! All better, thanks to you! So listen, there's a festival coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as my date?"

"The festival?" Uryu questioned. He didn't really pay attention to things like that, so it took him a moment to remember. "Oh right. But isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl?"

Kyouko thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know….. But who cares! Do you want to go with me or not?"

Uryu watched her a moment, deciding what to do. He didn't normally go to festivals or anything, but he supposed it could be fun. "Sure."

"Really?" Kyouko asked surprised.

The quincy gave her a slightly amused look. "Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Because I didn't think you'd say yes! That was easier than I thought!" She giggled taking his hand, as they began walking again. "Hmm…now I gotta find something to wear. Maybe I can get Hitomi and Hikaru to go shopping with me!"

Uryu watched Kyouko smiling, as she rambled to herself about what to wear, and what they were going to do while there. He was glad she wasn't thinking about all the trouble they've had recently, because that's all he had been thinking about. He hadn't been able to help fight the arrancars when they showed up, and he knew she didn't need it, but he would have liked to have been able to help Kyouko. He didn't want to see her get hurt, and he wanted to be able to protect her. With that thought in mind, he was even more determined to get his quincy powers back, and no matter what, he planned to find a way.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats it for now! Hope you guys liked it! Please review and let us know what you think!**


End file.
